Lua e Sol
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Lua e Sol
1. Chapter 1

Naruto não me pertence.

**Lua e Sol.**

Todos diziam que eles combinavam.

O loiro hiperativo e a morena tranqüila.

Todos percebiam que ela era apaixonada por ele.

Menos ele.

Todos achavam que ela era fraca, que ela não conseguiria dar conta de suas obrigações.

Menos ele.

Todos ridicularizavam quando ele afirmava que iria ser o ninja mais poderoso, que superaria todos os Hokages que já haviam passado na vila.

Menos ela.

Muitas missões, muitas confusões... E ele não compreendia o que ela sentia. Era um tolo.

E ela continuava o amando como o sol que levantava todas as manhãs, fazendo seus dias mais brilhantes.

Ele a comparava a lua, de uma noite sem mistérios.

Não havia nada entre eles. Nada.

Ela sentia-se envergonhada. Simplesmente pensar nele já a fazia corar.

A noite chegou para ele, de um modo que ninguém pensou que chegaria.

O brilho de seus olhos, a força do sol dela, já não brilhava. Seu sorriso se apagara.

Ele começou a sentir conforto com a presença dela. Conforto e tranqüilidade.

Ela. Ele começou a senti-la.

E a doçura que ela possuía dentro de si, ele começou a absorver.

E gostou.

Ela começou a brilhar. No inicio, seus amigos repararam.

Ele começou a ser doce também. E o brilho do sol combinou-se com a doçura dela.

E pela primeira vez, ele viu a lua como um ponto de referência de lar.

Pelo único motivo que era ela.

Ela começou a demonstrar a força que tinha dentro de si.

Ele ficou orgulhoso, quando ela ergueu a cabeça, ignorando os comentários.

Ela não apenas suspirou, sofrendo, quando ele pareceu ter voltado para a dor que sentia.

Ela foi atrás dele.

Ele a escutou. E mesmo com um pouco de dificuldade, finalmente compreendeu, que ela não era uma amiga.

Ela era uma companheira. A sua companheira.

Então, ele se cegou para tudo o mais. Ela o merece. Ele a merece.

E mais do que ele, ela merece ser feliz.

Por suportar tantos anos em silêncio, as línguas afiadas do clã, as cobranças sem sentido.

Agora ela está pronta para mostrar que brilha tanto quanto ele.

Está maravilhosa, exibindo um sorriso que a torna mais bela.

Ele está nervoso, se ela mudar de opinião, ele irá sofrer mais que se arrancassem seu coração do peito.

Mas isso não irá acontecer.

Entre todos os sorrisos, as brincadeiras que fazem, existe apenas uma tristeza nesse dia. Ele não sabe, mas ela não é a única a reparar no seu sorriso largo, no brilho maroto de seus olhos.

Ela também não sabe disso.

Hoje é o dia deles.

Nada irá atrapalhar isso.

Nada irá acontecer para impedir que a felicidade deles aconteça. Eles se amam, se respeitam, se merecem.

Hoje ele irá ganhar uma irmã caçula. E eu... um grande tormento.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade chamou-lhe pela terceira vez

Tsunade chamou-lhe pela terceira vez.

- Hinata. – A Hokage estava de pé, pronta para amparar a morena se ela desse qualquer sinal de desmaio.

- Eu... já tenho a minha resposta, Tsunade-sama.

- Já? – os olhos mel da Hokage arregalaram-se. – Não quer...

- Não. – Hinata ergueu os olhos decididos. – Naruto-kun não deve saber.

- Como você acha que ele não vai saber?

- Simplesmente a senhora não deve falar nada. – Apesar de trêmula, a voz de Hinata transmitia a segurança de quem não voltaria atrás. – Eu... É minha escolha.

- Hinata... – A Hokage encarou a morena, enquanto assentia. – Naruto teve muita sorte ao se apaixonar por você.

- Eu tive sorte por ele olhar para mim. – Hinata olhou para o monte onde os rostos dos Hokages estavam esculpidos. O rosto de Naruto ficaria lindo, perto do Quarto Hokage, aquele a quem ele mais admirava. – Naruto-kun será um excelente pai.

- Então vamos cuidar para que a sua gravidez seja a mais saudável possível, dadas as circunstancias. – A Hokage sentou-se, sabendo-se vencida. Hinata provara ser tão persistente quanto o marido.

Hinata assentiu, a sombra que entristecia seus olhos, jogada para o fundo de sua mente. Agora a única preocupação que ela iria ter, seria em relação ao quarto e enxoval do futuro Uzumaki.

X

X

X

Hanabi caminhava sem prestar muita atenção pelas ruas. Há quatro anos Hinata se casara com o Uzumaki. Quando estavam juntas, Hanabi não conseguia deixar de sentir inveja da mais velha.

Hinata tivera que escolher entre permanecer no clã e ser sua líder, e o marido barulhento.

Como se ela fosse escolher outra coisa!, ela pensava, aborrecida. Hanabi desejou que ela tivesse escolhido permanecer no clã. Assim, ela não teria sido obrigada a deixar colocar aquele maldito selo na testa... Naruto só não matara vários membros do clã quando soubera, ao voltar de uma missão, porque sua irmã mais velha colocara-se na frente dele, o segurara pelo braço, pedindo-lhe com a voz firme.

Naruto fora a força que fizera Hinata desabrochar. E ela brotara tão belamente, que Hanabi não conseguia... Praguejou em silencio. Agora, a responsabilidade de liderar os Hyuuga era sua.

Seu pai não percebia que ela não estava se importando com quem se matasse ali dentro. Neji já lhe chamara a atenção diversas vezes, e apesar dele não dizer, ela sentia que ele queria que Hinata estivesse liderando o clã.

Hinata era a suavidade e Hanabi era a força.

Uma força que desmoronava quando via Naruto Uzumaki. Que sentia inveja da felicidade de Hinata. Ninguém que tivesse um mínimo de sanidade mental, ousaria duvidar que a senhora Uzumaki era feliz.

Seus olhos brilhantes, sua postura calma... Seus malditos sorrisos deliciosos!

Hinata merecia aquilo, Hanabi censurava-se. Merecia aquilo e muito mais. Lembrava-se de quando eram crianças, que brincavam juntas. Hinata nunca lhe dissera, o que ela escutara crescendo, sussurrado entre as maledicentes do clã. Que matara a mãe.

Hiashi via apenas a força da filha caçula. Ele não percebera que aquela força fora forjada pelas mãos suaves da filha mais velha. A primogênita sentava-se com Hanabi, contando historias da mãe... Historias infantis... Lhe penteara os cabelos com o amor de uma mãe zelosa, enquanto a voz melodiosa saia da garganta.

Com os anos, Hanabi aprendera a mentir. Hinata não percebia o motivo da raiva dirigida por Hanabi a Naruto, nas poucas ocasiões que encontravam-se. Hanabi, às vezes, passava por uma garota petulante, ciumenta. Ela criara aquela imagem, para que Hinata mantivesse o marido longe de seus olhos... Mas isso não o afastara de seu coração.

Hinata não percebera, felizmente, que sua irmã caçula apaixonara-se pelo seu marido.

Fora o amor por Hinata, que a impedira por todos os anos de casamento da irmã, de agir conforme sua vontade desejava. Sorriu ironicamente. Ao agir desse jeito, sentia-se sufocar... Mas todos estavam loucos se achavam que ela se curvaria à vontade de Hiashi, que desejava ver a filha casada com um dos membros da Família Principal.

Ela amava a Naruto e mais que a ele, amava Hinata. A tolerância da irmã com ela acabava no minuto que Hanabi atacava Naruto. E Hanabi atacava Naruto, para que ele se afastasse dela...

Afastou a mecha que desde que ela se entendia por gente, insistia em ficar em seu rosto. Hanabi jogou o cabelo para trás, enquanto subia os degraus da casa da irmã. Tivera, para variar uma discussão com Hiashi. E sabia que no caminho para visitar a irmã, iria se acalmar, para que ela não ficasse preocupada. Hinata mantinha a porta ligeiramente aberta, hábito esse que irritava Hanabi, que lhe mandara ter a porta sempre fechada, quando o marido estivesse ausente.

Hinata estava sentada no chão da sala, de costas para a porta. Hanabi a olhou por momentos, antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo. Hinata estava chorando, um choro tão desconsolado, que até o coração que Hanabi aprendera a endurecer, sentiu-se apertar. Caiu no chão, ao lado da irmã, que apenas percebera ser abraçada. Passava as mãos nas costas dela, tentando consolá-la. Quando conseguisse que Hinata parasse de chorar e contasse o que acontecera, iria atrás do desgraçado que provocara as lágrimas da irmã. E acabaria com ele.

Hinata acalmara-se um pouco e a única coisa que Hanabi conseguira entender das palavras da irmã, foi o nome do marido. Hanabi não podia deixar a irmã daquele jeito... Mas assim que pussesse as mãos no...

Nem conseguiu terminar o pensamento, que o cunhado entrou, animado como sempre.

-Hinata-chan... Ei! – Deu um salto, quando Hanabi com o Byakugan ativado levantava-se e assumia a posição Hyuuga de luta.

-O que você fez para a minha irmã, seu...

Por muito pouco, Hanabi não acertou o cunhado.

Hinata apesar de trêmula, conseguira segurar um dos braços da irmã.

-Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun,deu-me um presente maravilhoso, Hanabi.

-Viu sua vespa? – Naruto mostrou a língua para Hanabi. Então, ele pareceu perceber o que Hinata falara. – Hinata, você mexeu nos meus potes de lámem! – Falou desconsolado.

-Não... – ela negou, secando as lágrimas. Precisou do apoio do sofá, sentando-se no braço dele.

-Então como você descobriu...

-Eu... Estou grávida, Naruto-kun.

O silêncio se instalou na pequena sala. Naruto abriu o sorriso, tão brilhante como no dia que a morena aceitara se casar com ele.

-Eu... Vou ser pai? – ante o assentimento da esposa, ele soltou um grito, antes de pegá-la pela cintura e rodá-la, sem se preocupar com a presença de Hanabi. – eu vou ser pai! EU VOU SER PAI!

Gritava o mais alto que podia, tão feliz com a novidade. Quando parou de rodá-la, ajoelhou-se na frente de Hinata.

-Obrigada... – Beijou o ventre dela. – Moleque, trate de nascer parecido com a sua mãe. Por que ela já tem trabalho demais comigo!

Hinata não se impediu de rir, novas lagrimas brotando de seus olhos.

-Eu não tenho trabalho com você, Naruto-kun.

-Diga isso pra vespa da sua irmã... – Naruto encolheu-se, esperando o soco que sempre levava, por chamar Hanabi de vespa.

-Ela saiu. – Hinata respondeu a pergunta muda do marido, que olhava em volta.

-Excelente... Agora... – levantou-se de um salto, trancando a porta, fez o mesmo com a janela. Estacou, quando percebeu a mulher indo em direção a cozinha. – aonde você vai?

-Ver o que tem nos potes de lámem... – a resposta de Hinata arrancou um protesto do loiro, que a pegou pela cintura e enquanto a beijava, a levava para o quarto. – Naruto-kun! É dia claro...

-Estava a salvo enquanto tinha aquela vespa na sala, Hinata. Mas agora... Você vai descobrir como um futuro Hokage... – Continuou a sussurrar o que pretendia fazer. Iria ser um resto de dia... Maravilhoso.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 03

Hinata inspirou lentamente, observando o sol se pôr. Naruto estava em missão e seu pai praticamente lhe convocara para tentar dissuadir Hanabi. A irmã caçula estava dando mais dor de cabeça ao pai nos últimos meses, que todo o clã quando Hiashi o liderava.

Sorriu para a caçula, quando ela lhe entregou um copo de limonada, depois sentava-se ao seu lado.

Não venha com a história que papai quer apenas o meu bem. – Hanabi retomou a discussão. – Se você concordasse com a idéia, eu estaria livre para fazer o que bem quisesse!

Papai acredita que o dever vem em primeiro lugar. – Hiashi gritaria de frustração, se estivesse escutando as filhas.

Acha que ele amou a mamãe? – Hanabi falou sem pensar. Hinata ficou em silencio, por alguns minutos.

Mamae era calma, doce e muito gentil. Eles pareciam se dar bem.

Se dar bem não é amar. – Hanabi parecia uma adolescente teimosa.

E amar não é se dar bem. – Hinata retrucou. – As vezes, casais que se amam, não conseguem conviver junto.

Está se referindo a quem? – hanabi olhou curiosa para Hinata, que pousou o copo no ventre.

A ninguém especificamente, Hanabi. – Hinata engoliu em seco.

Aquele estafermo, desgraçado...

Hanabi! – Hinata a cortou. – Se continuar a insultar meu marido, eu irei embora!

Hanabi virou os olhos, trocando de lugar. Jogou o cabelo para trás, soprando a mecha que caia no rosto. Um silêncio incomodo instaulou-se entre elas. Hinata voltou a falar, suavemente.

Papai acha que Kento é um homem bom.

Então papai tem a minha bencao para se casar com ele. Se até você preferiu aquele...

Hanabi. – Hinata falou secamente. Preferia não lembrar que seu pai tentara casa-la com Hyuuga Kento. Felizmente para ele, Naruto não descobrira isso. Senão, Hinata nem gostaria de pensar.

Você entendeu a idéia. Prefiro morrer solteira a... hurrg! – Hanabi fez uma cara de nojo. – Kento!

Você vai necessitar um sucessor, Hanabi.

E isso que você tem na barriga é o que? Vento?

Por eu ter o Selo...

Hinata! – Hanabi postou-se de pé. – eu não pretendo me casar! Daria para enfiar isso na sua cabeça e na do papai?

Ele não é do clã, não é? – Hinata voltou a encarar o por-do-sol.

Quem? – Hanabi não entendeu. Quando Hinata voltou-se novamente para ela, viu ternura e compreensão nos olhos da irmã.

O homem pelo qual você está apaixonada. – Hinata não conseguiu deixar de ser direta. Hanabi empalideceu muito, confirmando sua suposição. – quem é o meu futuro cunhadinho?

Hanabi ficou mais pálida e em seguida corou. Como se tivesse sido pega em flagrante.

Esquece isso.

Não. Se o ama, você tem que lutar por ele, Hanabi.

Esquece! – Hanabi quase gritou. Como Hinata podia querer que ela lutasse pelo homem a quem amava?

Eu sempre me resignei a casar com alguém que papai escolhesse, que fosse digno da herdeira do clã Hyuuga. – Hinata não conseguia entender a reação de Hanabi. – Estava resignada a esconder o meu amor por Naruto. A nunca ter um sorriso amoroso dele. Nunca ter um gesto que... – Hinata corou. – Nunca ver aquele sorriso maravilhoso, se soubesse que eu estava grávida. Mas aconteceu tudo ao contrario. Ele me viu, Hanabi. E todas as minhas fantasias...

Chega, chega! – Hanabi colocou as mãos nos ouvidos, lagrimas escorrendo no seu rosto. – Eu não agüento mais! – Hanabi largou o copo, que caiu no chão, ao mesmo tempo, que Hinata compreendia o motivo. A líder dos Hyuuga deixou a irmã sozinha, enquanto Hinata apenas conseguia encarar o espaço vazio. Depois de muito tempo, quando a lua finalmente apareceu, foi que Hinata encontrou forças para levantar-se da cadeira.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 04

Naruto entrou na casa, o rosto expressando o cansaço que sentia. Queria jogar-se na cama, esquecer que o mundo existia por dias e receber o carinho que as mãos de Hinata proporcionavam. Fazia o menor barulho possível, para que ela não acordasse. Espiou o volume na cama.

O luar invadia seu quarto, ela esquecera-se de fechar as cortinas. Naruto ficou embevecido. Descobrir que a morena sempre o admirara, sempre o amara, fora o segundo maior choque na sua vida. Deu um sorriso sem jeito. Hinata era a pessoa mais doce e calma que conhecia.

Quando ele encontrara o corpo de Sasuke,já meio deteriorado, ao lado do corpo do irmão, Hinata ajoelhara-se ao seu lado, abraçando-o. Ela pegara em suas mãos e o consolara como uma mãe consola um filho.

Hinata o fizera se levantar. Ele acostumara-se a ver os seus olhos abaixados, sua face corada... Quando a presenteara com uma rosa em agradecimento, Hinata desmaiara. E ele a carregara até o hospital, preocupado.

Balançou a cabeça, voltando ao presente. Hinata colocou a mão esquerda no rosto, as veias aparecendo sob a pele translúcida. Virou-se de lado, procurando uma posição melhor. Naruto depositou um beijo no rosto da esposa, que sussurrou o nome do marido.

Depois de um banho rápido, Naruto pegou uma coberta e um travesseiro. Fechou a porta silenciosamente e depois de deitar, ficou encarando o teto, o sono disperso. Não queria correr o risco de derrubar Hinata da cama... Mais uma vez. Perdera a conta das vezes, em que do nada, acordara com um gemido de dor, a esposa levantando-se do chão.

Sentia-se envergonhado, em especial depois que ela engravidara, afinal, continuara a derrubá-la da cama. Se a Hokage pensava que a partir do dia seguinte, ele iria por um pé para fora de Konoha, estava enganada. A vovó Tsunade que se virasse, mas ele iria ver o seu moleque nascer.

Nem que ele precisasse aplicar o Sexy no Jutsu nela. Deu uma risadinha, já sentindo a dor das pancadas.

XXXXXXXX

-LAVAR O MONUMENTO HOKAGE? – Naruto não se importou que em Suna escutassem a discussão.

-VOCÊ QUER FICAR EM KONOHA, NÃO QUER? E ISSO É O QUE TEM PARA SE FAZER!

-ENTÃO NÃO VOU FAZER NADA, VOVÓ!

-ACHA QUE A CIDADE VAI SUSTENTAR UM VAGABUNDO, IDIOTA?

Naruto-kun... O bebê... – as palavras que Hinata pronunciou foram o suficiente para que Naruto esquecesse a discussão com a Hokage, quando estavam realizando mais uma consulta do pré-natal.

-O que? Vai nascer? Vovó Tsunade! – Naruto segurando Hinata pelos ombros, virou-se para Hokage, que suspirou. – Calma Hinata, a vovó pode ser bêbada e desaforada, mas é o que temos de melhor...

-BÊBADA DESAFORADA É A TUA VÓ, IDIOTA RETARDADO.

Hinata não conseguiu deixar de rir.

-Naruto-kun... – ele virou-se ansioso para ela. – o bebê me chutou.

-Hinata tirou a mão da barriga, que tinha uma saliência disforme.

-Moleque... – ele ajoelhou-se. – Se estiver treinando o rasengan ai dentro, sugiro que pare imediatamente!

-Senão você vai fazer o que? – Tsunade perguntou irônica. Lançou um olhar a Hinata, que lhe respondeu com outro determinado.

-Xingar ele, oras!

-Idiota. – Tsunade revirou os olhos. – Hinata, como você consegue aturar isso daí?

-Eu não preciso aturar nada, Hokage-sama. Meu...Minha... A criança está mesmo bem?

-É claro que está, Hinata! Ou você acha que a vovó Tsunade ia mentir que o moleque está bem?

-Como você tem tanta certeza que é um menino, Naruto?

-Ora, muito simples! Na primeira vez que o moleque começou a chutar, eu pedi para ele se fosse menina, que desse só um chute. Se fosse garoto, dois.

Tsunade sentiu uma enorme gota na cabeça.

-E...?

Hinata começou a rir com a lembrança.

-Percebi que o moleque é tão burro quanto eu. Não parou de chutar Hinata a noite inteira!

XXXXXXXXXXX

-Onde está indo Naruto-kun? – Hinata perguntou, ao flagrar o marido pegando o cobertor que mantinham em caso de alguém vir dormir na casa deles.

-Eu... – Naruto deixou pender a cabeça. – pensei em deixar a cama para vocês dois.

Hinata abaixou os olhos-Eu... Por que?

Naruto coçou a cabeça, muito sem jeito.

-Eu não quero correr o risco de jogar você novamente no chão. Do tamanho que o mole... – quando ergueu a cabeça, os lábios de Hinata tremiam. – Eu não quis chamar você de gorda! Juro! – Naruto aproximou-se dela e abraçou. A beijou no topo da cabeça, sentindo o peito se molhando com as lagrimas dela. – mesmo que você estivesse do tamanho do Chouji, ainda seria a mulher mais sexy de Konoha.

-Você acha que eu estou gorda?

Hinata – Naruto a pegou pelo queixo, encarando-a diretamente nos olhos. – Minha mulher nunca vai estar gorda. Quem está grande é o moleque. E se algum dia, você parecer remotamente com o tamanho do Chouji, você não pense que vai escapar dos meus braços. O que acha de ficarmos olhando as estrelas?

-Tem certeza? – Quando Naruto assentiu, ela secou as lagrimas. - Então, vamos sim!

Naruto a envolveu com o cobertor e pegou uma calça azul que jogara no chão.

Pegando a esposa no colo, a levou para o telhado.

-Naruto-kun.

-Hum. – ele a mantinha presa nos braços, sentada em seu colo. Se ela se mexesse um pouco, perceberia que as palavras que Naruto falara sobre achá-la sexy eram mais que verdadeiras.

-Nós não definimos o nome do bebê.

-Eu estava pensando nisso. Dois nomes estão fora de questão.

-Quais? – hinata o olhou, surpresa.

-Hiashi. Eu não quero no meu moleque o nome do seu pai.

-Por que?

Naruto não lhe respondeu, mas o ódio que havia nos olhos dele, fazia a resposta desnecessária. O loiro beijou a testa de Hinata, onde o selo fora colocado.

-Por causa disso. Um homem que faz isso com a própria filha...

-Naruto-kun. – Hinata o beijou. Ele a abraçou com mais força. Depois de um longo momento, foi que se separaram, ambos ofegantes. Hinata decidira que teriam que definir logo o nome da criança. – qual o outro nome?

-Que outro nome? – ele passou a ocupar-se em distribuir beijos pela nuca da esposa.

-Que você não quer que o bebê tenha. – ela ficou arrepiada, conhecia muito bem as táticas que ele utilizava para não ter uma conversa.

-Naruto.

-O que? – Quando a morena o encarou, séria, ele começou a rir.

-Já imaginei, eu indo buscar o moleque na academia e o Iruka sensei passando bronca? Naruto Uzumaki... Blá, blá, blá... Não sei se ia ser em mim ou nele! Se bem que conhecendo o Iruka-sensei, a bronca ia ser para os dois! – Quando Hinata não respondeu, ele continuou a falar. – Que nome você tinha pensado?

Hinata era a pessoa mais calma do mundo. Mas quando ela não respondia a uma brincadeira, quando o encarava como daquela maneira... Naruto começou a achar que ela não iria mais se opor ao fato dele dormir no sofá.

Hinata voltou a olhar para as estrelas. Pensara em um nome, que achava que ia agradar a naruto.

-Sasuke.

-Nem bem ela tinha terminado de falar, Naruto se enrijecera.

-Não.

-Por que? - quando o encarou, o rosto do amado estava endurecido.

-Sasuke está no passado. Morto. Apodrecido. Nosso filho é o futuro, Hinata.

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas.

-Toda vez que eu chamasse o moleque pelo nome do maldito, ia me lembrar dele. E da Sakura-chan também. Do que ele nos fez sofrer.

-Desculpe-me. – Hinata virou o rosto.

-Nosso filho é o futuro, Hinata. – Naruto repetiu, colocando a mão sobre o queixo dela, virando suavemente o rosto, fazendo que ela o olhasse. – quando ele nascer, eu quero ensinar a ele todas as minhas técnicas... Para que ele me ajude a espantar o bando de pervertidos que tem por aí, que tentam espiar a mãe dele nas termas.

-E se for uma menina? – Hinata colocou a mão no rosto dele, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Vou ter trabalho em dobro. – ele deu o sorriso infantil que a desarmava. – E se for menina, eu sei de um nome perfeito para ela. Aiko.

-Aiko... – Hinata sorriu. – é um nome lindo. Significa exatamente o que... Se for menina, ela é. Filha do amor. Do nosso amor.

-Não preciso mais de provas, para saber que o nosso amor existe. – Beijou a testa da esposa, exatamente no selo.

-Sei de um nome... Talvez você não goste. – Hinata falou hesitante. Seu filho era o futuro, não era?

-Você já sabe quais os nomes que eu não quero.

-Asuka.

-Asuka-chan, Asuka-kun, Asuka Uzumaki. – naruto começou a falar, experimentando o nome. – o que você acha, moleque? – olhou para a barriga da esposa. Nesse momento, o bebê chutou, como se concordasse. Hinata começou a rir. Da maneira que seu filho se mexia, ele seria um Naruto dois, mesmo o pai não querendo. – Então, senhor Asuka Uzumaki, um aviso. Se continuar a chutar sua mãe desse jeito, eu vou sacudir o seu traseiro em dobro quando você tiver idade para entender!

-Naruto-kun! Você vai estar tão orgulhoso do seu filho aprontando, que nem vai lembrar disso!

-Realmente acredita nisso? Hinata! – ele reclamou, quando ela começou a rir. Revirou os olhos. Se ela não o expulsasse do quarto, ele teria que arranjar um bom motivo para escapar. Se ele a empurrasse da cama, mais uma vez, não se perdoaria.

-Tem mais uma coisa que quero conversar com você. – Hinata parou de rir, encarando-o seriamente. – Hanabi.

-O que tem a vespa?

-Eu quero que ela seja a madrinha do nosso filho.

-Ela vai saber onde fica a cabeça do bebê?

-Naruto Uzumaki! – ops... Naquele ritmo, ele só voltaria a dormir na cama de Hinata, quando seu filho viesse visitá-los com o seu terceiro neto nos braços. Hinata continuou, uma sombra escurecendo levemente o brilho daquela conversa. – Hanabi é a pessoa mais indicada para lhe ajudar. Ela mais do que ninguém sabe... – como se percebesse que ia deixar algo escapar.

-Mais do que ninguém sabe o que, Hinata-chan? – Naruto ficou curioso.

-Nada. – Hinata sorriu, esperando que Naruto acreditasse. – Se Sakura estivesse viva...

-O moleque teria duas madrinhas. – Ele sorriu. – Posso até deixar a vespa ser a madrinha, se Neji for o padrinho.

-Neji? – Hinata ficou verdadeiramente surpresa.

-É. Seu primo não é o tipo de cara que eu convidaria para uma noite de farra, nem sabe contar uma piada direito! Mas eu confio nele, Hinata-chan. Sei que...

-Hanabi e Neji... – Hinata pensou um pouco. Ela também confiava em Neji na mesma proporção que em Hanabi. Assentiu com a cabeça, quando uma frase que Naruto falara, lhe despertou a atenção. – Agora, só quero que você me responda uma pergunta.

-Qual, meu amor?

-Que espécie de farra você estava se referindo, que disse que não convidaria o Neji?

Naruto suspirou. O sofá realmente ia ser usado.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 05

Hinata colocou a xícara suavemente na mesa. O olhar distante foi desviado para Neji, que tinha uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Algum problema, Hinata-sama?

- Não. Eu estava... pensando no sonho que tive ontem a noite. – Hinata deu um sorriso.

Hanabi estava silenciosa. Depois que Hinata descobrira seu segredo, ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Se pudesse, naquele momento, estaria correndo para Suna, para qualquer lugar que a velha bêbada que chamavam de Hokage, mandasse, para fugir de Hinata.

Quando Neji chegara no dia anterior, avisando que Naruto e Hinata os esperavam para o café da manhã, ela pensara seriamente em recusar. Mas o tom irônico de Neji, as farpas que ele dizia claramente, a fizeram erguer a cabeça e ir na casa da irmã.

Ao ver a irmã, Hinata a abraçara com força. Encarou Hanabi e tirou a mecha que estava em seu rosto.

- Obrigada por vir. – Entao Hinata a beijara no rosto, e sussurrara em seu ouvido. – Nunca deixe de escutar seu coração.

Os fizera entrar e embora Hanabi estivesse surpresa por aquela recepção e mais ainda pelas palavras, Hinata não demonstrara em nenhum momento que estivesse ressentida ou abalada. Explicara que a Hokage chamara Naruto ao amanhecer e que ele ainda não retornara. Neji apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto Hinata dava a explicação. Ela havia ficado extremamente corada e com um brilho no olhar, que ela exibira quando se casara.

Era o mesmo jeito, de quando Tenten provocara a prima, sobre o que se passava no quarto. Embora ele preferisse estar a distância, não conseguira deixar de notar o quanto ela ficara mais viva, se podia usar esse termo, quando parecia lembrar-se do que acontecera.

- Não quero pensar o que vocês estavam fazendo quando o Anbu deu o recado.

Hinata corou ainda mais. Eram extremamente raras as vezes que Neji fazia uma brincadeira.

- Então não pense. – A resposta digna de Hinata confirmou o que a mente dele supunha. – Vamos começar a comer? Estou morrendo de fome.

Haviam iniciado a refeição em silencio e quando um pássaro cantou ali perto, Hinata começou a olhar para fora, e o azul do céu, a fizera lembrar-se do sonho.

- Que sonho? – Hanabi pareceu ter recuperado-se.

- Eu sonhei... com o meu filho. – os olhos de Hinata adquiriram uma expressão vaga. – Com o rostinho dele... com o sorriso... – as lágrimas que haviam acordado Naruto, que havia feito uma cama no chao, voltaram a correr. – Eu vi ele crescendo. As mãos, o rostinho... Vi ele dar o primeiro passo, falando a primeira palavra. No primeiro dia da academia, ele estava tão nervoso... – Hinata riu. As mãos dela começaram a tremer, mas ela continuou falando, o carinho impresso em cada palavra. – quando se tornou gennin, ele parecia sorrir como o mundo. E daí... ele começou a abraçar o mundo, Hanabi. Como Naruto. Ele tinha a mesma perseverança que Naruto. E então, do nada, ele veio com uma moça, que parecia uma boneca. Ela tinha os olhos azuis, uma pele de porcelana. Ela estava usando um quimono azul claro, uma fita cor de rosa nos cabelos, um colar que tinha como pingente um anjo... E quando eles se olhavam...

Hinata apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, segurando a cabeça, enquanto chorava. Hanabi e Neji a abraçaram. Hinata continuou falando, como se precisasse desabafar.

- Ele passou o braço nos ombros dela e disse que havia achado a Hinata dele. A moça que estava fazendo ele entrar na linha... A menina estava roxa de vergonha, mas ele não se importava. "Mamae", ele me dizia, "essa é a Aiko-chan que vocês achavam que iam ter. Papai, agora o senhor vai ter que se virar sozinho para arrebentar os tarados das termas. Eu vou ter que cuidar dela, porque ela vai ser a mãe dos meus filhos! "

- Hinata calma! – Neji não conseguia entender o por que do choro. – Se você conseguiu ver isso tudo, é por que a sua vida vai ser assim, não é?

- Apenas pessoas boas conseguem ter um sonho tão maravilhoso, Hinata.

Hinata quase gritou que preferia ser uma pessoa péssima. Para não sonhar. Para viver aquela vida. Neji pegou abraçou Hinata com mais força, quando Hanabi levantou-se.

- Vou fazer um chá calmante.

- Eu não preciso de chá calmante! – Hinata falou alto. – Eu preciso contar o meu sonho, vocês não entendem? Depois de Naruto, vocês dois são as pessoas em quem mais eu confio... mais amo... por favor... me escutem...

- Hinata-sama, você precisa se acalmar.

- Se eu não estivesse calma eu estaria desesperada! – Hinata olhou para o rosto do primo. – Eu amo vocês. Eu confio em vocês. Neji, por favor, não julgue. Não condene.

- Hinata-sama. – Ao olhar para as lagrimas da prima, ao escutar as palavras dela, ele compreendeu que ela havia descoberto o segredo de Hanabi, assim como ele.

- Eu preciso de vocês, hoje. Agora.

- O que aconteceu no seu sonho, Hinata? – Hanabi sentou-se novamente, encarando a irmã.

- Aiko, embora não me olhasse diretamente, olhava para meu filho como se ele fosse... Como se fosse a coisa mais deslumbrante, o homem mais bonito que ela já tivesse visto. E ele... Deus... Ele a olhava como se fosse o tesouro mais precioso que tivesse que proteger. Quando se tocavam... Era apenas eles no mundo. Ele pegou na mão dela, e disse para Naruto, que... – Hinata precisou parar para respirar. Uma forte dor começou a ser sentida em seu ventre. – quando a tinha encontrado, pela primeira vez, estava correndo, sem olhar direito... Mas que agora... ele tambem tinha encontrado a luz dele... e que idiota nenhum no mundo ia ter a chance de... – ela abraçou a barriga, quando uma nova onda de dor surgiu. – Agora não, por favor...

- O que está acontecendo?

- Cuidem de Naruto. Neji, por favor, faça que Naruto não vá atrás de mim...

- Hinata você não está falando coisa com coisa! – Hanabi exasperou-se.

- Hinata-sama.

- Eu preciso... ir ao hospital.

X

X

X

- E isso quer dizer, vovó Tsunade...

- Os conselheiros estão cogitando no seu nome, Naruto. Estão sendo consultados os lideres de clãs e acho que...

Naruto passou as mãos pelos cabelos, começando a gargalhar. Hinata ia chorar de felicidade quando soubesse. Ela nunca duvidara que ele conseguiria.

- Naruto Uzumaki, Sexto Hokage de Konoha! – Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, uma nova onda de risos lhe tomando os lábios.

- O que há de tão engraçado, idiota?

- Eu não lhe disse, vovó? No dia que nos conhecemos. Que eu ia ser Hokage.

- No dia que nos conhecemos e um monte de vezes a mais. – Tsunade sorriu. Aquele garoto tornara-se homem perante seus olhos... Sofrera muito quando criança... Sofreria muito ainda, quando Hinata...

Balançou a cabeça, espantando aqueles pensamentos. Aquela seria a verdadeira prova de força de Naruto.

- Os líderes dos clãs vão fazer exatamente...

- TSUNADE-SAMA! – Neji entrou pela janela. – Desculpe-me invadir assim seu escritório...

- O que aconteceu, Hyuuga?

- Hinata-sama... o bebê está...

- Merda! – Tsunade saiu pela janela, esquecendo-se de tudo o mais. Ela bem que tentara internar Hinata a duas semanas, mas a teimosia de Naruto era contagiosa.

Hinata estava com a pressão alta e pelo que conseguira descobrir com a boca grande de Naruto, não estava tomando os remédios para baixa-la, pensando no bebê.

Tsunade não olhara para trás, em nenhum momento. Nem percebera que Naruto e Neji estavam no seu encalço. Sem pedir licença, a Hokage foi colocando o avental e entrando na sala do parto. Tsunade tentou expulsar Hanabi da sala, mas apenas recebeu um olhar frio e irônico da jovem, que recusava-se a sair de perto da irmã.

Apesar do feto estar bem posicionado, Tsunade preferiu fazer uma cesariana. Seria menos sofrido para Hinata. Hanabi olhava a tudo sem entender a preocupação evidente da Hokage. Quando escutou o choro do bebê, sentiu-se feliz pela irmã. Procurou os olhos da Hokage, quando o aparelho que monitorava os batimentos de Hinata, começou a exibir um som longo e sem intervalos.

X

X

X

Naruto queria entrar a todo custo na sala de partos. Neji divertia-se vendo o loiro andando de um lado para outro. Naruto já estava suficiente nervoso com o nascimento da criança, para que Neji lhe perturbasse ainda mais com o comportamento estranho de Hinata pela manha.

-- Hinata lhe falou? – Naruto parou de andar, encarando Neji com os olhos intranqüilos. – Sobre você e a vespa?

- Sobre o que exatamente você que está falando?

- Sobre vocês serem os padrinhos do bebê.

- Mencionou alguma coisa relativa a isso.

- Certo. Entao, aceita?

- Vou proteger e ensinar seu filho, Naruto.

- Meu filho é um Uzumaki, Neji.

- Hinata é uma Hyuuga.

- Deixou de ser quando se casou comigo.

- Vao ficar aí discutindo? – Shikamaru perguntou, fazendo os dois se voltarem para ele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Shizune nos avisou que Tsunade-sama saiu para fazer o parto do seu filho.

- Então, nós viemos para lhe dar os parabéns. – Chouji sorriu. Naruto coçou a cabeça, rindo. – Muito nervoso, Naruto?

- A vovó não deixou eu entrar na sala. Eu estou tremendo!

Naruto virou a cabeça depressa, quando Ino que ajudava a Hokage saiu da sala, com um embrulho. Sem dar nenhuma pista, apenas escutando o choro do recém-nascido, Naruto seguiu atrás dela.

- Ino, o que aconteceu? Por que...

- Naruto, eu estou ocupada!

- É o meu filho!

A loira deu uma bufada, enquanto, ignorando o loiro, continuou a fazer os procedimentos de rotina. Limpou o bebê, em seguida começou a tirar as medidas do menino.

Naruto quase apanhou, quando ela se virou, dando de cara com ele.

- O que foi?

- O que o meu filho tem de errado?

- Só a sua cara feia. – E ela empurrou o loiro e os amigos que o haviam seguido para fora da sala. Tsunade lhe dissera para não mencionar nada de Hinata.

Pouco depois, Ino colocou o menino no berçário. Naruto olhava para o menino, sem escutar as brincadeiras de Chouji e Shikamaru.

Mesmo a criança sendo tão pequena, era obvia a semelhança entre pai e filho. De Hinata, ele aparentava ter apenas os cabelos escuros.

Naruto poderia ficar ali para sempre, pela sensação de felicidade que sentia. Mais ou menos quinze minutos mais tarde, o grupo que observava o garoto havia aumentado, juntamente com as brincadeiras. Naruto surpreendeu-se, quando Hanabi atravessou por aquele grupo, sem olhar para ninguém. Parou, encarando o sobrinho, finalmente permitindo-se começar a chorar.

- Hanabi, o que aconteceu? – Neji foi o primeiro a se recuperar do susto.

- Hinata... – Ela caiu de joelhos, sem se importar com o local onde estava.

- Hinata? – Naruto olhou para Ino, que tinha vindo ali mandar eles fazerem silencio. A loira apenas abaixou a cabeça. Antes que alguém pensasse em segurar Naruto, em pedir que ele fosse em busca de noticias mais calmo, ele já corria, enquanto um grito apenas era ouvido pelo hospital. – HINATA!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 06

Naruto não me pertence.

Naruto olhou para a foto da esposa, sentindo-se pior do que quando... Ele não saberia dizer. Quando era criança, doía muito receber aqueles olhares frios. Depois, adolescente, conquistara olhares melhores...

Agora, o único olhar que ele queria sentir, ele não sentiria mais. Hinata não o veria tornar-se Hokage. Ele passara a batalhar com muito mais garra, depois do casamento, para que isso acontecesse. Ele decidira acabar de vez com aquela divisão estúpida nos Hyuuga.

O loiro ergueu-se com certa dificuldade do chão. Por mais que quisesse beber para tentar esquecer ao menos por alguns instantes, aquela dor, se fizesse isso estaria insultando Hinata. Seus amigos estavam conversando em voz baixa. Se gritassem, silenciassem, morressem naquele instante, seria o mesmo para ele.

Ele estava vazio. Neji saíra de seu lado, apenas quando tivera a certeza que outra pessoa ficaria vigiando-o. Ele podia não ser tão inteligente quanto Shikamaru, mas percebia que estavam achando que ele tentaria alguma bobagem.

Ele não seria um futuro Hokage morto. Ele tinha um filho para criar.

Criar sem mãe.

Hinata iria perder toda uma vida. Não ia ver Asuka ganhando e perdendo os primeiros dentes, em alguma disputa idiota. Não escutaria Iruka dizendo-lhe que o filho mostrara aos colegas a sua super-técnica-pervertida. Não veria o filho ficar vermelho por conta de alguma garota briguenta. Não suspiraria, pedindo paciência aos céus, quando seu filho o chamasse de "velhote" e ele irritado, corresse atrás do garoto para ensinar bons modos.

Começou a andar devagar, sem ter um rumo definido na cabeça. Sentia alguém o seguindo, mas ele não se virou para olhar quem era. Ele não se importava. Ironicamente, o único sobrevivente dos gennins do time sete, se fosse atacado naquele momento, aceitaria os golpes de bom grado.

Os passos o acabaram levando ao hospital. Asuka Uzumaki naquele momento dormia como um anjo. Mesmo que Hinata não houvesse pedido, ele participara junto com ela, de um cursinho que ensinara sobre como cuidar de um bebê. Embora houvesse tido momentos que ele achara que enfrentar a Akatsuki novamente, sozinho, seria mais fácil, ele tinha uma pequena base.

-Espero que o bebê tenha saído a Hinata. – a voz feminina o fez voltar-se indiferente. Hanabi usava um vestido escuro, que facilmente poderia ser usado por sua doce esposa. Ela não o encarava, olhando para o sobrinho. – Dois dias atrás, um ANBU, veio buscar a resposta do conselho Hyuuga sobre sua... Digamos, candidatura, a Hokage.

-E o que o conselho decidiu? – ele perguntou apenas por perguntar. Naquele momento, não se importava com a resposta.

Hanabi encarou o loiro diretamente nos olhos.

-Meu pai foi um dos principais responsáveis para que a resposta fosse positiva. E eu sinceramente espero, que você cumpra o que prometeu a Neji durante a luta do Exame Chunnin.

-Não se preocupe. – Naruto virou-se para encarar o filho que começou a dar sinais que ia despertar. – Agora eu tenho um motivo a mais para fazer isso.

x

x

x

x

Hiashi olhou através do vidro. Não expressava nenhum sentimento em seu rosto. Hinata era mãe de um garoto de cabelos negros, e extremamente parecido com o marido dela. Se houvesse um observador mais apurado, perceberia que o ex-lider dos Hyuuga, observava com sofreguidão o rosto do neto, a procura de algo que indicasse a sua filha.

Apenas a cor dos cabelos. O menino possuía até mesmo as riscas da raposa, do pai.

-Hiashi-sama? – Ino encarou sem receio o patriarca. Quando ele se dignou a olhá-la, a loira percebeu uma frieza que lhe assustaria, se ela não estivesse acostumada com aquilo. A dor que endurecia, tornava homens indiferentes. – Embora não seja a prática...

-Quando meu neto irá sair daqui? O quão débil ele é?

-Asuka não possui nenhuma doença, aparentemente. Estamos fazendo exames rotineiros, apenas para garantir... – Ino parou. Hiashi completou.

-Que o câncer que Hinata apresentou, não esteja se manifestando nele. Não sou o inútil do meu genro.

-Hiashi-sama, pelo respeito que Hinata tinha pelo senhor, sugiro que se lembre que Naruto foi indicado para ser o Sexto Hokage.

-Ele pode ser até o Imperador do País do Fogo. – Hiashi virou-se e sem lançar nenhum olhar para o neto, começou a andar em direção a saída. –graças a ele, perdi minha filha duas vezes.

X

X

Oi. É muito difícil escrever um tipo de historia que eu não gosto muito, prefiro mil vezes comedias. E mais difícil ainda é escrever sem saber se alguém leu o capitulo publicado, sem saber o que acharam. Prova disso, é que os capítulos anteriores saiam com a regularidade de três dias no Maximo e esse demorou uma semana, para ser estruturado. Obrigada a todos que leram a fanfic.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto não me pertence. Estou nesse mundo para me divertir...

Capitulo 07

Naruto ergueu os olhos para o céu, olhando para os fogos de artifício. Nenhuma sombra de sorriso via-se em seu rosto. Continuou a embalar o filho, que aumentava o choro a cada fogo que explodia.

- Ei, moleque que é isso? Não precisa chorar, por causa desses fogos... Eles estão mostrando que o seu pai agora é o Hokage... – Comecou a caminhar, um suspiro de impaciência saindo de seus lábios. Tentou cantar uma musica, para ver se o distraia, mas sinceramente o som era péssimo até para os seus ouvidos.

Ele estava quase sentindo vontade de se jogar no chão e imitar o bebê, quando escutou uma batida na porta. Abriu-a, encarando um Neji com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Desiste do posto?

- Vai se... – Naruto não estava com paciência para brincadeiras.

- É dessa maneira que pretende educar meu afilhado?

- Não enche meu saco. – Naruto apertou mais um pouco o filho, quando um novo foguete explodiu. Naruto deixou neji na porta, encaminhando-se para o quarto.

Neji entrou na sala, sentando-se. Olhava para a janela, quando Naruto reapareceu.

- Cuida um pouco do teu afilhado. Eu já volto. – Naruto colocou Asuka no colo de Neji. Havia colocado uma camiseta e o calcado. Quando voltou, quinze minutos depois, os fogos de artifício haviam cessado. Neji segurava atrapalhadamente Asuka, que parecia perceber isso... E aproveitar para chorar mais.

Quando Naruto o pegou novamente, Asuka reconhecendo o cheiro do pai, aos poucos começou a se acalmar. Meia hora mais tarde, ainda soluçava, mas fracamente.

- O que você fez?

- Nada de mais. Kage Bushins... E mandei todos procurarem quem estavam soltando os fogos dar um aviso.

- Que aviso?

- Se não parassem, que eu ia enfiar os fogos... Lá mesmo. – acrescentou, quando Neji arregalou os olhos.

- Naruto...

- E acho que amanha vou baixar uma lei, que fogos de artifício, só até...

- Naruto. – Neji o interrompeu.

- Desculpe. Para você ter vindo até aqui, deve ter um motivo muito importante.

- Havia comentários durante a sua posse, sobre uma possível ruptura na aliança com Suna e... – Neji preferia ser outra pessoa a falar, mas era melhor que Naruto soubesse o quanto antes. – sobre um futuro casamento seu.

- Como é que é? – Naruto preferia não ter entendido as ultimas palavras.

- Isso que você ouviu.

- Hinata nem esfriou direito no caixão e querem...

- Como Hokage, você se tornou um excelente partido.

- Como Hokage eu tenho a missão de proteger a vila. Se eu falhar, eu estarei morto. E eu não vou falhar, Neji. Sabe o que me dá a certeza disso? Eu não vou permitir que meu filho seja criado como eu fui.

- Se você falhar, ele tem padrinhos que irão cuidar dele.

- O que realmente você quer me falar com essa conversa?

- Hanabi me pediu para vir conversar com você.

- O que a vespa... Espera aí! – levantou-se de um salto. – A vespa não pode estar querendo...

- Não é nada disso. – Neji falou. Embora sentisse vontade de falar muitas verdades para Naruto, ia apenas dizer o motivo que o levava ali. – Hanabi me pediu para lembra-lo, que caso necessite sair da vila, Asuka pode ficar no clã, sob nossos cuidados. Dela e meus.

- E Hiashi?

- Hiashi-sama estava presente quando estávamos conversando. E não manifestou nenhum protesto, Naruto.

Naruto encarou o filho, que parecia fita-lo indignado, alguns resmungos ainda ecoando pelo apartamento. As únicas coisas que herdara, fisicamente, de Hinata, foram os olhos perolados e os cabelos negros. Cabelos, aliás, que eram tão espetados quanto os seus.

- A proposta, alias, Hanabi queria vir fazer ela mesma. Mas depois do que escutamos na cerimônia, não acho que teria sido conveniente para ela aparecer aqui.

- Bom, jeito com Asuka ela tem... – Naruto fechou os olhos. Ele sabia o quanto era doloroso crescer sem saber o que era uma família. E por mais que ele não gostasse de Hiashi, Hanabi e Neji eram a família de Hinata. Ele não morreria por permitir que Asuka convivesse com eles. – Eu irei fazer isso, com uma condição. – Naruto encostou-se na cadeira, Asuka havia começado a protestar, querendo ir para o chão. Depois que Naruto o largou no chão, o pequeno começou a se arrastar até uma caixa que tinha os seus brinquedos favoritos. – Nada de Byakugan. Asuka vai ser um ninja sem utilizar a sua linhagem. E Neji, aquilo que eu disse no Torneio Chunnin, está valendo. Eu vou acabar com essa divisão estúpida do clã.

Neji concordou com a cabeça.

- Me desculpe por ter demorado tanto para ter consigo o titulo de Hokage.

- Se está se referindo a Tenten, ela fez a escolha dela. – Sem sorrir, Naruto concordou com a cabeça.

X

X

X

Naruto sentia o coração apertando. Mas ele precisava fazer isso. Caminhava em direção ao clã Hyuuga com o filho no braço direito e no esquerdo uma sacola com as roupas do pequeno. Asuka iria completar o primeiro ano de vida dali a um mês. Embora fosse agitado, ele preferia se arrastar pelo chão a tentar caminhar. Naruto ficava embasbacado, cada vez que via o filho "conversar", naquela fala de bebê.

Asuka olhava tudo ao redor, como se fosse a primeira vez. Naruto sabia que Hanabi, quando "seqüestrava" o sobrinho o levava para o clã. Embora sempre no mais tardar no anoitecer ela o levava de volta. Naruto sentia pelo escândalo que Asuka fazia, quando a tia o largava, que ali havia um laço forte entre eles.

Entrou no clã, cumprimentando dois homens com a cabeça. Hanabi havia ordenado passagem livre para ele. Naruto foi até o escritório que sabia ela estar ocupando.

Encontrou um homem, mais ou menos da sua altura, vestindo um quimono preto. Cumprimentando-o, percebeu um tom irônico em sua voz. Embora se sentisse tentado, Naruto decidiu deixar para lá. A segurança de Asuka primeiro. Abriu a porta sem bater e por uma fração de segundo não teve a cabeça arrebentada por um vaso atirado por Hanabi.

- Suma daqui seu verme!

- Isso é para mim ou para outro cara? – Naruto pediu ainda meio abaixado. Asuka começou a rir, provavelmente imaginando que era uma brincadeira do pai.

- Naruto! – Hanabi ficou vermelha. – Se eu soubesse que era você tinha mirado melhor! – Hanabi bufou. Quando percebeu o sobrinho, franziu as sobrancelhas. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bem... – Naruto parou, quando o filho começou a bater palmas e estendendo as os bracinhos para a tia, falou.

- NABI!

Os dois adultos ficaram estáticos, virando sua atenção para o pequeno, que começou a se remexer.

- O que? – Hanabi sussurou. Era impressão sua ou...

- Nabi! – Asuka empurrou o pai e estendeu os braços novamente para ela.

- Acho que ele quer ir com você. – Naruto passou o filho para o colo da cunhada. A primeira coisa que ele fez, foi agarrar a mecha do cabelo da tia, que caia no seu rosto. – Caraca a primeira palavra do meu filho é o teu nome? E cadê papai?

- Sinceramente, Naruto, você não tem chance contra o charme feminino Hyuuga. – Hanabi riu, sentando-se. A discussão contra Kento simplesmente sumiu da cabeça da líder. – por que você trouxe Asuka e roupas para ele?

- Bem... – Naruto largou a sacola no chão, enquanto fechava a porta. - Resumindo, vou ter que sair de Konoha por uns dias. – Hanabi beijou a testa do sobrinho, antes de erguer a cabeça.

- E você quer que eu cuide de Asuka?

- Bom, já que ele prefere a Nabi que o pai... – Fingiu-se magoado. – Acho que não seria má idéia.

- Tudo bem. – Hanabi deu de ombros, um falso ar despreocupado no seu rosto. Se o Hokage ia sair da vila, era porque a situação estava ficando critica. – nesse tempo, pode deixar que vamos ensinar ele a correr maratonas.

Naruto fez uma cara aborrecida, que se desfez no instante que ajoelhou-se para ficar na altura do filho.

- Eu vou voltar, moleque, está bem? Enquanto isso, trate de obedecer sua tia, sobreviver a comida dela e nada de ir espiar as garotas na terma, entendeu? – Pegou o filho novamente, apertando-o com força. Asuka reclamou e praticamente pulou de volta no colo da tia. Naruto limpou as lagrimas do rosto, sem se importar que Hanabi as visse. – Eu... vou indo, porque o pessoal até já está me esperando. Até a volta, vespa! – Se virou e saiu antes que Hanabi o batesse.

Mas a única coisa q ela conseguiu fazer, foi chorar.


	8. Chapter 8

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE. VIM AO MUNDO A PASSEIO...

SEM NET EM CASA. ENTAO, CAPITULO NOVO QUANDO A SITUACAO SE RESOLVER

Capitulo 08

Hiashi franziu a testa, com a visão que estava tendo. Hanabi estava sentada no chão, na frente do sobrinho que ria para ela, batendo as mãos.

Tenho muita sorte, sabia, Asuka? Não vou cair no chão, com o seu charme... – ela entregou um boneco de borracha, que o pequeno pegou e antes de enfiar na boca, riu novamente.

O que essa criança esta fazendo aqui?

Está brincando, papai. – Hanabi jogou a mecha para trás.

Isso eu estou vendo. O que me refiro, é porque você não a levou já embora?

Naruto vai ficar fora da vila por alguns dias. Ofereci-me junto com Neji, para ficar com ele, em todas as ocasiões que isso se faça necessário.

Então deixe-o com Neji.

Se meu primo não estivesse com o Hokage em missão, eu não estaria submetendo Asuka ao seu mal-humor. – Hanabi tinha os olhos levemente cerrados.

Talvez eu não estivesse mal-humorado se você tivesse aceitado que...

Eu já lhe disse. Case-se você com Kento e me deixe em paz! – Hanabi se pos em pé. Seu pai, tirando os primeiros meses depois da morte de Hinata, havia voltado a insistir para que ela casasse com Kento.

Hanabi, você é a líder do clã. Deve providenciar para que...

O clã já tem um futuro líder papai. – Hanabi abaixou-se e mostrou-lhe Asuka. – Asuka, o filho de Hinata.

Hinata já não pertencia à família principal.

Asuka é filho do Hokage. E se ele permitir, vou adotá-lo para que não haja duvidas na sucessão. Se não acreditava que Naruto, por que...

Hiashi virou-se.

Um pedido de sua irmã. O ultimo.

O único o senhor quer dizer. Papai, Hinata queria ver a todos...

Mantenha essa criança longe de mim, Hanabi. E quanto aos seus planos de adoção, sugiro que pense duas vezes antes. Afinal, Kento pode não concordar. – Hiashi saiu, saiu, deixando Hanabi bufando.

Nem morta eu me caso com aquele... – falou um palavrão, que se Hiashi tivesse escutado, lavaria sua boca. Asuka começou a rir, despertando-a. – você não escutou isso, entendeu?

Nabi! – Asuka continuou a rir. Hanabi o encarou alguns segundos, antes de fazer o mesmo.

X

X

Naruto juntou as sobrancelhas.

Você está certo disso?

Gaara assentiu.

Acredito que seja a melhor opção. Fingir uma animosidade entre Suna e Konoha, juntando forças, enquanto o País do Vento Gelado pensa que existe uma possibilidade de nos encurralar.

O inferno vai virar paraíso antes de eu deixar alguma coisa com Konoha. – As palavras de Naruto penetraram nos corações de quem o escutou como uma promessa. As chamas da fogueira, que haviam acendido para espantar o frio pareceram brilhar mais fortes por um momento.

O inferno vai ser se as Virgens se meterem no meio. – Kankuro falou, meio sem pensar.

As Virgens? – Shikamaru franziu a testa. – Achei que fosse apenas uma lenda.

Que lenda? – Naruto pediu interessado.

Shikamaru suspirou, meio entediado.

Dizem que há um templo, que ninguém sabe localizar. Dentro dele, vivem apenas mulheres.

Gostei da idéia. – Konohomaru quase levou um soco de Naruto, que estava ao seu lado.

Está virando pervertido, garoto?

Não, não é isso!

Que espécie de mulheres são elas? – Neji quase revirou os olhos com a infantilidade daqueles dois.

Dizem que são guerreiras, que apenas se envolvem quando a situação envolve traição.

Por que então elas não se envolveram quando houve o Torneio Chunnin?

Por um simples motivo. Não houve envolvimento de forças superiores... Ou inferiores.

Naruto arregalou os olhos. Konohomaru quase teve o pescoço quebrado pela força que o loiro exercia, quando se agarrou na pessoa mais próxima que estava.

Isso é brincadeira, não é?

X

Ter o filho de Hinata com aquele insuportável sob o mesmo teto, abalava o sistema nervoso de Hiashi. Quando Hanabi o trazia para passar as tardes com ela, o ex-líder por mais que fosse doloroso para seu orgulho admitir, fugia.

Refugiava-se em lugares que não costumava freqüentar a muito tempo. O mais estranho era que eram lugares, que ele levava Hinata, quando era criança... Lugares que ele achava que iria levar seu neto.

Ninguém compreendia. Ele não iria explicar, também. Quanto tempo aquele estafermo do Uzumaki iria demorar? Ele sabia que eram três dias até Suna, mais três para voltar...

Hiashi suspirou, antes de sair do quarto. A casa havia sido transformada. Por todos os lados, havia um lembrete de uma criança. Um brinquedo no meio da sala, uma toalha pequena bordada esquecida em cima da mesa...

Ele pegou a toalha, onde estavam bordados os símbolos de Konoha e um redemoinho. Hiashi sorriu sem querer. Havia naquele pedaço de pano a delicadeza de mãos de fada. Das mãos de Hinata.

Deixou o pano onde estava, virando-se quando escutou uma voz infantil.

Nabi... – Asuka estava se arrastando, usando um tom de lamento, como se estivesse treinando depois de escutar alguém falando daquela maneira. – Nabi...

O que está fazendo rapazinho? – Hiashi aproximou-se do neto, que sorriu e estendeu os braços para ele. Quando Hiashi, depois de hesitar um pouco, o pegou no colo, Asuka colocou as duas mãos no rosto dele.

Nabi!

Hanabi? Está procurando sua tia? – Hiashi pareceu se lembrar de quando suas meninas eram do tamanho dele. Hinata também colocava as mãos no rosto dele, murmurando "papai".

Nabi!

Não sou Hanabi, garoto. Sou seu avô, Hiashi.

O som do nome do avô pareceu muito divertido para Asuka, que começou a rir.

Nabi!

X

X

Duas garotas riam, quando a mais sensata entre elas balançou a cabeça em negativa.

Vocês duas deviam estar mais preocupadas com outra coisa, não com esse tipo de bobagens.

Bobagens? Ela está dizendo que as minhas visões são bobagens, Sakura!

Tomoyo, você não aprendeu ainda a ignorar essa cabeça de vento?

Eu não sou cabeça de vento! E eu juro! Tomoyo-chan estava parecendo muito feliz, ao lado daquele moreno.

Se ela exibia uma barriga enorme, é claro que ela estava feliz! – Sakura resolveu ajudar a amiga a irritar a outra.

Sakura!

Ainda mais por que ele exibia um fogo interior muito... – ela fez uma expressão de suspense, antes das três começarem a rir.

A que estava provocando a amiga, ergueu os olhos para o céu, encarando a lua. Ela estava tão bela! A jovem fixou seu olhar no luar, quando uma sensação que lhe era familiar desde a infância começou a ser notada.

Por mais que quisesse desviar o olhar, não conseguiu. A lua dividiu-se em duas, duas luas cheias idênticas... Que aos poucos, tornaram-se os olhos de um rapaz.

Não era o que ela chamaria de belo. Ela começou a ver o corpo dele. Era forte. E protegia uma garota com o corpo, que parecia estar deliciada com a proteção dele.

Ela é a mulher que eu amo. E eu lhe dou minha palavra que eu não vou sair desse lugar sem ela!

A jovem fechou os olhos, desmaiando em seguida. Suas companheiras a seguraram, impedindo que caísse dentro do lago, onde as três jovens se banhavam. A levaram para a margem, sem que a companheira tivesse despertado.

Vá avisar mamãe. – a garota que havia sido provocada ajoelhou-se, tirando os cabelos da companheira do rosto. Muito tempo depois, a garota despertou. E ajudada pela amiga, foi para seu quarto.

Na primeira hora do dia seguinte, uma mulher idosa acendia um incenso, quando escutou uma batida na porta. Mandou entrar, virando-se para a visitante.

Mãe, estou aqui. –a jovem que tivera a visão curvou-se até o chão. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque.

Então, você teve uma visão, criança.

Sim. – por fim ela ergueu-se, encarando sem hesitação a mais velha. – Tomoyo, Sakura e eu nos banhávamos ontem a noite, quando a tive.

Por que demoraram tanto no banho?

A garota fez um bico, emburrada.

Sakura e eu... Hum... Brincávamos com Tomoyo, quando...

Que espécie de brincadeira?

Um brincadeira de extremo mau-gosto, admito. – ela suspirou. Se a mulher a que chamava de mãe, lhe passasse mais um sermão...

Tomoyo e Sakura são suas amigas, criança. Desde que vocês três entraram aqui, nunca as vi separadas.

Tomoyo e Sakura são minhas irmãs. – a jovem rebateu. – Nunca faria uma brincadeira que elas não pudessem suportar. Se brinco com Tomoyo que ela irá encontrar um homem moreno, que possui...

Era sobre ela?

A jovem nem precisou pensar sobre a mudança brusca de assunto.

Sim. Era a mesma garota.

E?

Um rapaz. Ele a protegia com o corpo... E desafiava claramente...

Entendo. – A mulher idosa caminhou lentamente até a cadeira no meio da sala. Refletiu por alguns instantes. – Acho que está na hora.

Hora do que?

De você escolher sua missão, criança.

Minha missão? Que espécie de escolha eu tenho, Mãe?

Duas escolhas. A primeira é mais fácil. Você deverá matá-la, antes que o servo do Demônio a encontre e a tome sob sua proteção. E também mata-lo.

A jovem ficou pálida.

Como?

É isso ou então... Cria-la para que ela seja como uma de nós. Uma guerreira contra seu próprio pai.

Com todo o respeito, Mãe... A senhora andou tomando o Vinho de Arroz antes de comer alguma coisa?

Duas horas mais tarde, a jovem soltou com precisão a corda de seu arco. A flecha foi diretamente ao alvo.

Perfeita como sempre. – Sakura comentou, fazendo sua amiga a olhar.

Está sendo irônica.

Espero que você esteja preparada. Tomoyo não recebeu bem a idéia que você vai sair daqui.

Isso significa exatamente o que?

Que eu vou junto com você. – quando as duas se viraram, observando o rosto de Tomoyo branco de raiva. – E se você planeja ir sozinha até a criança e o servo, pode ir alterando seus planos. Eu não vou deixar você se suicidar e também...

Desde quando ela é tão tagarela? – Sakura foi surpreendida pela pergunta da amiga.

Desde que começou a acreditar naquela bobagem que você disse sobre encontrar um homem maduro e moreno com fogo interior.

Tomoyo... – ela não soube como dizer.

Ela estava mentindo. – Sakura entregou a amiga, que lhe mostrou a língua.

Não importa agora. Depois do que eu disse para a Mãe, não posso ficar aqui de qualquer maneira.

As duas amigas, encararam Tomoyo como se ela tivesse criado duas cabeças.

Quando partimos, Saori-chan? – Tomoyo sorriu, como se estivesse olhando para uma borboleta pousada em uma flor.

X

X

Boa tarde, Hokage-sama. – Naruto voltou a atenção para o vigia.

Oi... Han... Como é mesmo seu nome?

Kenshin.

Kenshin. – Naruto inclinou a cabeça. – A vespa está por ai?

Perdão?

Hanabi... Ela está?

Sim. Hanabi-sama deve estar no escritório, aproveitando que seu filho está dormindo, para colocar os assuntos do clã em dia.

Você sabe se o moleque deu trabalho?

Naruto se sentia culpado. A viagem que achava que duraria apenas uma semana, tomara mais tempo que ele pensara. Asuka completara o primeiro aniversario sem a presença de nenhum dos pais...

Ele só esperava que isso não fosse um sinal, de como seria a vida do filho.

- Bem, vou logo falar com a vespa... Quer dizer, Hanabi. Tenha um bom dia.

- O senhor também. – kenshin desejou de volta, virando-se para a porta.

Naruto andou, sentindo-se desconfortável. Havia dentro daquelas cercas algo que o perturbava profundamente.

Caminhando lentamente, sentiu um arrepio. Andou até a corredor que levava ao escritório de Hanabi, quando avistou dois homens conversando baixinho.

Bom dia. – cumprimentou, eles se endireitaram.

Hokage-sama. Desculpe-me, mas não vai poder passar por aqui.

Não agora... – os dois soltaram uma risadinha, que fez o sangue de Naruto ferver.

E por que não?

Kento possui um... – A hesitação do mais alto fez o outro rir. – Assunto para resolver com Hanabi-sama.

O que você quer... – o som de alguma coisa se quebrando, fez Naruto erguer a cabeça.

Saia daqui! – a voz de hanabi continha autoridade, embora não força.

Embora Naruto não ouvisse a resposta, não conseguiu deixar de sentir um mau pressentimento.

Deixe-me passar. – avisou em tom baixo.

Não. – os homens colocaram-se em posição de luta.

Se é assim que vocês querem... – naruto tirou a mochila das costas. – Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Depois de alguns minutos, os dois homens eram jogados no pátio do clã. Os três Narutos limparam as mãos, com desprezo.

Isso não foi nada. Quando eu estiver com inspiração me procurem, entenderam?

Naruto virou-se preocupado. Os bushins desfizeram-se no ar. Ele avançou até a porta. Abriu-a devagar, encontrando uma cena que lhe fez ferver o sangue.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 09

Notas: Naruto não me pertence. Mas a Hinata sim, tenho provas disso. Um recibo de R 12,00 onde está especificada a venda da minha ratinha favorita.

Mirela Batista me obrigou a ver Naruto. E foi quem me ajudou a fazer uma parte desse capitulo... A culpa é toda dela!

Capítulo 09

Hanabi estava com o kimono aberto, meio debruçada na mesa. Embora Naruto não pudesse ver com perfeição, percebia que ela estava tentando se soltar dos braços de um homem.

- Por que resistir, Hanabi-chan?

Hanabi sentia os músculos enfraquecidos, não respondendo às suas ordens.

- Vai ser a última vez que eu te mando me soltar!

- E não vai ser preciso mais nenhuma! – Naruto entrou como um furacão, atingindo o homem no queixo. Hanabi caiu no chão, fechando o kimomo. Naruto pegou o homem, que ativara o byakugan, e lhe enfiou mais um soco. – Que espécie de verme é você?

O homem riu.

- Verme? Se uma garotinha insolente...

Naruto sentiu a raposa rosnando dentro dele, os olhos já apresentavam a coloração vermelha.

- Saia daqui. – Kento virou de costas para Naruto, encarando Hanabi, que havia levado as mãos à cabeça, sentindo-se zonza.

x

O servente da casa dos Hyuuga olhava orgulhoso para a pintura que havia acabado de fazer com tanto esmero, quando ouviu uma voz masculina um tanto quanto alterada e em um segundo aquela mesma parede tinha sido colocada a baixo! Uma verdadeira tropa de homens de laranja havia saiu de dentro do escritório de Hanabi-sama como uma Tsuname arrastando tudo que havia pela frente. Aquele bolo se concentrou em um ponto e tudo que se ouvia era sons de pontapés chutes e gritos roucos daquela massa destrutiva de gente de repente tudo aquilo se transformou em fumaça restando apenas dois homens que se engalfinharam em uma luta corporal acirrada.

O loiro de laranja que o servente pesarosamente reconheceu como o Hokage de Konoha parecia nem se quer notar os golpes que levava do adversário, Kento-sama, o talzinho que o fez refazer todo o serviço da parede por causa de um pelo que achou na pintura, esse por fim começou a se esquivar e depois a fugir dos ataques do hokage correndo em direção de Hanabi-sama. Sem espera ele se postou por trás da moça agarrando-a pelos cabelos e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

vai ter troco sua desprezivelzinha, aquele bastardo não vai vigiar você a vida toda!- nesse minuto hanabi sentiu todo o peso do corpo de Kento sobre as costas e o derrubou no chão, ao olhar pra trás apenas notou o servente assobiando algo olhando pra cima disfarçadamente havia uma lata de tinta bem ao lado onde Kento caira. – bem aqui é um lugar de obras é perigoso, coisas caem a todo tempo, não é?

Hanabi sorriu. Naruto pegou Kento pelo colarinho, não se importando com quem estivesse ali.

- ACORDA PRA APANHAR SEU VI FILHO DA P , SEU MER, SEM P. SEU...

- Naruto... – interferiu hanabi olhando em direção do buraco. A tontura que Hanabi tentava ignorar mostrou-se mais forte que ela. Desmaiou sem perceber que o servente descera pelas escadas e correra para a casa de Neji, onde sabia que Hiashi estaria.

Naruto cansara de esperar que Kento acordasse e chutou-o para um canto. Ficou assustado quando percebeu que Hanabi não reagia, mesmo quando chamada pelo apelido.

Pegou-a no colo e mal conseguiu dar cinco passos quando escutou a voz de Hiashi.

-Onde pensa que vai com minha filha?

-Levar para a vovó examina-la. – naruto respondeu, tentando ficar calmo. Não queria começar mais uma luta naquele dia.

-O que você...

Naruto apontou com o queixo para os homens que haviam bloqueado Kento.

-Se quiser saber mais, acho que aqueles dois passarinhos vão ser mais úteis. – se virou, e antes que começasse a correr, Naruto foi surpreendido pela voz de Hiashi.

-Cuide dela até Neji ou eu ir. – Quando Naruto se virou para o sogro, percebeu o servente meio ofegante, como se tivesse falado muito rápido. Assentiu antes de sair.

Quando entrou no hospital, por pura sorte, Tsunade estava saindo.

-Vovó!

-Naruto o que... – Tsunade arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a mulher no colo dele.

-Depois que a senhora examinar ela, eu explico tudo!

Naruto ficou no corredor, andando de um lado para outro, agitado. Estava quase invadindo o quarto, quando a loira abriu a porta.

-Então, vovó? Como...

-Naruto, pelo que você me falou, enquanto estávamos subindo, não há duvidas que Hanabi foi drogada. Já tirei amostras para saber que droga foi usada.

-Certo. Tem alguma coisa que posso fazer?

-Primeiro, se acalmar. Segundo, o que você acha que sua ação vai acarretar?

-Se eu pudesse, estaria agora lá no clã, mostrando para aquele...

-Naruto! – Tsunade o cortou.

-Eu queria matá-lo, vovó. Aliás, eu só não estou lá arrebentando com aquela via, porque Hiashi me pediu para ficar com a vespa.

Tsunade ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Desde quando que você fica fazendo o que lhe pedem?

-Daria para pular essa parte? – Naruto se impacientou. - O importante vovó é que a vespa está bem ou não?

-Quando acordar, talvez ela ainda fique zonza. Mas acho que no mais está tudo bem.

Naruto assentiu, o rosto frio.

-Vou repetir a pergunta. O que você acha que vai acontecer?

-Não sou vidente.

Tsunade suspirou.

-Você pode entrar e ficar com ela. Não se esqueça, que provavelmente, Hanabi somente vai acordar pela manhã.

-Certo.

-Naruto? – A ex-Hokage encarou o homem de olhos tristes a sua frente. – Hiashi lhe deu a maior prova de confiança que ele consegue dar, nesse momento. Confiança e lealdade. Não jogue isso fora.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Algum dia você vai entender. – Tsunade deu-lhe um sorriso encorajador, antes de sair. Naruto ficou encarando a loira, até ela desaparecer no corredor. Suspirou cansado, antes de entrar no quarto.

Sentou-se em uma poltrona que estava ao lado da cama, encarando a cunhada com os olhos meio cerrados. Quando Hanabi crescera, tomando formas femininas?

A cada dia ele escutava comentários, que fariam Hiashi enlouquecer de raiva. Deu uma risadinha abafada. Tinha pena do coitado que casasse com ela. A língua ferina da jovem fazia o diabo cantar hinos de louvor a Kami-sama. Encostou as pálpebras por um momento, antes de mergulhar em um sono, que era igualado ao da jovem ao seu lado, de tão profundo.

Despertou assustado, com Neji lhe sacudindo o ombro.

-Achei que Hiashi-sama tivesse lhe pedido para cuidar de Hanabi.

-O que aconteceu depois que saí de lá? – Naruto moderou o tom de voz, embora tivesse quase certeza que Hanabi não o escutaria.

-Kento, Jun e Daisuke foram expulsos do clã, saíram de Konoha. E Hiashi-sama deixou bem claro, a todos que quisessem ouvir, que o próximo que ousasse levantar os olhos ou a mao contra Hanabi ou Asuka, iria diretamente para o caixão. Que não se deixaria deter novamente pelas minhas mãos.

-Você devia ter deixado Hiashi matar os três. – Naruto falou seriamente.

Neji deu um meio-sorriso.

-Havia muitas testemunhas. Se Hiashi-sama encontrar novamente Kento, vou ajudá-lo a mandar Kento para o inferno.

-Não. – Naruto levantou-se. – Eu vou encontrar Kento primeiro. E eu lhe dou minha palavra de Hokage, que vou mata-lo. – Naruto encarou Hanabi por um momento, então lembrou-se de uma pessoa muito importante. – Onde está o moleque?

- Hiashi-sama pegou Asuka nos braços depois que Kento e os outros haviam saído e provavelmente está tentando ensina-lo a falar vovô...

-Você não sabe contar piadas, Neji. Então, nem tente.

X

X

Naruto ajoelhou-se, depositando o buquê de lírios brancos em frente a lapide.

-Oi Hinata-chan! – ele tentou parecer empolgado. Mas a verdade, é que estava em frangalhos. – vim aqui falar primeiro com você, antes de trazer o moleque. Você nem acredita o que está acontecendo na vila! – ele riu, relembrando a cena. – Bom, nasceu à filha do Lee com a Tenten... – Naruto passou a mao esquerda nos cabelos, que estavam úmidos do banho. – Ela vai se chamar Sanae... E eu espero sinceramente que ela se pareça com a mãe, porque se puxar a cara feia do Lee... – balançou a cabeça, expulsando os pensamentos que lhe vieram. - Tomara que o moleque e ela sejam amigos. Quem não vai gostar muito é o Neji, mas contanto que eles não se casem... Acho que está tudo bem, não é? – deu um sorriso forçado. – A vida para todo mundo continuou...

Naruto curvou a cabeça. Quando ergueu, a mascara que colocara para sair do hospital, finalmente ruiu.

-E a minha está sendo um inferno. Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Hinata. – ele sentou-se sobre a relva, o olhar distante. – Sei que tenho Asuka... Mas às vezes, nem o nosso filho é suficiente. Eu olho para ele, tentando ver você e... Não consigo! Dói demais, Hinata. Dói quando eu acordo e olho para o lado, só tendo uma parede vazia. Dói quando eu pego o moleque que coloca as mãos no meu rosto, arregalando os olhos, brincando comigo. Dói quando... – Naruto puxou ar, continuando.a falar. – quando eu penso na minha vida, no que ela já foi, no que ela é e no que vai se transformar. Eu não agüento mais de dor, Hinata. Tiraram-me o ero-sennin... Ele podia ser um pervertido, mas me fez sentir humano... E quando encontrei o Sasuke daquele jeito... O meu irmão...

Lagrimas começaram a escorrer do rosto dele.

-E a morte da Sakura, na batalha final contra a Akatsuki... Minha irmã... Quando... Quando aquilo aconteceu, eu achei que tinha chegado no fim do poço. Mas eu estava enganado, Hinata. Eu tenho vivido no fim do poço, desde que eu toquei no seu corpo frio. Eu não consigo me sentir alegre de verdade. Quando finalmente ocupei o cargo de Hokage, eu só conseguia pensar... "Hinata-chan ia ficar orgulhosa do marido..."

Naruto sentou-se, em seguida começou a alisar a fotografia da lapide.

-De todas as pessoas que eram importantes para mim, só o moleque é que está me segurando desse lado, Hinata. Eu não... Não sei... Se alguma coisa acontecer com ele... – a brisa tocou o rosto do loiro, que não percebeu. – Eu não tenho mais ninguém, Hinata. Se alguma coisa acontecer com Asuka, eu não vou agüentar. – fechou os olhos. – Eu... Eu... Eu desisto de tudo. Do cargo de Hokage, que eu tanto sonhei a minha vida inteira... Desisto desse sofrimento amaldiçoado que é carregar essa raposa dentro de mim... Desisto da minha vida...


	10. Chapter 10

X

Capítulo 10

Três anos depois...

- E daí, o vovô Hiashi disse que quando eu for para a Academia, eu tenho que estudar bastante, porque a minha mãe era uma das melhores alunas.

- É verdade. – Naruto sorriu. Asuka havia demorado a falar e andar, mas depois disso... Ele admitia ter saudades do tempo em que o seu moleque era um bebê, que chorava quase o dia inteiro, que gostava de ficar no colo.

- A Nabi é que ficou muito brava quando...

Naruto, às vezes, ficava espantado com a capacidade de Asuka falar. Ele não parava um minuto. Trocava de assunto com uma velocidade espantosa.

- E o que o seu avô disse quando você lhe fez a pergunta do gato?

Asuka bateu na própria cabeça.

- Bom... ele pensou... Disse que o gato saia de dentro de um balde... Disse um monte de coisas. Mas nenhuma delas estava certa. Daí, o padrinho Neji disse que eu podia aprender a jogar Shouji, porque...

Asuka correu na frente do pai, que apenas riu. Ele, mais uma vez, estava levando o moleque para Hanabi tomar conta. Naruto tivera que sair diversas vezes nos últimos anos, e ele sentia que mesmo que quisesse destruir os laços entre Asuka e os Hyuuga, não conseguiria, de tão fortes que eles estavam.

- Ei, pai! – Asuka estava usando uma camiseta branca com o símbolo de Konoha e calção azul marinho. Voltou agitando os braços. – Posso ficar brincando com a Sanae?

- Não. Temos que ir falar logo com o seu avô e sua tia, lembra-se?

- Tá bom, tá bom... Que saco! – Ele chutou uma pedrinha no chão. Naruto riu, ajoelhando-se.

- Agora você não pode brincar, mas se pedir com jeito para a sua tia depois, quem sabe ela deixa?

- Sabe, pai... Acho que eu to começando a entender o mundo dos adultos.

- É mesmo?

- Claro! Então vou fazer isso mesmo. A Nabi deixa eu brincar com a Sanae, contanto que eu coma todas aquelas porcarias que ela cozinha. – Naruto riu com vontade. Encarou o menino com seriedade.

- E que tipo de porcarias ela cozinha?

-Torta de brócolis, pastel com brócolis, pão de brócolis... Acho que ela bota brócolis até mesmo no arroz!

- Então vamos combinar uma coisa?

- Eu já sei essa combinação de cor: obedeça a sua tia, sobreviva à comida dela e não espie as garotas na terma. Tá achando que eu sou algum pervertido, é?

- Não. Só quero garantir que, quando eu voltar, você esteja vivo. – Abraçou o filho.

- Não se preocupe, velhote... Eu sou Asuka Uzumaki e, quando você voltar, eu vou estar bem vivo, estou certo! – Começou a correr.

- Ah, bom... – Quando Naruto percebeu o que Asuka falara, levantou-se irritado. – Do que você me chamou, seu moleque? – gritou, antes de escutar o riso do filho.

- Velhote, você não me pega!

- Volta aqui, moleque! Eu vou te mostrar quem é o velhote!

X

X

X

Gaara sentiu a respiração falhar. Uma enorme dor no peito, sem mencionar as costelas quebradas que devia ter. Ou os inúmeros ferimentos pelo corpo.

- Ora, ora... Isso que é o Kazekage de Suna?

Ele sentiu que a vista começou a ficar meio turva, quando duas flechas passaram ao seu lado, atingindo os homens com quem lutava.

Tentou dar um passo, quando uma mão feminina o segurou pelo braço.

- Senhor, está muito machucado para...

- Preciso achar Naruto. – Ele se virou, encarando uma morena que o observava preocupada.

- Se não estiver vivo, a única coisa que vai achar é a porta de entrada para o inferno!

Gaara a olhou sem expressão.

- Saori está cobrindo uma extensão de cinco quilômetros. Se me permitir curá-lo, poderá voltar a lutar sem o menor problema.

- Quem são você e sua amiga?

- Sou Tomoyo. Agora sente-se. Minha amiga é a responsável por essas flechas. – Tomoyo conseguiu, sem dificuldade, sentá-lo. – Se seu amigo estiver com problemas, ela vai ajudá-lo, como fez com o senhor.

- Eles estão em maior número.

- Saori consegue atirar quatro flechas por vez... E tem uma expressão corporal que muitas pessoas invejam. – Tomoyo colocou a mão na cabeça de Gaara, que começou a piscar. Uma grande sonolência se instalou nele.

- O que é você?

Tomoyo não respondeu, preocupada com os ferimentos que encontrava nele. Sabia estar causando uma grande dor, pois examinava os canais de chakra e as veias sanguíneas, ao mesmo tempo que ia forçando o fechamento das feridas.

- Uma inimiga do Lado Escuro. Agora, preocupe-se em descansar. Quando acordar, vai estar entre amigos.

Gaara sentiu como se uma bola de fogo lhe atravessasse a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que o resto do corpo ficava gelado. Desmaiou.

Não viu, muito tempo depois, uma garota se aproximar ofegante.

- Aqueles filhos da mãe têm mais perna que eu fôlego – Saori resmungou à guisa de cumprimento. Tomoyo aplicara uma compressa na cabeça de Gaara, que ainda estava desmaiado.

Saori despencou ao lado do ruivo, sem olhar no rosto dele.

- Eu já disse, Tomoyo, que você é um guarda-chuva de encrencas?

- Não reclame tanto, Saori. Você bem que gosta das lutas que temos nos metido.

- Ela ainda não nasceu. Então, eu aproveito para treinar um pouquinho. – Sorriu, antes de reparar no rosto do ruivo. Arregalou os olhos, deu um pulo para trás, gritando: – Ah!

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu já vi esse cara antes, Tomoyo.

- Sério? E ele é quem?

- Encrenca para o meu lado.

- Achei que a sua encrenca fosse loiro de olhos azuis.

- Como estão os ferimentos dele?

- Feios. – Tomoyo foi sincera. – Por milímetros o coração dele não foi atingido na veia principal. Se ele não melhorar em algumas horas, podemos dizer adeus.

- Acha que uma transferência pode ajudar? – Saori o encarou seriamente. Os olhos dele não haviam se aberto nenhuma vez.

- Em último caso. Mas eu acho que...

- Eu faço. – Colocou-se de pé, pendurando o arco no ombro. – Vou buscar um pouco de água fresca para trocar as compressas.

-Você sabe que só pode fazer uma transferência se...

- Ele é o tipo de encrenca com todas as letras maiúsculas. Foi isso que a mãe me disse.

- E você diz isso sorrindo?

Saori suspirou.

- Eu o vi quando tinha doze anos, Tomoyo. E ele está tão bonito quanto naquele dia.

- Entendo. – Tomoyo acenou com a cabeça. – Apresse-se então.

X

X

X

- Ei, vovô.

- O que é, Asuka?

- Será que o papai vai demorar muito?

- Eu não sei, Asuka.

- Então, reformulando: será que antes de eu entrar na Academia, ele volta?

- Não sei – Hiashi repetiu a resposta. Naruto havia partido em mais uma missão, essa demorava já quase dez meses. Asuka falava do pai a cada cinco minutos, quando não ficava dando alguma prova do comportamento deplorável do pai.

- Caramba, o senhor não sabe nada? Humf! – Asuka bufou, cruzando os braços.

- A única coisa que sei, Asuka, é que enquanto ele não voltar, nós, sua tia, Neji e eu, vamos cuidar de você.

- Humf. – Asuka fez um bico, encarando o avô. – Tá, eu deixo vocês cuidarem de mim, sob uma condição.

- Você não vai comer lamen três vezes ao dia.

- Um garotinho nem pode sonhar?

- Asuka. – O modo sério de Hiashi fez o garotinho rir.

- Eu estava brincando, vovô. A condição é simples.

- Nada de lamen?

- Que lamen! Eu quero que o senhor não brigue com o papai porque ele deu o colar da vovó Tsunade pra eu cuidar. Promete?

- Posso pensar no assunto.

- Posso pensar no assunto não vale! O papai diz, que quando um homem dá a sua palavra, ele não pode voltar atrás.

- Então está certo. Eu prometo não brigar com Naruto por conta do colar... Agora, não prometo nada não deixar a sua tia dar uns bons tabefes nele por conta disso.

Asuka riu.

- A Nabi pode! – Os dois se encararam e começaram a rir.

- Hiashi-sama! – Kenshi parou, ofegante. – Tsunade-sama o está chamando com urgência à antiga sala dela.

- Ela disse qual o motivo?

Os olhos de Kenshi se desviaram por um momento para Asuka, o que fez Hiashi se colocar de pé imediatamente.

- Asuka, vá ficar com Hanabi ou Neji. Não saia por motivo nenhum do clã, entendeu?

- Não sou...

Hiashi nem escutou o resto da frase, saindo apressado.

- Kenshi, o...

- Asuka-sama, eu vou lhe levar até sua tia. É melhor que você escute Hiashi-sama.

Asuka estava impaciente. Sua tia trabalhava e ele a encarava fazendo caretas, como se isso fizesse o tempo passar.

- Ei, Nabi. O que a vovó Tsunade queria com o vovô Hiashi?

- Não sei.

- Não sei, não sei... Vocês só sabem dizer isso! Daqui a pouco, eu vou perguntar: "Nabi, você é um repolho ou um nabo?" E você vai responder: "não sei"!.

- Asuka! Se Tsunade-sama chamou seu avô, é porque o assunto é importante!

- Acha que é porque o papai voltou muito machucado e eles não querem que eu cuide dele?

- Venha cá. – Quando Asuka se sentou no colo da tia, ela o abraçou. – A primeira vez que vi seu pai lutando, ele prometeu a Neji que ia se tornar Hokage e que ia acabar com a divisão entre as famílias no clã Hyuuga. Hoje ele é o Hokage. Alguma criança, desde que você nasceu, tem o selo da família secundária?

- Não. – Asuka pensou alguns instantes.

- Seu pai disse que dessa vez, talvez ele fosse demorar, não disse? Eu duvido que, se ele estiver vivo, ele não vá voltar. Mesmo que demore muito tempo.

- Mas já faz muito tempo que ele foi!

- E talvez demore muito mais. Talvez você tenha que começar a ir à academia antes dele voltar. Se isso acontecer, você pode ter certeza que vai ter muitas novidades para contar para ele. E ele vai querer ouvir cada uma!

- Humf... Nabi? Eu posso escutar a sua conversa com o vovô?

- Depende se ele deixar.

- Hum... Posso ir brincar com a Sanae?

- Dessa vez não. Você pode ir até o seu quarto, e para começar, vai colocar todas as roupas sujas no cesto. Quando meu pai vier, eu mando lhe chamar.

- Mas eu comi tudo...

- Asuka. – Hanabi o encarou, fazendo o garotinho bufar impaciente.

Chutando a poeira, Asuka foi para o quarto, mas ao invés de fazer o que a tia mandara, deitou-se na cama. Embora no clã as camas fossem tradicionais, ele conseguira com muito jeito, ganhar uma cama parecida com a que tinha na casa do pai. Um retrato dos pais estava na mesa de cabeceira, junto com um de Hanabi e Asuka juntos.

Depois do que lhe pareciam horas, ele se levantou, os olhos ainda pesados da soneca que havia tirado. Esquecendo da recomendação da tia, foi até o escritório dela. Encostou o ouvido na porta, quando reconheceu a voz de Neji.

- Então, não há mesmo esperança?

- Não. O cadáver já estava em decomposição, o que se supõe que já faziam alguns meses que estava lá. – A voz de Hiashi transmitia friamente as informações.

Asuka encostou o ouvido com mais força, tentando entender sobre o que falavam.

- As roupas... – A voz geralmente firme de Hanabi estava trêmula.

- Só foi identificado por causa delas. – Hiashi fez silêncio por um momento, antes de continuar. – Eu as identifiquei.

Asuka perdeu a paciência. Abriu a porta e se postou com os pés separados.

- Quem morreu?

Olhando para os rostos deles, ele percebeu algo errado. Mas precisava ter comprovação. Em especial depois de olhar para os rostos pálidos de Hiashi e Neji. Hanabi parecia ter virado uma estátua.

- Asuka, sua tia...

- Quem morreu? – Asuka interrompeu o padrinho.

- Seu pai. – Hiashi resolveu ser direto. Asuka tinha direito a verdade.

- Mentira. – O tom baixo de Asuka escondia a dor que ele estava sentindo. Tom esse que foi esquecido, à medida que as palavras seguintes saiam de sua boca. – MENTIRA! O MEU PAI PROMETEU QUE IA VOLTAR PARA PEGAR ESSE COLAR! E O MEU PAI CUMPRE O QUE PROMETE!

- Asuka... – Neji deu um olhar zangado ao tio.

- EU VOU PROVAR! O MEU PAI NÃO MORREU! FALA, NABI, FALA PRA ELES... – Asuka começou a chorar. – O meu pai... prometeu... prometeu voltar para buscar o colar da vovó...

- Asuka... – Hanabi sentia as lágrimas escorrendo. Foi em direção ao sobrinho, mas quando ele percebeu que ela também acreditava na morte de Naruto, deu um passo para trás.

- Eu vou provar... provar para vocês... Nem que se passem mil anos, o meu pai... NÃO MORREU!

Gritou para eles, antes de sair correndo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10

Capitulo 11

- Ei, Asuka-kun.

- Hum.

- Asuka-kun! – a menina não gostou de ser ignorada, bateu levemente no rosto do amigo, que acordou assustado.

- O que é que foi, Sanae?

- Você estava dormindo?

- Algum problema?

- As cenouras acabaram?

- Que cenouras... – quando lembrou-se ele sentou-se emburrado. – Eu não sou um cavalo, Sanae!

- Então para de me dar patadas! – A menina colocou os braços na cintura irritada.

- O que você quer? – ele olhou-a de canto de olhos. O rostinho delicado e irritado dela se abrandou.

- Por que você não está no funeral?

- Por que não é o funeral do meu pai. Por que ele está vivo. Eu vou provar.

- Hum. – a menina sentou-se ao lado dele. – papai também disse isso também. O que a senhora Nabi disse?

- Nabi estava chorando, depois que me fez ir para a cama. O padrinho estava irritado com ela... E disse uma coisa que fez ela chorar mais ainda.

- O que foi?

- Asuka! Onde você esta? – Ao escutar a voz do padrinho, Asuka olhou com culpa para Sanae.

- Se ele gritar, você não pode chorar, entendeu?

- Eu não vou chorar.

Quando neji apareceu, os dois amigos estavam de mãos dadas.

- Você não devia estar aqui. – falou dirigindo-se para Asuka, que deu de ombros.

- Eu estava conversando com a minha amiga. – ele apertou a mãozinha da menina, que ergueu a cabeça para encarar Neji, que a fitou friamente.

- Seu pai está lhe procurando. Sugiro que vá agora.

- Eu já vou levar ela, padrinho. Não se preocupe.

Neji lançou um ultimo olhar de desprezo para Sanae, antes de virar-se e sair. Embora ele não tivesse gritado, ela se sentia mal, tendo lagrimas nos grandes olhos negros.

- Ele não gosta de ninguém, Sanae. Não é só de você. – ele tentou consola-la. Por mais que soubesse que era uma mentira, não deixaria sua melhor amiga chorar. Ao contrario do que prometera, ela começou a chorar. – Vamos antes que o tio Lee apareça aqui e o padrinho e ele briguem outra vez.

- Será que algum dia o seu padrinho vai gostar de mim, Asuka-kun?

- Se ele nunca gostar de você, é porque ele é um idiota, estou certo! – ele secou uma lagrima dela, que exibiu um sorriso inocente.

X

X

Saori suspirou, cansada. Quase cinco anos, que havia saído do Templo... Tomoyo não havia mudado muito nos últimos anos, o sorriso e gentileza ainda sendo suas características marcantes.. Ao contrario dela, que agora vivia meio irritada. Ela não tivera nenhuma visão, o que era extremamente frustrante. Como poderia cumprir a missão que a Mãe lhe dera, se não sabia onde o Servo estava?

Tomoyo naquele momento devia estar voltando do vilarejo. Saori desejava ir banhar-se no rio, mas sabia que a amiga ficaria irritada se fosse sozinha. Depois da visão que tivera, das luas virando olhos, ela não banhara-se mais em rios e lagos sozinha. O medo de ter outra visão, desmaiar e morrer afogada de Tomoyo não era tão incoerente assim...

x

x

Hanabi olhou para a foto emoldurada na cabeceira de Asuka. Naruto e Hinata estavam tão apaixonados, tão felizes, tão bonitos naquela foto...

Culpa. Ela não havia conseguido deixar a culpa de lado, quando via o rosto da irmã. Aquele desejo secreto, que ela desaparecesse, deixando Naruto livre transformara-se em pesadelo quando Hinata morrera. Olhou para o loiro, sorridente. Traçou com o dedo indicador os traços dele.

Então ergueu o olhar para a sua foto com Asuka. Seria esse o seu destino? Ver o sorriso de Naruto, a gentileza de Hinata mesclando-se naquele menino que não conseguia ficar mais que cinco minutos quieto?

Todas as noites, ela ajudava-o a orar, pedindo para que a alma de Hinata tivesse tido uma boa passagem para o outro mundo. Habito que Naruto havia colocado no menino.

Habito que ela teria que incluir naruto. E colocando a testa no chão, implorou ao espírito da irmã que lhe desse forças. Para que ela não fraquejasse e conseguisse dar a Asuka todo o amor que o menino precisava. E merecia.

X


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

-Senhorita, por favor, acalme-se!

-Eu vou me acalmar! Depois que tiver terminado com esse pervertido!- Saori soltou o braço.

-Saori,largue essa frigideira imediatamente! – Tomoyo teve que gritar, mas Saori a ignorou, erguendo-a novamente... E baixando na parte que mais perto estava de si. A cabeça de Maito Gai.

O ninja de Konoha tentou escapar, mas a garota que o agredia, o segurou por um dos braços.

-Acha que vai escapar tão fácil assim? – a garota o chutou, erguendo a frigideira novamente. Tomoyo fechou os olhos, pensando no melhor argumento que faria Saori largar a frigideira.

-Saori – Tomoyo começou a falar calmamente. – Se você não parar de bater nesse homem com a frigideira, você vai quebra-la!

Nem bem Tomoyo terminara a sentença, Saori largara Gai e se abraçara a frigideira, como se ela fosse um urso.

-Machuquei você, bebê? Mamãe não queria amassar você, eu só queria dar uma lição nesse...

-Saori,vá colocar suas roupas. – Tomoyo mandou, antes que a irmã lhe mostrasse a língua.

-Ao contrario de você, eu estou perfeitamente aceitável para ir a qualquer lugar.

-S – A – O – R – I. – quando escutou as letras de seu nome, separadas, Saori assentiu com a cabeça. Nem dois segundos depois, Gai não tinha visão da garota que estava lhe batendo.

-Perdoe Saori, por favor. – Tomoyo curvou-se, indiferente ao fato que estava enrolada em uma toalha. Embora suas bochechas estivessem rubras, ela continuou a falar. – Estávamos tomando banho, quando escutamos uma risada, alem de folhas sendo amassadas. Saori... Bem, ela gosta dessa frigideira e tem ela sempre meio a mão...

Tomoyo piscou os olhos, quando Gai sentou-se.

-Saori não acredita em argumentos racionais. – Tomoyo aproximou-se dele. –Conheço a força dela. O senhor aceita que eu tente minimizar um pouco a dor que ela causou? – Tomoyo o encarou com indecisão.

Gai ergueu a cabeça, engolindo em seco.

-Senhorita, juro que estou bem. – a visão que ele encontrava era a bainha da toalha, que sustentava os seios da jovem. Gai fechou os olhos, pois seria constrangedor se a garota...

-Fique quietinho, por favor. – Tomoyo prendeu a toalha firmemente, antes de dar um passo na direção de Gai. – fique de olhos fechados.

Gai tentou levantar-se, mas o toque de dedos suaves o deteve. Encarou-a. Ela tinha os olhos mais negros que ele já havia visto, o cabelo negro ultrapassando os ombros. Se os olhos fossem claros, passaria facilmente por uma Hyuuga.

-Se Saori o machucou, tenho a obrigação de lhe curar. – embora as palavras fossem proferidas com suavidade, Gai pode perceber uma imensa força nelas.

-Senhorita, embora eu compreenda seu ponto de vista...

-Sente-se e feche os olhos. Por favor, não me obrigue a chamar Saori para pedir que ela o faça sentar.

Gai sentiu um arrepio, imaginando a jovem loira voltando ali.

-Não prefere colocar alguma roupa?

Tomoyo o encarou, parecendo não entender.

-Quanto antes eu ver o que está machucado, além de seu orgulho, mais rapidamente consigo achar o remédio para curá-lo.

Gai sentou-se, constrangido. Ela terminou de aproximar-se, antes de pedir-lhe novamente que fechasse os olhos. Quando o fez, Gai sentiu seu cabelo ser afastado do rosto com cautela.

-Senhorita... – Abriu os olhos, ao perceber que ela encostara a palma de sua mão na testa dele.

-Shhhh... – ela fez, com os olhos fechados. Gai sentiu um calor espalhando-se por seu corpo, a partir do toque suave dela. Começou a relaxar, enquanto as batidas de seu coração começaram a ecoar em seus ouvidos.

-Hei, Tomoyo, o que... – A voz de Saori fez que Gai acordasse daquela espécie de transe. – Estou atrapalhando? – a malicia era extremamente palpável.

Tomoyo deu um passo para trás, assustada.

-Por que atrapalharia? – a morena pareceu se recuperar. Olhou para Gai, enquanto falava. – Seu ombro está deslocado, mas não parece coisa recente. Saori, por favor, fique com ele até eu voltar.

-Um bom motivo para mim fazer isso?

-Eu estou pedindo? – Gai não percebeu a morena erguer a sobrancelha para a loira, que franziu a testa, extremamente contrariada.

-Depois disso, só falta você me dizer para não bater nele por ser um pervertido que estava nos espionando!

-A propósito, não bata nele, pois ele não estava nos espionando. – Tomoyo virou-se para Gai, fazendo uma ligeira reverencia. – volto em um instante.

Gai nem percebeu a saída dela, mais interessado nas roupas que Saori estava usando. Sapatilhas brancas, com uma calça que terminava logo antes dos tornozelos, em um punho, sendo antes folgadas, também branca. Na parte de cima do corpo, usava um quimono, que terminava pouco antes dos quadris. Ele tinha faixas laranjas, sendo amarrado por um obito dessa cor.

Na parte direita do corpo, estava estampada uma cerejeira florida, contrastando com o verde escuro do quimono.

-Não adianta olhar. – Saori chamou-lhe a atenção. – para conseguir usar uma coisa assim, no mínimo tem que nascer mulher.

-O que? – Gai surpreendeu-se. Embora não tivesse falado com o tom estridente de antes, nem demonstrasse frieza, Saori, pelo nome que a outra a chamava, o olhava como se o analisasse.

-Minhas roupas. – ela continuou a falar naquele tom. – não é para elas que estava olhando?

Gai podia não entender de tecidos, mas mesmo a distancia que estava, percebia que não eram roupas de tecido ordinário.

-Senhorita Saori, eu não sei o que determinou nosso encontro, mas espero que...

-Destino. – Ela o interrompeu. – Estava determinado pelo destino esse encontro. Embora eu não goste disso, acho que... – ela suspirou. – Espero sinceramente estar errada. – resmungou, quando escutou os passos de Tomoyo que retornava.

-Saori, você pode me fazer um favor? – ela usava roupas semelhantes às de Saori, mas ao invés da roupa ser verde e laranja, era azul escuro e as faixas, rosa claro.

-Se eu disser que não, você vai me dar àquela encarada que faz até a Riko correr de medo. E daí vai dizer, que está mandando e com isso vai me obrigar a fazer o que você quer que eu faça.

Tomoyo, que encarava Gai, virou-se devagar para Saori, que se levantou tremendo.

-Era disso que eu estava falando! O que você quer que eu busque?

Depois de escutar o nome das ervas, Saori desapareceu em um piscar de olhos.

-Essas ervas servem exatamente para o que?

-Fazer Saori desaparecer. – deu um sorriso, envergonhada. – Saori não calaria a boca, não permitindo que eu me concentrasse o suficiente para curar seu ombro e... – Tomoyo fechou os olhos, dando a volta onde Gai estava,ficando atrás dele.

-Senhorita, vamos combinar uma coisa...

-O senhor pode gritar o quanto quiser que eu não vou escutar. – Tomoyo colocou a mão novamente na cabeça de Gai, em seguida, deslizou-a até o ombro deslocado. Pegou o braço que estava fora do lugar. Quando Gai percebeu... Ela tinha quase virado seu braço do avesso, antes de ajeitá-lo novamente no lugar.

x

x

Gai piscou os olhos. Estava quase dormindo. Embora Saori discordasse abertamente, Tomoyo havia sido firme. Por alguns dias, ele viveria entre um anjo moreno e um demônio loiro.

Um cheiro peculiar o fez erguer a cabeça. Pegou as shurikens, olhando ao redor com cautela. Ele podia ouvir os roncos de Saori como se ela estivesse ao seu lado.

Amêndoas doces. Por mais que sua boca se enchesse de água ele precisava estar preparado para lutar.

A sensação de sono aumentou. Que ninja usava o sono para...

Antes que Gai tivesse percebido, ele caia, os olhos fechados, em um sono profundo.

Uma pequena névoa formou-se ao lado da fogueira, dando em seguida lugar a uma mulher jovem. Ela encarou Gai com o cenho franzido, antes de ir até onde Saori dormia. Ajoelhou-se, colocando a mão esquerda rapidamente no coração dela, que parou de roncar.

-Saori, acorde. – ela chamou a loira, que fez um muxoxo.

-Não quero. – Saori resmungou de volta.

-O Servo está perto.

Saori levantou-se imediatamente. Não havia nenhum vestígio de sono em seu rosto.

-Onde? – Tirou o pequeno punhal que estava escondido em sua calca, enquanto olhava ao redor. Ao avistar Gai, virou-se irritada para quem lhe acordara- Quem está ali, não é o servo. É o tio pervertido, Riko.

-Sua mãe mandou uma mensagem ao templo. – Riko não deixou enveredar-se pelas palavras de Saori. – A velha guardiã e ela sentem uma grande energia espiritual vinda de um homem.

Um grande formigamento tomou conta do corpo de saori.

-Isso quer dizer que vou ter que voltar ao vilarejo. – Abaixou o rosto. - Tomei minha decisão, Riko. Depois que matar o servo, não vou voltar ao templo.

-A mãe nunca achou que você fosse voltar. Não antes de cumprir sua real missão.

-Minha real missão?

-Dar amor. Ensinar amor. E trabalhar o seu real dom.

-Andou assaltando o vinho da mãe?

Riko ergueu-se.

-Vou mandá-la o mais perto que consigo. Não esqueça, Saori, que eu não possuo poder suficiente para...

-E Tomoyo?

-Ela cumprirá a missão dela. Quando vocês encontrarem-se novamente, já deverão ter aprendido a viver uma sem a outra.

-Como assim... – Saori adormeceu, ao sentir o aroma de amêndoas doces. Riko sorriu, ao perceber os tesouros de suas irmãs.

Riko ergueu as palmas para o céu, fechando os olhos. As mãos dela começaram a brilhar, os objetos de cada uma começaram a se juntar aos pés da dona.

Riko mexeu levemente a mão direita e o arco de Saori foi parar nos pés de Tomoyo. Fez o mesmo movimento com a mão esquerda e uma mochila gasta de Tomoyo, foi parar nos pés de Saori.

-Uma será a guardiã do coração da outra. – falou para as duas, como se estivessem lhe escutando.

-Saori, que Kami da boa-venturança lhe coloque a mão sobre sua cabeça.

As mãos de Riko brilharam com muita forca. Uma nevoa envolveu Saori. Quando finalmente essa nevoa se dissipou, Saori e seus pertences haviam desaparecido. Riko aproximou-se de Tomoyo, tocou-lhe o coração com a mão esquerda e levantou-se rapidamente.

-Sua energia emana de dentro do coração dele, Tomoyo. – encarou Gai novamente. – Saori vai ficar mais insuportável com suas brincadeiras. – sorriu levemente. - Minha irmã, que o kami da bondade abra os corações de quem irá conhecer.

Riko voltou seu olhar para a morena antes de sorrir mais abertamente.

-Protegerei os sonhos de minhas irmãs com minha alma.

Riko fechou os olhos, erguendo as mãos. Novamente um brilho intenso... A nevoa... Restando apenas o cheiro de amêndoas doces.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

_O shinobi de colan verde andava por uma estrada estreita, quando começou a escutar três vozes infantis, que cantavam. Curioso, aproximou-se delas. Mais ou menos da mesma altura, as três não tinham nada em comum, alem do fato de brincarem juntas. Uma loira, outra ruiva e a ultima morena._

_A loira vestia com um calção verde, uma camiseta azul, com um grande numero cinco estampado na frente. A ruiva, um vestido bege, que seria mais adequado para uma festa de gala ocidental. A morena, um quimono rosa claro._

_Gai ficou observando aquele pequeno trio por vários minutos, até que percebeu, uma nova voz infantil._

_- Saori! Saori-chan! – Gai virou-se naquele chamado, vendo uma figura mais velha que o trio. Um menino de cabelos espetados, que Gai sabia ser Asuka. Não. Asuka não tinha os cabelos loiros. Mas o rosto... Gai franziu a testa. Naruto chamava a menina de cabelos loiros, que gritou uma frase de despedida, correndo em direção a ele._

_Quando chegou perto, Naruto se virou, gritando e correndo._

_- Você não me pega, estou certo._

_- Se não ficar quieto eu vou te beliscar, seu dobe! – a menina o seguiu, sem a menor hesitação._

_Gai voltou sua atenção para as outras meninas. A ruiva havia desaparecido, sem deixar sinal. A morena, estava sentada, olhando para o vazio, enquanto uma profunda tristeza estampava-se no rosto dela._

_- Garotinha... – Gai pigarreou, chamando a atenção dela. – Você não tem que ir para casa?_

_Ela fez que não com a cabeça, então falou._

_- Papai disse que eu devia ser uma boa menina... E esperar que ele ia me levar para casa. – Ela falou, com os olhos brilhantes com as lagrimas que segurava._

Gai abriu os olhos, quando escutou um choro. Virando a cabeça, percebeu que Tomoyo chorava.

- Senhorita Tomoyo está bem? – Gai sentia a cabeça meio zonza, mais ou menos como antes do cheiro de amêndoas.

- Eu... – Tapou a boca com a mao, antes de desandar em um choro mais forte. Gai não conseguiu impedir-se de tentar consola-la abrancando-a. – Riko... Ela... Saori...

Quando finalmente acalmou-se, Tomoyo sentia-se dividida. Por um lado, sentia-se irritada com Riko. Aquele cheiro de amêndoas, sempre acabava ficando no ar, quando Riko realizava a materialização e desmaterialização de objetos ou pessoas. Por outro... Sabia desde o inicio que a missão era apenas de Saori. Que ela não tinha direito a intervir numa coisa que não era obrigação sua. E envergonhada pelo exagero da sua reação, ainda mais perante Gai.

- Onde está a senhorita Saori?

- Onde Riko a mandou. – Tomoyo encarou o espaço vazio a seu lado, antes de olhar para as coisas amontoadas a seus pés. As lagrimas começaram a cessar. O arco do pai de Saori! Saori tinha fixação por dois objetos. A frigideira e o arco.

Desvencilhou-se de Gai, antes de engatinhando, ir até a pequena pilha de pertences. Pegou-o na mao, sentindo a energia de Saori, ainda emanando com força.

- Se o arco de Saori está aqui... – Tomoyo começou a procurar a mochila. Quando percebeu, soltou um grito de raiva. – RIKO Nishimura! reze para estar morta antes de eu lhe encontrar!

Hum? – Gai sentiu uma gota formando-se em sua cabeça.

_X_

_x_

Tomoyo riu novamente. Gai sorriu em resposta. Estavam entrando em konoha, onde ela lembrava-se de uma tia de Saori, morava.

- Então, o Hokage fez isso mesmo?

- Sim. Naruto fez o jutsu e quando percebemos...

- GAI-SENSEI!

Tomoyo se virou, para ver um homem jovem, usando um colan semelhante ao de Gai. Ele parecia desesperado.

- LEE! O que aconteceu?

- Sanae e Asuka desapareceram.

- O que? – Gai voltou a atenção para Lee.

- Eu estava cuidando deles quando... – Lee contou o acontecido rapidamente. Embora Tomoyo não demonstrasse nenhuma alteração na face, ficou preocupada. Pelo que Gai lhe contara, eram crianças extremamente ativas, que mesmo correndo perigo não faziam caso do mesmo.

- Senhor Gai? – Chamou-lhe a atenção. Lee a olhou como se tivesse reparado na sua presença apenas naquele momento, o que ela não duvidava. – Existe algum lugar, alguma casa que esteja abandonada? Talvez as crianças tenham decidido brincar lá. Ou então, esconder-se para...

- Senhorita, não sei..

- O bairro Uchiha. – Gai interrompeu Lee. – Todas as casas estão abandonadas.

- Então vou ajuda-los a procurar. – Tomoyo falou, antes que Lee abrisse a boca. – Qual a direção dele?

- Senhorita Tomoyo...

- Senhor Gai, enquanto discutimos aqui, duas crianças podem estar feridas, sendo ameaçadas ou kami-sama sabe-se...

Enquanto falava, Tomoyo ia tirando a mochila das costas. Colocou a mao no arco, pensando onde deixaria suas coisas. Saori lhe arrancaria os olhos, pernas e coração e não necessariamente nessa ordem, se alguma coisa acontecesse com o arco.

Encostou tudo na parede de uma loja, que ela identificou como sendo uma floricultura. Colocou o arco encostado na parede, enquanto uma prece saia de seus lábios.

- Estou pronta. – anunciou, antes de postar-se ao lado de Gai.

- Senhorita Tomoyo! Eu não acho que... – Gai tentou dissuadi-la. Tomoyo o encarou firmemente.

- Se as crianças precisarem de uma curandeira, eu já posso iniciar os procedimentos para...

- Gai-sensei, quanto mais gente para achar as crianças, melhor. – Lee parecia ter se acalmado. Tomoyo sorriu, encostando levemente no braço de Lee.

- Vamos encontra-los. – deu um passo para frente. – em que direção? – Virou-se para Gai que passou a dianteira.

Os três encaminharam-se sem mais perda de tempo. Tomoyo acompanhava o passo apressado dos homens com facilidade.

Apenas quando pararam na frente do portão, ela permitiu-se respirar. Fechou os olhos por um momento, antes de entrar no bairro. O abandono, que já era grande quando Sasuke morava, havia se instalado de vez ali. Embora fosse a primeira vez que pisasse naquele lugar, Tomoyo sentia um desespero, uma coisa mórbida que ela não saberia explicar.

- Não os chamem.

- O que? – Gai virou-se para ela, surpreso.

- Só os chamem, quando forem sair de dentro das casas. E depois que os chamarem, ainda fiquem algum tempo dentro delas. – Ela olhava as casas atentamente. – ou antes se escutarem algum barulho diferente.

- Por que?

- Se eles estiverem escondendo-se propositalmente, não vão responder. – ela deixou os dois homens pasmos, indo diretamente até uma casa perto.

- Lee, você escutou a senhorita Tomoyo. – Gai sentia-se confuso, mas a forma como ela falara, aquela autoridade, parecia demonstrar que ela sabia o que falava. Gai ficou observando-a. Tomoyo fez uma breve reverencia, antes de entrar na varanda. Tentou abrir a porta, sem sucesso. Fez o mesmo com a janela, percebendo que ela estava apenas encostada. Pulou para dentro da casa, como se tivesse feito isso a vida inteira.

Lee correu para a casa mais próxima, chutando a porta sem se importar em acordar os mortos que estivessem lá dentro.

X

X

Era a sexta casa que Tomoyo entrava. Sentiu imediatamente algo diferente dentro dela. Sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas, as mãos juntas no peito. Quando abriu os olhos, lentamente, percebeu chamas brancas, sem calor na madeira da dos pilares da casa.

- Peço permissão aos espíritos que habitam essa casa para cumprir minha missão. – falou suavemente. Fechara qualquer fonte de vento. Quando seus cabelos começaram a se agitar assentiu. – obrigada.

Levantou-se e aproximou-se de um pilar, escondendo-se da presença que sentira no andar superior. Tentou respirar o mais baixo que podia, considerando-se a poeira que havia nela. Alguns minutos mais tarde, escutou o ranger de passos. Apenas vivos faziam barulho, era o que ela acreditava.

O braço direito tomou involuntariamente, a postura que... trancou a respiração. Um pequeno vulto desceu as escadas, um formigamento subindo pelas costas de Tomoyo. O interceptou, o braço esquerdo segurando o direito. A mao direita, estava com o formato de uma garra.

- Oi mocinho. Podemos conversar?

Asuka encarou aquela mulher bonita.

- Eu não quero. Eu vou...

Sentiu-se tonto.

- Podemos conversar? – A mulher insistiu.

- Eu...

- Enquanto você não me disser que não vai fugir, antes de escutar tudo o que eu tenho para contar, não vou deixar você sair. – A tonteira em Asuka aumentou.

- Eu... não vou fugir.

- Ótimo. – Tomoyo assentiu. Chegou perto de Asuka, sentando-se no chão, soltando os braços. – meu nome é Tomoyo. Tomoyo Sato. E o seu?

- Asuka Uzumaki. – ele falou com orgulho obvio.

- Acredita em magia, Asuka Uzumaki?

- Magia? Eu não sou nenhuma garotinha boba!

- Você sabe... o que tem dentro do seu pai, não sabe?

- A raposa de nove caudas. Foi o meu vô Minato quem colocou ela lá dentro.

Ela concordou, os olhos fixos nos deles. A casa tinha diversos buracos, que faziam a luz do dia entrar com certa abundancia. O menino tinha olhos de lua.

- Bem, vocês escutaram alguma noticia, que a raposa de nove caudas estaria atacando novamente? – ele negou com a cabeça. – É porque o seu pai não morreu. – Tomoyo percebeu que capturara a atenção dele.

- Isso eu sei! – Asuka ficou impaciente. – Eu não sou burro, sabia?

- E você sabia que o Hokage só enfrenta ninjas extremamente fortes?

- Sei. E daí?

- Daí que imagino o seu pai, está sendo feito prisioneiro. E ele não vai conseguir fugir, se ficar pensando que o filho dele está tentando achar ele por aí. Ele vai ficar tão preocupado, que... pode morrer de verdade. – Ela sussurrou as ultimas palavras, fazendo que Asuka arregalasse os olhos.

- Meu pai não vai morrer assim!

- Como você pode ter certeza disso, se fica fazendo coisas idiotas?

- Eu não...

- Se escondendo em uma casa abandonada, para tentar fugir... Acha que o seu outro avô não vai atrás de você? Se continuar fugindo, todo mundo vai ficar vigiando você... Ao invés de tentar ajudar o seu pai.

- Eu quero que ajudem o meu pai.

- Então... você não pode mais fugir. Você tem que ir para a escola de ninjas...

- Academia!

- Que seja! – ela fez um gesto vago com a mão. – Você tem que se tornar o melhor ninja e as missões para fora da vila, quem faz, são apenas os melhores.

Asuka estava mudo, encarando a moça a sua frente.

- Está me olhando desse jeito porque?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Então, eu tenho que me tornar o melhor ninja da vila?

- Você tem que se tornar um ninja melhor até que o seu pai. Tem que ser mais forte que todo mundo. – Tomoyo respirou fundo. – Só desse jeito, você vai conseguir ajudar seu pai. Quer ajuda-lo?

- Eu vou ajudar o meu pai, estou certo! – Ele socou o ar, um enorme sorriso no rosto.

x

x

Gai não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos e ouvidos. Asuka havia saído de uma casa, conversando animadamente com Tomoyo. A jovem o fizera contar que Sanae estava noutra ponta de Konoha. Os ensinamentos que, de maneira informal, recebiam dos jonnins mais velhos, estavam sendo aplicados, para que a menina confundisse os guardas.

Quando Lee e Gai ficaram sabendo _onde _Sanae estava, ficaram tão brancos, que Tomoyo olhou com receio para Asuka. Eles saíram correndo, sem nenhum aviso.

Asuka?

O que é, senhorita Tomoyo?

Esse lugar onde a Sanae está...

É bem alto. É o lugar mais bonito da vila. – ele confirmou as suspeitas dela, sem perceber. Tomoyo sentiu um apertão na garganta. – Vovô Hiashi quase me bateu, semana passada, por... Bem, tinha umas pedras soltas la... E...

Como chegamos lá? – Tomoyo engoliu em seco, antes de ser quase arrastada por Asuka.

É por aqui. – Asuka a pegou pela mao. Tomoyo tentava não pensar em pedras soltas... Em um lugar alto. Uma criança.

Quando percebeu, já estavam entrando em uma espécie de túnel, que tinha uma luz no seu final. A morena olhou para trás, agarrando-se com força a uma pedra maior. Asuka nem piscava, enquanto continuava a tagarelar.

Tem vários túneis aqui. O meu pai conta, que quando o iruka-sensei deixou ele se formar, teve uma vez que ele e a minha mãe impediram um...

Tomoyo desligou-se da voz de Asuka, quando a voz de lee ecoou mais alta.

Como você pode fazer isso?

Lee... Esfrie essa cabeça antes de abrir a boca para gritar comigo! – uma voz que Tomoyo não reconheceu. Mas alterada também.

Ih... Está fedendo la dentro! – Asuka falou, antes de sair correndo, em direção ao som. Tomoyo franziu a testa, antes de seguir o menino. – O padrinho esta mesmo irritado. – Asuka murmurou, percebendo as veias saltadas de Neji.

A vibração que Tomoyo sentia, era ao mesmo tempo de raiva e medo. O medo era emanado por uma pequena figura, que estava atrás de Lee. Tomoyo olhou o túnel como um todo. Ainda que se visse a parte de fora, era um local que aparentemente não ruiria tão facilmente... mas pelo que Gai comentara, sobre os pupilos, se iniciassem uma luta, como aparentavam fazer... Tudo aquilo ruiria, os tolos já teriam saído, carregando as crianças, mas talvez, a raiva que emanava deles...

A discussão estava acirrada, e se ela tentasse falar, provavelmente eles não a escutariam. E talvez isso ate mesmo fosse o estopim para a briga. Não pensou muito. Quando percebeu, Tomoyo já havia ido no meio deles, acertara um tapa em cada um.

- Me matem se quiserem. Mas briguem fora daqui! – os encarou firmemente.

Neji parecia mais aparvalhado que Lee, a mao dela estampada em sua face direita. Quando a encarou, Tomoyo engoliu em seco. Lee tinha na face esquerda os cinco dedos de Tomoyo.

Caso não tenham percebido, essas paredes estão quase ruindo. E existem DUAS CRIANÇAS aqui dentro.

Neji lhe lançou um olhar, que Tomoyo percebeu que ele vingaria-se.

A próxima vez que sua filha tentar se matar, eu não vou intervir. – Falou friamente para Lee, antes de se virar e caminhar até Asuka, que engoliu em seco. Pegou o menino no colo, saindo em seguida do campo de visão deles. – não ouse chegar perto dessa criatura novamente, Asuka. – eles ainda escutaram o Hyuuga falando. Tomoyo segurou Lee pelo braço, pronto a ir atrás de Neji.

Lembre-se de sua filha. – a urgência na voz de Tomoyo o fez parar. Tomoyo aproveitou para continuar. – Ela deve estar apavorada. Precisando de um bom banho. E de um pai calmo.

Lee assentiu, pegou Sanae no colo e saiu. Tomoyo respirou fundo. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, ate que se lembrou de _onde_ estava.

X

Gai encontrou Lee saindo pela abertura do túnel, com Sanae nos braços. Não encontrara Neji.

Ela está bem? – Lee não respondeu, ansioso para sair dali. Gai voltou para o bairro Uchiha. Depois que encontrasse Tomoyo, iria fazer o relatório a Tsunade.

A loira assumira novamente o posto de Hokage, depois que a morte de Naruto havia sido declarada. Percebendo que o bairro estava novamente vazio, Gai sentiu-se desapontado. Obviamente, Tomoyo devia ter levado Asuka até o clã Hyuuga, antes de ir buscar suas coisas.

Foi então até o escritório da Hokage, que escutou o relatório desatenta. Quando liberado, a casa de Lee era seu destino. Sentou-se conversando com o antigo pupilo e sua filha por horas.

Sanae contara que quando percebera, havia alguém nos túneis... E ela correra, por conta que combinara aquilo com Asuka, para distrair quem quer que fosse, para o menino ter mais chances de sair da vila.

As palavras de Neji apenas fizeram sentido, quando ela relatara, que quase caíra no precipício que era a altura da abertura daquele túnel. E Neji conseguira segura-la por um pé.

Gai entendia a reação de Neji. A muito custo, Lee se conteve para não surrar a menina pelo que havia feito. Se algo houvesse acontecido a ela, Gai não sabia qual seria a reação de Lee. Depois que a menina estava na cama, já noite escura, Gai saiu dali.

Estava preocupado com o rumo que a vida de seus pupilos havia tomado. Embora soubesse racionalmente que não era da conta dele, eles eram como filhos para ele. Ficou andando a esmo, imaginando o que iria acontecer dali por diante. Lee devia a vida de Sanae a Neji. E a custo, Gai conseguira que ele fosse agradecer apenas no dia seguinte, quando os ânimos já estivessem mais calmos.

Passou por onde Tomoyo deixara suas coisas. Num movimento involuntário virou a cabeça, arregalando os olhos quando percebeu que as coisas da morena ainda estavam la. Lembrou-se que Sanae dissera que a moça ficara la no túnel, mas ele mais preocupado em acalmar Lee, não prestara tanta atenção.

Era noite de lua cheia. Tomoyo fitara a mesma por algum tempo, antes de voltar para a escuridão, longe da abertura do túnel. Ela caminhara por horas, tentando achar algum caminho que acabasse perto da cidade, mas fora em vão. Os túneis eram verdadeiros labirintos, mas as marcas que fizera nas paredes enquanto caminhava, a guiaram para o local onde Asuka entrara.

Sentou-se, e aos poucos foi relaxando. Por fim, adormeceu, acabando por deitar-se. Sonhava com terras planas e um certo shinobi de colan. Quando escutou seu nome, não acordou de imediato; Gai tocou seu ombro e ela abriu minimamente os olhos, fechando-os antes de passar seus braços pelo pescoço dele, como fazia com seu pai, quando criança, confundindo realidade e sonho.

Gai pegando-a no colo, levou-a ate seu apartamento. Deixou-a sobre a cama. Toomoyo ressonava como uma criança inocente, alheia a vida. Observou-a dormir por alguns minutos, antes de ir tomar banho. Em seguida, arrumou uma cama improvisada. Deitou-se e adormeceu completamente.

Acordou com o grito de Tomoyo, que havia caido da cama. quando percebeu, ja abracava a moça, que tremia bastante.

achei... Achei que tinha caido da beirada.

Nao. - GAi sentiu o cheiro do cabelo dela. quando Tomoyo percebeu onde estava corou profundamente, mas nao se afastou. Quando olharam-se, Gai cedeu ao impulso que estava lhe atormentando desde que conhecera Tomoyo. A beijou.

x

Tomoyo trocou de roupa, indo em seguida ao escritorio da Hokage.

Tomoyo estava em pé,no corredor, a cabeça baixa. Esperava sua vez para falar com ela, com paciência. Quando uma moça de cabelos curtos e usando um quimono preto a chamou, ela assentiu.

Obrigada. – depois da adrenalina do dia anterior, nada melhor para refazer a calma interior. Tinha-a totalmente destruída. Respirou fundo, antes de entrar.

Uma mulher loira, que aparentava ter uns trinta anos estava sentada, atrás de uma mesa. Um homem com uma cicatriz atravessando o nariz, estava ao lado da loira. Ele lhe sorriu gentilmente. Tomoyo retribuiu o sorriso, alguns segundos antes da mulher se colocar de pé.

Shizune, Iruka saiam daqui imediamente!

Tsu...

NÃO ESCUTOU, SHIZUNE? - Tsunade falou com a delicadeza que lhe era peculiar.

Iruka e Shizune saíram, não sem antes lançar um olhar curioso para a jovem morena, que não havia se mexido um único milímetro. Tsunade esperou os dois saírem, antes de dirigir a Tomoyo.

Faz muito tempo, desde meses antes da raposa de nove caudas atacar, que uma virgem pisou em Konoha. O que o templo quer agora com nossa vila, menina?

Nada.

Virgens não podem mentir!

Não sou mais uma virgem. E não minto, Tsunade-sama.

Como assim não é mais uma virgem?

Há quatro anos, minha irmã Saori foi incumbida da missão de matar... – Tomoyo hesitou por um instante, sem desviar os olhos de Tsunade. – De matar o maior servo de Oni, que ainda estaria entre os homens.

Por que?

Saori descende de Kiyo Uzu...

Adiante. – Tomoyo assentiu, perante a impaciência da Hokage.

Ela possui visões. E dentro essas visões, combinadas com as de Kiyo, deram base para que fosse concluído que Oni enviaria, para que fosse criada entre os homens, aprendesse melhor nossas fraquezas, uma criança. Uma menina.

Uma filha de Oni... – Tsunade repetiu, fechando os olhos. Então os abriu e fixou em tomoyo. – Se é como diz, então por que esta aqui?

Confesso, que apesar do amor que tenho em minha irmã, não confio completamente em seus julgamentos. Saori é um tanto precipitada e... – Tomoyo respirou fundo. – poderia confundir as auras e... talvez... matar a pessoa errada.

Apenas por isso? – Tsunade duvidou. Aquela menina parecia ter grande poder.

Não. – ela balançou a cabeça. – Eu tive medo...

Medo?

Quando foi dito que Saori sairia do templo, percebi que ela não voltaria. E... Saori não é apenas minha irmã. É minha coragem também.

Fizeram um pacto. – Tsunade concluiu. Muitos anos haviam se passado. Não apenas que a ultima virgem pisara em Konoha. Desde também, que ela própria encontrara a virgem, que apesar das palavras que ela apenas compreendera com o passar das décadas, lhe explicara as regras mais sutis do templo. _Quando questionada o porque, ela sorrira misteriosamente, antes de fazer uma longa pausa._

_Seu poder não lhe deixa ser uma virgem, não uma virgem pura... – ela falara, franzindo a testa. – Mas deverá saber tudo sobre nós, para que seja a mãe para aquelas que estão vindo._

_Eu bebo e você delira. – A futura hokage resmungara. A virgem ruiva caíra na gargalhada._

Tsunade voltou ao presente, quando a morena assentira calmamente.

Sim. Saori, Riko e eu fizemos o pacto de sermos irmãs. De usar nossos dons para nos protegermos. Para afastar nossa solidão. – ela calou-se. Se Tsunade não acreditasse nela, agiria como Saori. Não se importaria.

Por que deseja ficar em Konoha?

A principio... Eu gostaria de esperar por SAori. ela jurou ao pai, que viria a Konoha, encontrar com a tia.

A principio. – Tsunade frisou, antes de continuar. – E agora? Que habilidades você possui para achar que pode pedir espaço nessa vila?

Um intenso rubor tomou conta da face de Tomoyo. Ela não desviou o rosto, respondendo com calma.

Sou curandeira. Nos últimos anos, estive envolvida trabalhando nas diversas vilas pelas quais passamos, adquiri muita experiência. – Tsunade ergueu uma sobrancelha. Um sorriso divertido tomou conta de seu rosto, quando a virgem começou a gaguejar. – E... Acho... Acho que... que aju-juda nun-nunca é de-demais.

Qual o verdadeiro motivo?

Gai Maito.

Tsunade fitou os olhos negros de Tomoyo por um instante. _Muito tempo se passará antes que uma virgem chegue novamente em Konoha, Tsunade. Acolha-a em seu coração._

Apenas as casas do bairro Uchiha estão disponíveis. Você teria coragem para viver entre... – o rubor de Tomoyo comecou a retroceder gradativamente.

Fantasmas não me assustam, Tsunade-sama. Nem pessoas temperamentais. – Tsunade ficou furiosa.

Isso é uma indireta? – Tomoyo balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Jamais insultaria alguém que possui seu conhecimento. – _E muito menos seus punhos_, a voz de Saori soou claramente nos ouvidos de Tomoyo, que reprimiu qualquer expressão que demonstrasse seu divertimento.

Abra a porta. E peça a Shizune e Iruka que entrem. – Tsunade encaminhou-se ate a janela. Quando percebeu que Shizune e Iruka entraram, Tsunade começou a falar. - Iruka leve essa mocinha até o bairro Uchiha. Escolha uma casa, Tomoyo – Tsunade tinha os olhos estreitados. – Arrume-a. Coloque sua energia nela. Shizune, amanhã você ira fazer um teste com Tomoyo, para ver se ela é apta a trabalhar como medica.

Muito obrigada! – Tomoyo relaxou. Antes que percebesse, havia se aproximado de Tsunade e havia lhe abraçado. Quando percebeu, deu um passo para trás, abaixando a cabeça. Fez uma reverencia. – Não lhe desapontarei, Tsunade-sama.

Shizune e Iruka olhavam confusos para a cena a frente deles.

Tenho certeza que não. – uma calma começou a tomar conta de Tsunade.

O bairro uchiha? – Iruka repetiu incrédulo. Não havia conseguido conter a língua, perante a surpresa.

Queria que fosse o seu apartamento, Iruka? – a pergunta rápida de Tsunade fez Iruka enrubescer.

Tsunade-sama... – Shizune fixou os olhos na menina, que parecia ter aprendido a respirar.

Iruka, Tomoyo o que estão fazendo aqui ainda? – Tomoyo fez mais uma reverencia, antes de sair. Depois que Iruka a seguiu, Tsunade olhou Shizune. – quero um anbu a seguindo dia e noite. E relatórios diários.

Shizune piscou. Não estava compreendendo nada.

O que?

MEXA-SE SHIZUNE! – depois que Shizune saiu, Tsunade virou-se para a janela. a lembrança da despedida de Kiyo lhe vindo a mente.

_É a ultima vez que vejo a vila onde os ossos de minha filha ficarão._

_- Está sendo precipitada, Kiyo. Sua filha esta tão viva quanto nós duas. Ela é saudável e..._

_Eu vi a vida que meus filhos teriam, uma noite antes de nascerem. Elas eram muito breves. Talvez por isso eu não me preocupei em disciplina-los para... – a ruiva tirou as lagrimas com um safanao. – mas eles terão filhos tão fortes quanto eles... E até mais._

_Eu não acredito nessas baboseiras._

_Quando minha filha se tornar minha neta, talvez você passe a acreditar em tudo o que falei. – falou calmamente, antes de começar a andar. – Até quando desencarnarmos, irmã!_

_Desculpem pela demora no capitulo. _


	14. Chapter 14

Normal 0 21 false false false PT-BR X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} a:link, {mso-style-priority:99; color:blue; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} a:visited, {mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; color:purple; mso-themecolor:followedhyperlink; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} p {mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-priority:99; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Naruto não me pertence. O passeio de trem de Curitiba é lindo. O palácio de cristal é maravilhoso. Detestei descobrir na prática, que no Paraná a voltagem é 110 v ... E preciso comentar onde me escondi semana passada? ps: eu e mais 47... MULHERES!

ECA!

AGORA vamos a fic... Se eu tivesse que escolher um nome para esse capitulo, seria... A volta DAQUELE que NÃO foi!

Kkkk

Boa leitura!

Capitulo 14

Saori acordou, o cheiro de amêndoas doces impregnado na coberta. Sentou-se, sonolenta. Olhou para os lados, a realidade se pôs para os olhos incrédulos.

- RIKO SUA FILHA DA P... DESGRAÇADA, CRETINA, VAGAB... – Saori falou todos os palavrões que conhecia, para em seguida, inventar alguns. Quando a primeira onda de raiva passou, saori reparou na mochila ao seu lado. - Riko-chan... Você está, na falta de uma palavra melhor... DUPLAMENTE FERRADA! – Saori esbravejou, enquanto chutava as cobertas. Colocou-se de pé.

Levantou-se e arrumou as coisas. Hesitou por alguns minutos sobre qual direção tomar. Decidiu-se após fechar os olhos, a imagem de sua avó lhe sorrindo apontando para a esquerda.

Andou por horas. Não havia por que ter pressa, por horas ou minutos, para alguém que estava a quatro anos na estrada por aquele motivo. Chegou na entrada de uma vila, o sol iniciando sua descida diária.

Olhava com uma certa desatenção as casas, as pessoas. Foi até a casa da velha guardiã, imaginando como ela estaria. Lembrava-se que ela dizia, que seus filhos tinham herdado seus cabelos e o temperamento do pai.

Era verdade. Pelo menos Saori podia afirmar isso do pai, homem de cabelos tão vermelhos quanto o fogo e temperamento esquentado. Ficou observando a fachada da casa da avó por minutos, sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Quando decidiu-se a entrar, um garoto, de uns onze anos, correndo, a empurrou. Ela não iria importar-se... Se não tivesse caído na lama.

- Seu... DOBE! NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA NÃO, RETARDADO?

As pessoas que estavam em volta olharam para ela. Saori não se importou.

- Hei, desculpa tia!

- Tia é o que eu espero não ter a desgraça de ser tua! Olha por anda, pivete!

- Hei, não sou pivete!

- Está certo... Nanico. – O tom de deboche serviu para inflamar o garoto.

- Escuta aqui sua doida, fica sabendo que eu não sou um nanico.

Saori colocou a mão em cima da própria cabeça, enquanto com a outra, mostrava a altura dele. As bochechas do garoto inflamaram-se. Ele avançou para tentar bater nela, sendo impedido por um homem, que observou Saori com atenção.

- Hei, você está bem? Às vezes Hiei tem o geniozinho esquentado.

- Geniozinho esquentado? Humf, esse pivete tem é muita sorte que eu não arrebento fedelhos cheirando a leite. – Saori desviou sua atenção, fixando na casa.

- Escuta aqui sua bruxa...

Saori nem o escutou, mais preocupada em gritar para quem estivesse dentro da casa escutar.

- EI VOVÓ KIYO! VOVÓ KIYO! ADIVINHA QUEM VOLTOU!

- Você já morou aqui? – o homem a olhou, de maneira estranha.

- Sim. – Saori o encarou. – Sabia que você tem a mesma cara de pastel que um amigo meu tinha?

- Cara de pas... – ele arregalou os olhos, empurrando o garoto para trás. – Escuta aqui, sua... Sua... – ele encarou o corpo de Saori, como se procurasse algo que pudesse ofendê-la. Sorriu, fixando os olhos nos seios dela. – Pelo menos eu não sou despeitada como você!

Saori baixou o olhar para o corpo. As bochechas tingiram-se de vermelho... E avançou para cima dele.

x

Quem são os idiotas que estão brigando na frente da minha casa? –a mulher idosa pediu a uma vizinha. A única coisa que ela conseguia ver,era uma nuvem de poeira.

- Bem, eu não sei o nome da garota, mas...

- Garota? – ela sorriu.

- Sim, Kiyo-sama. Yusuke está brigando com uma garota.

- YUSUKE KATSUNA! – O grito de Kiyo serviu para fazer os dois pararem. A poeira assentou, revelando Yusuke sentado no chão, com uma loira grudada em suas costas um dos braços passando pelo pescoço dele. O outro estava no ombro dele, obviamente fazendo pressão. Ela tinha as bochechas vermelhas, um olhar assassino que Kiyo sentira falta.

- Saori... – fechou os olhos por um instante. Quando os abriu, uma expressão de repreensão tomara conta dela. – A ultima lembrança que tenho de você criança, é você brigando com Yusuke.

- E a primeira de mim adulta é arrebentando a cara dele. – embora estivesse descabelada e tivesse levado alguns bofetes, Yusuke estava pior. Saori levantou-se e encarou a avó com firmeza. – Mas olhe pelo lado positivo. Eu podia estar BEIJANDO ele... ECA! – Se arrepiou. Em seguida, como se tivesse lembrado de algo, colocou um joelho no chão e curvou-se perante ela.

- Seja bem-vinda, minha filha, que os desígnios de Kami-sama permitam que você fique por um longo tempo em minha companhia. – Kiyo desejou, emocionada.

- Se os desígnios de Kami-sama permitirem, eu permanecerei um longo tempo em sua companhia. – Saori replicou. – Pois ele lhe dará muita saúde e sabedoria para seja minha guia.

- Viu isso?

- Tão claro como seus cabelos estão brancos. – ergueu o rosto, revelando um sorriso travesso.

- Algum problema, Kiyo-sama? – um dos espectadores da briga, não compreendia o desenrolar.

- Nenhum, Atsushi. Apenas minha neta voltou para casa. – falou, colocando a mão na bochecha esquerda de Saori, analisando cada detalhe daquele rosto. As cores dos olhos, dos cabelos eram diferentes. Mas no resto, Saori era a cópia fiel de Kushina Uzumaki.

x

Hinako deu um passo para trás, uma expressão de surpresa tomando-lhe conta do rosto. Lentamente, um sorriso surgiu, rejuvenescendo o rosto sofrido da mulher. O homem loiro que a acompanhava, pode ver, uma pequena esperança surgindo nos olhos dela.

- Senhora Hinako? – ele questionou, recebendo um abraço apertado dela.

- Minha filha. Está lá fora.

Ele a olhou, sem entender. Antes que pudesse questioná-la, ela lhe entregou a calça que ele pegou com rapidez, colocando-a com cuidado por cima dos curativos. Em seguida, saiu do quarto, da casa. Estivera esperando por aquele momento a vinte anos. E agora que ele chegava, estava muito nervosa. Engoliu em seco, ao ver a figura loira, vestida com os antigos trajes.

- Saori... – murmurou, sentindo o coração se alegrar. Não conteve a impulsividade e foi em direção à filha, os braços estendidos. Parou apenas, quando a jovem mulher se desviou.

- Perdeu o direito a me abraçar, há muito tempo... Hinako. – o tom de desprezo que Saori foi o mínimo que a loira demonstrou, para todo o ódio que sentia dentro dela. – Vim apenas pelo homem. Onde ele está?

Fitou-a friamente, reconhecendo de quem herdara a cor de cabelos e olhos.

- Não se atreva a me menosprezar, Saori.

- Para não fazer isso, eu teria que ter algum sentimento bom por você. Mas você se encarregou de matar tudo, _mamãe_. – a ultima palavra foi dita com ironia.

Saori voltou sua atenção para a porta da casa, que correu com o mesmo barulho de quando ela era criança. Um homem loiro, não tão alto, usando uma túnica laranja com um cinto e calças marrons saiu de lá. Ele tinha um rosto que mesmo Saori negando, ela reconhecia.

As riscas nas bochechas, a solidão, o sofrimento. Sentimentos que a alma dele carregava, eram extremamente fortes, perceptíveis para alguém que, como elas, conseguiam enxergar além das coisas insignificantes.

Suas mãos estavam geladas, seu corpo rígido. Mas ao mesmo tempo... O reconhecimento do que aquela alma sentia...

Saori estava diante do homem a quem deveria matar. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se como se estivesse na segurança de Tomoyo ou de Riko. Aproximou-se dele, ficando a dois passos dele. Encarou os olhos azuis, buscando algo neles que ela pudesse usar como desculpa para libertar a alma unida ao servo de Oni.

Havia apenas o vazio, de quem sofreu, de quem sabia o que era não ter esperança.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

- E por fim, ela voltou para o bairro Uchiha, trabalhando na casa. – A voz feminina atrás da mascara de ANBU terminou o relatório.

Tsunade suspirou, encostando-se na cadeira.

- Certo. – fechou os olhos por um momento. – Hyuuga, acha que estou sendo paranóica com essa garota, Tomoyo?

- A senhora deve ter seus motivos para fazer isso, Tsunade-sama.

- Hum... Como está Asuka? Tem se comportado melhor? Mudou muito?

- Ele já não esta tentando fugir. Fica treinando com o avô e quando não estou em serviço, comigo. Afirma agora que irá ser um ninja melhor que o pai, pois precisa ir salvá-lo.

- E com relação a Sanae? Sabe de alguma coisa?

- Treina com ela, também.

- Simples curandeiras não conseguem milagres tão grandes. – Tsunade murmurou. Avaliou com o olhar a figura a sua frente. – Muito bem. Arranje um substituto para seu posto de observação. Sua missão está sendo modificada, Hyuuga.

- Em que sentido, Tsunade-sama?

- Asuka deseja a companhia de Tomoyo?

- Não vou envolver Asuka no que quer que você esteja pensando, Tsunade-sama. Ele é apenas uma criança!

- E eu não vou expor o filho de Naruto a uma situação que ele não possa superar! Proporcione que seu sobrinho possa ficar perto de Tomoyo. Fique amiga dela. E descubra a verdadeira força de Tomoyo Sato.

A figura curvou-se e saiu. Tsunade virou-se para shizune, que mantinha uma expressão desaprovadora no rosto.

- Já faz quase dois meses que a garota esta aqui, Tsunade-sama e você ainda não me explicou o motivo da vigilância cerrada.

- Shizune... – Tsunade fez uma longa pausa. - Você nunca teve esperanças que foram mortas na sua frente. Nunca acalentou um sonho, nunca teve esse sonho em mãos, nunca lhe roubaram esse sonho. Quando vejo essa garota... Eu sinto uma coisa estranha. E Tomoyo é muito mais forte do que aparenta. Essa garota me lembra... – Tsunade balançou a cabeça. – Me lembra de uma coisa que... – Suspirou. – Eu não sei explicar.

- Tsunade-sama?

- Quero ver a verdadeira força de Tomoyo. Quero saber... – Fechou os olhos. – _Porque os olhos dela me são tão familiares!_

X

X

Saori ergueu-se do rio, envolvendo uma toalha no corpo. Não tinha uma sensação relaxante daquela maneira a muito tempo. Ela não conseguiria matar aquele homem, de riscas nas bochechas. Não enquanto o demônio que estava dentro dele não se manifestasse.

Sentou-se em uma pedra, o pensamento no problema que lentamente estava começando a se mostrar. Ela já encontrara o servo. Agora, era esperar que a criança, a menina de cabelos negros e olhos azuis aparecesse. Se naquele momento o servo se manifestasse a favor de Oni, ela não hesitaria.

Folhas sendo amassadas foi o barulho que a tirou do devaneio. Ficou na mesma posição, quando uma voz masculina manifestou-se.

- Ei, Saori? Saori, é melhor se cobrir, por que eu estou indo te procurar.

- Deixa de ser pervertido, seu dobe! – ela retrucou. – Eu não vou me cobrir por sua causa!

- Isso significa que já esta vestida?

- Estou mais nua do que quando vim ao mundo! – não conseguiu evitar de soltar uma risadinha, pois as folhas pararam de serem amassadas.

- Sua mãe pediu para lhe avisar que o jantar está quase pronto. Que você devia se apressar. Eu vou voltar para a ca...

- Pode me esperar? Quero conversar com você. – ela esperou a resposta dele, com calma.

- Claro.

Ela trocou-se rapidamente. Quando chegou perto dele, sorriu.

- Obrigada. – Ele estava sentado, o olhar perdido. Assentiu. Encarou-a com curiosidade.

- Bem, por qual motivo você queria falar comigo?

- Por que eu não iria querer falar com você?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Hinako me disse que você levou uma chifrada na perna. – Saori começou a falar, em um assunto neutro.

- Sim. Foi Estrela da Manhã. Senhora Hinako disse que é filho de Endiabrado.

- Era o orgulho do meu pai. – Saori riu. – Fui eu quem escolhi o nome, Endiabrado. Eu me lembro...

- Como pode ser isso, Saori? Pelo que tanto a senhora Hinako, como a senhora Kiyo falaram, você saiu daqui quando era bem criança. Como você pode se lembrar?

Ela o encarou intensamente.

- Onde fui morar... Melhor dizendo, onde me levaram, havia uma espécie de...Hum...Clima, que fazia que nossas lembranças se acentuassem, para que não esquecêssemos de onde, por que e quem éramos. Para que soubéssemos o quanto maravilhosa era aquela nova vida. – ironizou. Treinos diários de artes marciais, aulas sobre como controlar seus poderes – _como se houvesse como controlar visões _– Além de sessões de meditação, que para ela equivaliam a pior tortura já imaginada por alguém. Não falar, não se mexer, não _pensar _por horas.

- Você gostava de lá? – o loiro questionou, uma expressão.

- Tirando minhas irmãs, eu não tive nada que me fizesse gostar de lá. – Saori olhou para as próprias mãos, as cicatrizes indo de um lado a outro, nas duas palmas.

- Por que você não gosta da senhora Hinako? – ele pediu, impulsivamente.

- Como eu disse, no local minhas lembranças se acentuaram. Quando...Quando as duas vieram me buscar, Hinako praticamente me empurrou para elas. E depois... Para ela não importava se eu estava viva ou morta.

- Como você pode dizer isso? – ele a fitou chocado.

- Eu as escutei, junto com... A mulher responsável pelo lugar. As mulheres que me levaram, comentando, que haviam encontrado minha mãe. Que ela havia se recusado a saber se eu estava bem.

Um arrepio passou pela espinha dele.

- Hoje você está aqui.

- Mas não por causa dela. – ela replicou calmamente. Passaram-se vários minutos, antes que Saori retomasse a palavra. – Vovó Kiyo me disse que você está aqui a umas duas semanas.

- Sim. Eu... Consegui achar sua vila, mesmo ferido. A senhora Kiyo comentou que foi uma sorte, o que eu também acho.

_Mas o que ela não comentou com você, é que existe uma barreira que impede seres das trevas se aproximarem_, Saori pensou, fitando-o. _E que nenhuma de nós tem idéia de como você ultrapassou essa barreira, mesmo que possua um coração de ouro._

- Não se importa de usar as roupas de um homem que já morreu? - As roupas de seu pai estavam um pouco largas nele.

Ele ficou serio por um momento.

- Eu me importaria... Se ele tivesse sido um mau homem. Mas como disse a senhora Hinako...

- Apenas homens de coração bom podem usar essas roupas. – Os dois falaram juntos, cada letra ao mesmo tempo. A sintonia das palavras fez que os dois rissem.

- Obrigado. – Ele falou de repente.

- Pelo que? Eu não fiz nada.

- Bom... – ele ficou corado. – Você não esta me tratando como se eu fosse um bebê indefeso, que...

- Hum... É desse jeito que elas estão te tratando? Bom, tenho uma péssima noticia, cara de pastel. Eu detesto bebês. – fixou o olhar nele. – E quando você recuperar a memória...

Saori parou de falar, quando escutou um sino tocando.

- É a senhora Hinako.

- Se ela acha que vai me comprar com lámem com porco, está muito enganada!

- Se você não quer, posso comer a sua parte.

- Vai sonhando que um dia você chega a ser gente. – mostrou a língua para ele, antes de sair correndo.

Capitulo 15

- E por fim, ela voltou para o bairro Uchiha, trabalhando na casa. – A voz feminina atrás da mascara de ANBU terminou o relatório.

Tsunade suspirou, encostando-se na cadeira.

- Certo. – fechou os olhos por um momento. – Hyuuga, acha que estou sendo paranóica com essa garota, Tomoyo?

- A senhora deve ter seus motivos para fazer isso, Tsunade-sama.

- Hum... Como está Asuka? Tem se comportado melhor? Mudou muito?

- Ele já não esta tentando fugir. Fica treinando com o avô e quando não estou em serviço, comigo. Afirma agora que irá ser um ninja melhor que o pai, pois precisa ir salvá-lo.

- E com relação a Sanae? Sabe de alguma coisa?

- Treina com ela, também.

- Simples curandeiras não conseguem milagres tão grandes. – Tsunade murmurou. Avaliou com o olhar a figura a sua frente. – Muito bem. Arranje um substituto para seu posto de observação. Sua missão está sendo modificada, Hyuuga.

- Em que sentido, Tsunade-sama?

- Asuka deseja a companhia de Tomoyo?

- Não vou envolver Asuka no que quer que você esteja pensando, Tsunade-sama. Ele é apenas uma criança!

- E eu não vou expor o filho de Naruto a uma situação que ele não possa superar! Proporcione que seu sobrinho possa ficar perto de Tomoyo. Fique amiga dela. E descubra a verdadeira força de Tomoyo Sato.

A figura curvou-se e saiu. Tsunade virou-se para shizune, que mantinha uma expressão desaprovadora no rosto.

- Já faz quase dois meses que a garota esta aqui, Tsunade-sama e você ainda não me explicou o motivo da vigilância cerrada.

- Shizune... – Tsunade fez uma longa pausa. - Você nunca teve esperanças que foram mortas na sua frente. Nunca acalentou um sonho, nunca teve esse sonho em mãos, nunca lhe roubaram esse sonho. Quando vejo essa garota... Eu sinto uma coisa estranha. E Tomoyo é muito mais forte do que aparenta. Essa garota me lembra... – Tsunade balançou a cabeça. – Me lembra de uma coisa que... – Suspirou. – Eu não sei explicar.

- Tsunade-sama?

- Quero ver a verdadeira força de Tomoyo. Quero saber... – Fechou os olhos. – _Porque os olhos dela me são tão familiares!_

X

X

Saori ergueu-se do rio, envolvendo uma toalha no corpo. Não tinha uma sensação relaxante daquela maneira a muito tempo. Ela não conseguiria matar aquele homem, de riscas nas bochechas. Não enquanto o demônio que estava dentro dele não se manifestasse.

Sentou-se em uma pedra, o pensamento no problema que lentamente estava começando a se mostrar. Ela já encontrara o servo. Agora, era esperar que a criança, a menina de cabelos negros e olhos azuis aparecesse. Se naquele momento o servo se manifestasse a favor de Oni, ela não hesitaria.

Folhas sendo amassadas foi o barulho que a tirou do devaneio. Ficou na mesma posição, quando uma voz masculina manifestou-se.

- Ei, Saori? Saori, é melhor se cobrir, por que eu estou indo te procurar.

- Deixa de ser pervertido, seu dobe! – ela retrucou. – Eu não vou me cobrir por sua causa!

- Isso significa que já esta vestida?

- Estou mais nua do que quando vim ao mundo! – não conseguiu evitar de soltar uma risadinha, pois as folhas pararam de serem amassadas.

- Sua mãe pediu para lhe avisar que o jantar está quase pronto. Que você devia se apressar. Eu vou voltar para a ca...

- Pode me esperar? Quero conversar com você. – ela esperou a resposta dele, com calma.

- Claro.

Ela trocou-se rapidamente. Quando chegou perto dele, sorriu.

- Obrigada. – Ele estava sentado, o olhar perdido. Assentiu. Encarou-a com curiosidade.

- Bem, por qual motivo você queria falar comigo?

- Por que eu não iria querer falar com você?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Hinako me disse que você levou uma chifrada na perna. – Saori começou a falar, em um assunto neutro.

- Sim. Foi Estrela da Manhã. Senhora Hinako disse que é filho de Endiabrado.

- Era o orgulho do meu pai. – Saori riu. – Fui eu quem escolhi o nome, Endiabrado. Eu me lembro...

- Como pode ser isso, Saori? Pelo que tanto a senhora Hinako, como a senhora Kiyo falaram, você saiu daqui quando era bem criança. Como você pode se lembrar?

Ela o encarou intensamente.

- Onde fui morar... Melhor dizendo, onde me levaram, havia uma espécie de...Hum...Clima, que fazia que nossas lembranças se acentuassem, para que não esquecêssemos de onde, por que e quem éramos. Para que soubéssemos o quanto maravilhosa era aquela nova vida. – ironizou. Treinos diários de artes marciais, aulas sobre como controlar seus poderes – _como se houvesse como controlar visões _– Além de sessões de meditação, que para ela equivaliam a pior tortura já imaginada por alguém. Não falar, não se mexer, não _pensar _por horas.

- Você gostava de lá? – o loiro questionou, uma expressão.

- Tirando minhas irmãs, eu não tive nada que me fizesse gostar de lá. – Saori olhou para as próprias mãos, as cicatrizes indo de um lado a outro, nas duas palmas.

- Por que você não gosta da senhora Hinako? – ele pediu, impulsivamente.

- Como eu disse, no local minhas lembranças se acentuaram. Quando...Quando as duas vieram me buscar, Hinako praticamente me empurrou para elas. E depois... Para ela não importava se eu estava viva ou morta.

- Como você pode dizer isso? – ele a fitou chocado.

- Eu as escutei, junto com... A mulher responsável pelo lugar. As mulheres que me levaram, comentando, que haviam encontrado minha mãe. Que ela havia se recusado a saber se eu estava bem.

Um arrepio passou pela espinha dele.

- Hoje você está aqui.

- Mas não por causa dela. – ela replicou calmamente. Passaram-se vários minutos, antes que Saori retomasse a palavra. – Vovó Kiyo me disse que você está aqui a umas duas semanas.

- Sim. Eu... Consegui achar sua vila, mesmo ferido. A senhora Kiyo comentou que foi uma sorte, o que eu também acho.

_Mas o que ela não comentou com você, é que existe uma barreira que impede seres das trevas se aproximarem_, Saori pensou, fitando-o. _E que nenhuma de nós tem idéia de como você ultrapassou essa barreira, mesmo que possua um coração de ouro._

- Não se importa de usar as roupas de um homem que já morreu? - As roupas de seu pai estavam um pouco largas nele.

Ele ficou serio por um momento.

- Eu me importaria... Se ele tivesse sido um mau homem. Mas como disse a senhora Hinako...

- Apenas homens de coração bom podem usar essas roupas. – Os dois falaram juntos, cada letra ao mesmo tempo. A sintonia das palavras fez que os dois rissem.

- Obrigado. – Ele falou de repente.

- Pelo que? Eu não fiz nada.

- Bom... – ele ficou corado. – Você não esta me tratando como se eu fosse um bebê indefeso, que...

- Hum... É desse jeito que elas estão te tratando? Bom, tenho uma péssima noticia, cara de pastel. Eu detesto bebês. – fixou o olhar nele. – E quando você recuperar a memória...

Saori parou de falar, quando escutou um sino tocando.

- É a senhora Hinako.

- Se ela acha que vai me comprar com lámem com porco, está muito enganada!

- Se você não quer, posso comer a sua parte.

- Vai sonhando que um dia você chega a ser gente. – mostrou a língua para ele, antes de sair correndo.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

- Ei, cara de pastel! – Saori gritou, recebendo um "cabeça de vento" como resposta. Andou até o estábulo, onde encontrou Hinako ajoelhada, enquanto o homem loiro estava ao seu lado . eles estavam observando uma terneira recém-nascida, que dava seus primeiros passos.

- O nascimento de um novo ser é maravilhoso. – Hinako comentou. Tinha os olhos brilhantes e embora as roupas estivessem sujas de sangue, ela mostrava-se contente.

- Acho que mais maravilhoso é ver o crescimento. – Saori falou, como quem não quer nada. Hinako apenas suspirou, erguendo-se.

O homem estava em silencio. Sorriu quando percebeu uma maneira de faze-las distrair.

- Já imaginou um nome para o terneiro, senhora Hinako?

- Cara de pastel, alguém já te ensinou a diferença entre meninos e meninas? – Saori falou, rindo.

- Hum? – ele ficou confuso.

- É uma fêmea, querido. – Hinako passou a mao direita sobre o cabelo, sujando-o sem perceber. – Eu fiz o cruzamento de duas raças leiteiras...

Continuou dando a explicação. Depois de alguns minutos, Saori percebeu que ele não tinha entendido nada.

- Basicamente, dobe, essa terneirinha vai ter tetas tão grandes que podem chegar até no chão!

- Isso já é exagero, Saori. – Hinalo riu. – Mas agora o que importa, é que essa coisa linda precisa de um nome.

- Desastrada? – Saori riu quando a terneira caiu.

- Não. – Hinako lembrou-se de quando Saori acabara dando o nome de Endiabrado. O terneiro havia conseguido escapar da cerca, e a pequena menina escutara um comentário do pai. Passara a chamar o animal daquela maneira. Ryu quase arrancara os cabelos, quando percebera que o terneiro só atendia por "Endiabrado", em especial se Saori batesse palmas.

- Lindinha sem chance. – Saori torceu o nariz. – Saco de Ossos?

- Saori! – Hinako repreendeu-a brandamente. A jovem deu de ombros.

- Tsunade. – quando terminou de falar, ele se surpreendeu com a olhada que recebeu das duas.

- De onde voce tirou esse nome?

- Hum... bom, ela vai ter tetas grandes, né?

- Sim. – Hinako assentiu. – e daí?

- Bom... Não sei por que me veio esse nome. – ele deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei porque, mas acho que voce vai ter que ser bom de corrida, quando a dona do nome, souber da "homenagem". – uma voz fez os três se voltarem para a entrada.

- Vovó Kiyo! – Saori sorriu e correu abraçar a avó. O loiro sorriu, antes de fazer uma reverencia. Kiyo chegou perto dele, com os olhos estreitados.

- Eu juro que já vi o seu sorriso antes, menino. Mas não consigo lembrar onde!

- Vai ver foi em algum... – Saori começou a falar, antes que o loiro tampasse a boca dela.

- Considere que voce vai falar da sua avó, cabeça de vento!

- Considerando que vou falar de voce, vai ver que foi que ela te conheceu antes de voce fugir do hospício, dobe cara de pastel!

O casal jovem começou a discutir. Kiyo e Hinako olharam-se e saíram do estábulo, sem que eles tivessem percebido.

- Eles discutem assim mesmo?

- Só não fazem em duas ocasiões no dia. Quando comem e estão dormindo. – Hinako suspirou. – Francamente, tive barulho nessas três semanas para os vinte anos que Saori passou fora! O mais engraçado, senhora kiyo – encarou a sogra – é que se procurar por um você encontra o outro.

Kiyo riu.

- Ryu e Kushina eram parecidos. – elas se encaminharam para a casa. – Mas o motivo que me trouxe aqui foi outro.

- Tem a ver com o fato da força demoníaca que Saori...? – Hinako falou aos sussuros.

- Bem... Um pouco. – Kiyo sentou-se.

- Prefere esperar... por ele? – Hinako indicou a parte de fora da casa, na direção do estábulo.

- Sim.

- Então vou preparar um chá.

- Hinako. Teste Saori. – Hinako não entendeu.

- Testar minha filha?

- Veja o quanto se lembra do que voce a ensinou. E por favor, faça o mesmo que você fez durante esses anos todos. Ignore que ela possui nas veias seu sangue.

- Eu pretendia fazer isso daqui duas semanas. – Hinako falou calmamente.

- Na lua cheia. Perfeito. – Kiyo fechou os olhos, mergulhando em suas memórias. Quando Hinako voltou, com o cha e roupas limpas, o casal jovem estava diante da anciã, discutindo ainda.

- Bem, então o nome da terneirinha vai mesmo ser Tsunade?

- Eu tentei colocar outro, mas o dobe cara de pastel...

- Cabeca de vento despeitada!

Um soco fez o loiro pender a cabeça.

- Despeitada é a sua...

- SAORI! – Hinako chamou a atenção dela com força.

- Vó! – Saori concluiu, encarando Hinako.

- Se ela não for como a Tsunade que conheci, as avós desse jovem devem ser mesmo despeitadas. – Kiyo falou enviando um olhar de curiosidade ao loiro, que tinha ficado roxo de apreensão e raiva de Saori.

Saori mostrou a língua para ele.

- A sua amiga de Konoha, né?

- Konoha? – ele pareceu ficar alerta.

- Sim. – uma sombra passou nos olhos de Kiyo. – o lugar onde minha filha está enterrada.

- Mas a senhora não veio aqui só para nos ver brigar.

- Não. Estive pensando... – Lancou um olhar ao loiro. – Já que estavam discutindo sobre o assunto de batizar a terneira, bem que podiam pensar em um nome para voce. Afinal, querido, moço, não são nomes apropriados para que todos o conheçam em Wasuresareta Tani... e no mundo.

- Eu já estava pensando nisso. – ele admitiu. – por mais amado e protegido que eu me sinta aqui, não posso ser um peso para sempre para a senhora Hinako.

- Ate parece que voce me incomoda! – Hinako protestou.

- Nome e sobrenome. – Ele lembrou, antes de receber mais um soco de Saori.

- O que tem de errado com Uzumaki? – ela falou irritada.

- Como assim?

- Voce não está pensando em nos ofender escolhendo outro sobrenome, não é?

- Senhora Kiyo, eu...

- Ao escolher minha porta, voce escolheu nosso coração. – Hinako falou, Kiyo assentindo.

- Aff, é isso que elas disseram! – Saori encolheu os ombros.

- Eu... – ele ruborizou, antes de assentir. – está certo. Então sou um Uzumaki. Agora, qual o nome que vocês me sugerem? – ele sorriu.

- Espera aí! Sem briga? Sem protesto? – Saori colocou as mãos na cabeça. – Estou diante de um milagre digno de ser colocado nas lendas e...

- S-A-O-R-I!

- Já entendi, vovó Kiyo, já entendi!

As mulheres mais velhas riram, antes de começarem a dar suas sugestões.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

- VAMOS, NABI! - Asuka a puxou, empolgado.

- Calma, Asuka! – Ela não resistiu e riu. – o mundo não vai acabar se demorarmos um pouco!

- Mas, Nabi, voce disse que íamos ver a senho...

- Nós vamos! Só que é falta de educação apare...

- Bobagem! – Ele a cortou. – Gai-sensei está em missão, então ela não vai estar namorando ele.

- De onde voce tirou que essa garota, Tomoyo e Gai-sensei são namorados?

- O tio Konohomaru disse que...

- Até imagino o que aquele tarado deve ter dito. – Hanabi murmurou, lançando um olhar pela rua ao redor, procurando pelo Sarutobi.

- O tio Konohomaru disse também que se o papai não voltar antes de eu entrar na academia, ele vai me ensinar um jutsu super maneiro, que foi o meu pai que inventou!

- Por que será que eu estou começando a ficar com medo disso? – ela questionou-se

Asuka riu.

- Asuka, vamos comprar alguma coisa para a senhorita Tomoyo, compreendeu? Depois iremos a casa dela. O que voce sugere?

- Hum... bom, ela não me disse se gostava de lámem...

- O mundo não gira ao redor do seu estomago, mocinho. – Hanabi sorriu apesar da repreensão que passara.

- Sei lá. Meninas gostam de bonecas. – ele deu de ombros. Quem escutasse a conversa, acharia que eram mãe e filho. Hanabi suspirou. Não gostara da ordem de Tsunade, mas Asuka estava lhe pedindo desde o dia Sanae quase caíra, que ela lhe levasse até Tomoyo. Pela observação que fizera de Tomoyo Sato, sabia que agora ela estaria saindo do hospital.

Em seguida, como Gai-sensei não estava na cidade, iria até a guarita, pedir se o moreno havia chegado. Depois, voltaria para o Bairro Uchiha, tentando consertar a casa onde estava vivendo. Pouco dinheiro, pouco tempo e muita disposição amadora para fazer um serviço profissional.

Hanabi percebera que a garota não desistiria de tentar arrumar a casa, mas seria mais fácil para Tomoyo pedir ajuda... O que ela aparentava não querer fazer. Se continuasse naquele ritmo, com certeza...

- NABI! – Voltou a si, com o chamado de Asuka. – está pensando no quê?

- Na missão que Tsunade-sama me passou.

- É muito difícil ela? Voce vai ficar muito tempo fora, como o papai?

- Asuka... – Ela se ajoelhou, abraçando o sobrinho. Não se importava que as roupas que usava se sujassem. – Voce escutou o que o seu avo disse.

- E daí? Só porque encontraram um idiota que estava se vestindo como o meu pai, não significa que ele está morto. – Asuka falou firmemente.

- Não devia estar pensando dessa forma, Asuka. Voce vai apenas sofrer mais.

- Eu não apostaria nisso. – uma voz feminina fez que Hanabi se voltasse depressa. Tomoyo vestia as mesmas roupas do encontro do rio com Gai, o cabelo solto. – Geralmente fujo de apostas, mas essa eu encaro. – Tomoyo não conseguiu deixar que a inveja lhe saltasse por um momento aos olhos. Aquela mulher, de olhos de lua, era muito mais atraente que qualquer outra que já conhecera. Orgulho, teimosia e um poder fascinante pareciam emanar do corpo dela, naturalmente.

E embora ela vestisse simples calças pretas e uma camisa vermelha com borboletas bordadas, parecia estar pronta a uma batalha. Tomoyo sentiu pena da criatura que ousasse enfrenta-la.

- Senhorita Tomoyo! – Asuka a abraçou com vontade. Tomoyo fechou os olhos retribuindo o abraço. – Nós estávamos indo visitá-la!

- Que bom que nos encontramos antes, então! – Tomoyo retribuiu o abraço, beijando o menino. – Eu não ia estar em casa antes da noite. – bagunçou os cabelos dele, enquanto explicava.

- Ia ir namorar com Gai-sensei? – Asuka perguntou inocente. Tomoyo corou.

- Não... Ia ir na sua casa. O seu padrinho mora lá, não é?

Asuka assentiu.

- Ele mora lá, mas não está. Ele foi cortar os cabelos de um dragão!

Tomoyo o fitou espantada. Quando voltou sua atenção para Hanabi, percebeu que a tia de Asuka estava da mesma forma que ela. Asuka começou a rir.

- Foi o que ele disse! – Explicou, olhando para a tia.

- Bem... – Tomoyo limpou a garganta, ficando vermelha. – Preciso comprar algumas coisas para a casa. Se ainda desejarem ir lá...

- É claro que sim! – Asuka nem deixou a tia pensar em negar. – Posso ajuda-la a carregar o que voce precisa, senhorita Tomoyo?

- Se sua mãe permitir. – Tomoyo falou, dando de ombros. Hanabi corou. Jamais havia permitido que Asuka pensasse que ela o havia gerado no ventre. Mas o sentimento que tinha por ele...

- Deixa Nabi? – Asuka fez a melhor expressão pidona que sabia que ela não ira resistir.

- Está certo. – Hanabi fixou o olhar nos olhos de Tomoyo, que a encararam sem medo.

- Obrigada. – A moça de azul curvou-se perante a de vermelho. Asuka gritou de alegria e segurou a mao da nova amiga. Hanabi os ficou fitando por um momento, enquanto se afastavam. Não olhou, mas sabia que o ANBU seguia a dupla. Virou-se e foi em direção ao escritório da Hokage. Tinha uma sensação que não saberia explicar.

Pelos corredores, passou altiva por Konohomaru, ignorando-o de propósito. Uma única vez, cometera o erro de dar-lhe trela. Para se livrar do chiclete, tivera que dar uma boa surra nele... Que lhe valera seis meses de suspensão. Não se arrependia nem por um segundo, mas escutar seu pai... Era uma pena que ela tinha respeito por ele.

Estava quase batendo na porta do escritório da Hokage, quando a voz de Shizune a fez parar.

- E por que deixar Asuka perto dessa garota, se voce não confia nela?

- Como médica, ela é competente ou não, Shizune?

- Não vem ao caso, Tsunade-sama!

- Que saco... Shizune, o que voce lembra sobre as virgens?

- Bem... Não muito. Eu reconheci a roupa, mas ...

- Exatamente. Eu não sei o que esta para acontecer. Por isso a vigilância dos ANBUS.

- Virgens não podem mentir.

- Mas podem dizer meias verdades. – Tsunade ficou em silencio por algum tempo, antes de continuar. – O templo dessas meninas, fica além do País da Neve, por isso é tão difícil alguém saber a localização exata, a menos que voce tenha se criado lá.

- Acha que é o caso de Tomoyo?

- Sim. Ela fala sem medo algum, encara nos olhos e conversou com Asuka sobre o jutsu que prendeu a raposa. Meu medo...

- Qual é, Tsunade-sama?

- As mulheres que são educadas para serem virgens, são escolhidas quando tem três anos. Meu medo, é que essa garota esteja aqui, em busca de uma menina que tenha uma linhagem " virginal" ou que possua os poderes, dons que elas chamam, para lutar contra os bijuus.

- Linhagem " virginal"? não acha que é um pouquinho demais?

- Shizune, acredite, quando a avó dele me contou, eu também achei demais.

- Tsunade-sama! Será que... ela... não pode...

- Não. Três anos, lembra-se?

- Existe uma linhagem em konoha?

- Sim. mas se Tomoyo está pensando em levar a única criança que sei possuir a linhagem, não vai conseguir por três motivos.

- Três motivos?

- Um. Está muito bem protegida. Dois, alem de ter a linhagem virginal, essa criança também possui uma linguagem sanguinea avançada. E um clã inteiro para morrer por ela. E três... É um garoto.

- Pertence a qual clã?

Embora Hanabi estivesse curiosa, sentiu um aperto no coração, ao escutar a resposta de Tsunade.

- Hyuuga.

A única criança Hyuuga, nascida fora dos laços do sangue do clã, era Asuka.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

- MAS DE JEITO NENHUM!

- POSSO SABER POR QUE NAO? SÃO DOIS NOMES DE GUERREIROS VALOROSOS!

- GUERREIROS VALOROSOS? UM PERVERTIDO E UM CABEÇA DE GALINHA?

- FIQUE SABENDO QUE JIRAYA OU SASUKE SÃO NOMES MUITO BONS!

- Estou começando a achar que eles vão conseguir me deixar surda. – Kiyo comentou, terminando de tomar a xícara de chá.

- Eu já tenho essa certeza. – Hinako fez a piada, antes de rir.

- Que espécie de nome voce acha que ele vai escolher?

- O NOME DO MEU PAI VOCE NEM PENSE EM ESCOLHER, PORQUE IDIOTAS DO SEU CALIBRE DESONRARIAM O NOME RYU!

- COMO SE EU QUISESSE ESCOLHER O NOME DELE!

- PORQUE NÃO É BOM O BASTANTE?

- Eles vão se matar. – Hinako murmurou, engolindo em seco.

- Que horas são?

Hinako foi até a janela, olhando para a posicao do sol.

- Quase meio-dia.

- Quase meio-dia... Aqueles dois cabeças de vento estão discutindo a quase três horas, não é?

- Sim. - Hinako sorriu.

- Eu preciso estar na vila, as duas horas... – Kiyo passou o olhar distraidamente pela cozinha. A mesa para quatro pessoas, o pequeno armário onde eram guardados os alimentos, a pia com água corrente; o maior espaço, era ocupado pelo fogão.

A cozinha de pequeno porte, tinha as cores de predominância clara. Hinako nos quase vinte anos que era viúva, não havia mudado quase nada na casa, como se quisesse preservar a presença do marido.

Kiyo pousou a xícara branca, no pires.

- Vou fazer aqueles dois calarem a boca. – anunciou, enquanto pegava a bengala. Hinako balançou a cabeça, os cabelos loiros balançando.

- ESCUTEM AQUI SEUS FEDELHOS. EU SOU UMA POBRE SENHORA IDOSA QUE PRECISA DE SILENCIO E PAZ.

- Pobre senhora idosa? – Hinako sentiu os cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem. Kiyo Uzumaki podia precisar de uma bengala para andar. Podia ter cabelos tão brancos quanto as nuvens. Podia ter tantas rugas no rosto, que poderia representar uma personagem má em um filme infantil. Podia ter velas em seu bolo de aniversario suficientes para causar um incêndio. Agora aquelas três palavras juntas, definitivamente não definiriam jamais a personalidade e vivacidade da anciã.

Pelo menos, eram os ossos quebrados dos homens que haviam tentado assaltar a casa onde ela morava podiam jurar. As bengaladas, junto com os golpes que ela dera, sem contar os pobres tímpanos arrebentados, haviam servido para que os três rapazes após o cumprimento da pena, resolvessem entrar em uma peregrinação sagrada, agradecendo pela vida.

Quando Hinako entrou na pequena sala, o casal de loiros se agarrava, tremendo.

- Sentem-se os dois. – Kiyo falou, acomodando-se na única poltrona da sala. Instintivamente, Saori sentou-se no tapete encarnado, já o homem ficou em pé encarando a anciã, com respeito. – Já perderam muito tempo discutindo. Garoto, nenhuma das sugestões lhe agradou?

- Desculpe, senhora Kiyo, eu não...

- Tudo bem. – ela fez um gesto de mao. – Embora Saori tenha razão, eu não consigo imagina-lo atendendo pelo nome de Jiraya, Sasuke ou Ryu.

- Mas não foram apenas esses nomes que esse idiota não aceitou! – Saori protestou.

- Silencio. – Ele ficou surpreso, por ver que Saori alem de obedecer a avó, ainda abaixara a cabeç rainha não teria sido tão prontamente atendida, ele percebeu.

- Hinako, voce ainda tem alguma sugestão?

- Quando... eu estava grávida de Saori, havíamos pensado um nome para o caso de ser um garoto. – ela respondeu encostada na porta da cozinha. Como sempre, a voz dela saia melodiosa, um fiapo de tristeza parecia torna-la mais bonita. – Asuka.

- Asuka? – o homem ficou tonto. Hinako aproximou-se dele rápida como um raio. Saori, de um salto o pegava pelo braço direito, a mãe pelo esquerdo.

Elas o deitaram com a cabeça apoiada nas almofadas.

- Não vai sair daí enquanto não melhorar! – Hinako falou, levantando-se apenas para perceber que Saori já entrava na dali a pouco com um copo de água que alcançou para a mãe.

- Se quiser, eu tranco o nariz dele. – Saori ofereceu, bondosamente. Quando ela virou-se percebeu o olhar da avó, se defendeu. – De que jeito voce acha que ela me fazia tomar os malditos remédios?

- Depois que tomava, voce enfiava o dedo na garganta para vomitar. – Hinako olhou de canto de olho a filha, que deu de ombros.

- Essa é a razão pela qual eu ainda estou viva. Aquelas porcarias iriam me matar!

- Teimosa como Ryu!

- Asuka-chan... Asuka-kun... – o loiro murmurava. As mulheres voltaram sua atenção para ele. Tremendo, ele ecoava aquelas palavras como se fosse um mantra.

- Ei, dobe, voce está bem?

- Asuka Uzumaki. – por fim ele abriu os olhos. E embora o rosto dele estivesse muito pálido, havia nos olhos um brilho que fez as três mulheres se arrepiarem. – É um nome maravilhoso, senhora Hinako, mas não é o meu. – Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, lagrimas pedindo para serem derramadas.

- Voce me assustou, menino. – Kiyo falou. Então, se virou para Saori. A jovem tinha uma expressão que mesclava-se entre curiosidade e irritação. – Alguma sugestão, Saori?

- Hum... Eu já disse. Sasuke.

- E eu já disse que não quero o nome de um cabeça de galinha em mim! – Ele protestou, sentando-se.

- Humf! – Saori bufou, cruzando os braços.

- Senhora Kiyo... – Hinako chamou a sogra, que encarava o homem como se pensasse seriamente.

- Acho que... bom, acho aquele ouriço misturado com preguiça não ia se importar...

- Ouriço misturado com preguica? Senhora Kiyo, não se deve insultar os mortos! – Hinako falou, repreendendo a sogra, que lhe lançou um olhar "não to nem ai!".

- Ele não ia se importar, eu já disse. Acho até que ia gostar!

- Vou escrever um livro. "Decifrando as conversas entre sogras e noras – Guia prático para descendentes sem rumo."

A brincadeira de Saori fez todos rirem, com exceção dela.

Não sei onde está a piada!

- Sua avó está falando do cunhado do seu pai.

- Eu não sabia que voce tinha um irmão, Hinako.

- Ela está se referindo ao seu tio Minato, Saori. – Kiyo falou calmamente.

- Ah, sim... O que ele tem?

- Ele era loiro... De olhos azuis... E os dois tem os cabelos parecidos.

- Minato? – comecou a escutar uma espécie de zumbido nos ouvidos. Curvou os lábios em um sorriso triste. Sem saber o porquê, as lagrimas finalmente caíram. – Minato. – ele repetiu, chorando.

- Dobe, voce...

- Eu não sou dobe... Pode me chamar de Minato.– ele se levantou, sem se importar que estava mostrando a elas o seu choro.

- Bem vindo a família... Minato Uzumaki. – Kiyo falou, a voz séria.

X

X

Saori arrancava algumas ervas daninhas do pequeno jardim, quando uma sombra lhe fez virar. Hinako encarou a filha seriamente.

- Voce não possui apenas os dons da família Uzumaki.

- Foram os dons dela que eu exercitei.

- Esteja pronta para hoje a noite executar a dança dos leques. – Hinako virou-se e antes de continuar falou. – Eu lhe ensinei também a ver dentro dos corações. Procure dentro dele o motivo dele da amnésia.

- Eu acho que...

- Não estou lhe pedindo como sua mãe. Estou lhe ordenando.

- Voce não é uma superior! Vovó Kiyo...

- A senhora Kiyo é o equivalente a uma sumo sacerdotisa. Depois dela, sou eu quem dá as ordens, criança.

- Não sou criança, a muito tempo.

- Não se comporte como uma. – Hinako deu alguns passos, antes de virar-se de supetão. – Eu não permiti que voce fosse levada por não lhe amar, Saori. Eu a amo mais que minha vida. Não teria sido capaz de ensiná-la adequadamente.

- Voce me ensinou a dança dos leques, que é muito mais complexa do que qualquer outra coisa que eu aprendi lá.

- Eu não teria conseguido ensinar-lhe o equilíbrio necessário para não diminuir seus dons.

- Eu perdi minha visão. – Saori não conteve a língua.

- E parte da sua vida futura. Eu percebi. – Hinako virou-se antes de começar a andar. – Só espero que o homem de cabelos vermelhos tenha consciência da dádiva que recebeu.

- Como voce sabe que era um homem de cabelos vermelhos?

- Quando uma mulher está grávida de um Uzumaki, ela vê a vida da criança a qual está gerando, participando dela... Mesmo que isso possa ser modificado com circustancias alem do poder materno. E no seu destino, há um homem de cabelos vermelhos.

Saori ficou em silencio, no tempo que Hinako se afastou.

- Na clareira em cima do morro. A meia-noite. – ela sentiu a filha a fitando pelas costas. Não preocupou-se com sua roupa, que estava suja. Lidar com a terra e uma limpeza extrema eram coisas incompatíveis, ela aprendera na época que Ryu adoecera. Com a divida das terras quase vencendo, ela tivera que tomar a frente do serviço pesado, enquanto o marido queimava de febre na cama.

Nos poucos momentos que tivera de lucidez, Ryu tentara levantar-se para fazer ele o serviço, mas fora impedido por Kyo, que tomara a si o cargo de enfermeira do filho e babá da neta, com quase três anos.

Suas mãos haviam engrossado e ela tirara a delicada aliança, que recebera no dia do casamento, mantendo-a em uma corrente no pescoço, perto do coração. No decorrer das estações, a pele clara havia tornado-se morena. Os cabelos loiros, ficado mais claros, mesmo com o uso continuo do enorme chapéu. As camisas mais grossas do marido, as calças igualmente grossas de trabalho na lavoura, haviam se esgarçado durante a passagem dos anos, sendo substituídas por outras, de menor tamanho, mas de mesma qualidade.

Hinako pegou as garrafas com água, antes de subir até a pequena plantação de milho, cultivo da estação. Fisicamente, Hinako continuava a mesma mulher alta, magra, sem grandes curvas. O que havia conquistado Ryu Uzumaki, um homem de estatura maior que a de muitos homens altos, haviam sido seus olhos. Olhos de uma boneca delicada, ele dizia, o sorriso devastador nos lábios masculinos.

Sorriso que a fizera sonhar acordada muitas noites. Que a enfurecera quando era zombeteiro. Que parava quando ela perdia a razão, acertando-lhe alguma coisa, em algum ponto realmente dolorido. Hinako recordava-se de cada gemido de dor que fizera Ryu passar e embora tivesse plena consciência que ele merecera cada golpe recebido, continuava a sofrer imensamente com a ausência do seu esposo.

Encontrou Minato discutindo com Estrela da Manhã, a vaca malhada que lhe dera uma chifrada na coxa, quando ele tentara lhe passar uma corda entre os chifres.

- Escute aqui, sua vaca teimosa. Voce vai puxar esse arado e depois vai...

X

X

- Minato. – ele se virou, encarando saori. Era quase inacreditável que aquela menina, era mesmo filha de Hinako. Ela não havia saído mãe, pois enquanto Hinako era alto, Saori de estatura mediana, tinha curvas nos lugares certos, que um homem mais afoito não hesitaria para convidar a ir a cama... Recebendo provavelmente um belo soco da loira de genio esquentado.

- O que é, Saori-chan? – sorriu para ela, que tinha o semblante sério.

- Feche os olhos. Só os abra quando eu mandar.

- Por que?

- DÁ PARA OBEDECER E CALAR A BOCA? – ela perdeu a paciência.

- Estressada... – Ele fechou os olhos, abrindo-os minimamente quando achou que ela não perceberia. Saori estava com os olhos fechados, as mãos juntas, como se em oração. Movia os lábios rapidamente, sem emitir nenhum som. Depois de um longo momento naquela posicao, separou as mãos, continuando a rezar em silencio. Então colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros.

- Não esqueça o caminho que irá percorrer mais tarde. – sem abrir os olhos, ela se virou e então saiu caminhando. – pode abrir os olhos.

- Está indo onde, Saori-chan?

- Dançar para a lua.

Ele franziu a testa, dando de ombros.

- Tenho sorte por não ser um pervertido?

- Vai tomar banho, gelado de preferência, seu ero-desmemoriado.

Ele riu, sentindo-se leve.

X

- TÁ ACHANDO QUE VAI ME VENCER? PODE ESQUECER, TERRIVEL JACK!

O grito de Saori fez Minato levantar-se de um pulo. Mal enfiou a calça marrom, foi rapidamente até onde partira o grito, para encontrar Saori ainda gesticulando, o rosto coberto de cinzas, um pedaço de madeira na mao, apontando para... O FOGAO!

- ACHA QUE EU NÃO CONHECO OS SEUS GOLPES SUJOS? EU JÁ ENFRENTEI COISAS MUITO PIORES DO QUE VOCÊ! E MESMO QUE VOCE CONTINUE ME QUEIMANDO OU ME SUJANDO, PODE TER CERTEZA, QUE EU VENCEREI!

- Saori... voce está gritando com um fogão. – uma enorme gota estava na cabeça do loiro.

P É, eu sei. – ela jogou a madeira em cima do fogão a lenha, antes de suspirar. Olhou para as mãos, que tinham diversas marcas de queimaduras. – eu não estou conseguindo acender essa porcaria, estou doida de vontade de comer panquecas – já fiz até a massa – tomar uma bela xícara de chá e...

Ela ficou em silencio, os olhos azuis arregalados, quando ele tomou a frente e se ajoelhou. Pegou a caixa de fósforos que estava no chão, e as palhas secas do milho. Minato olhou para dentro da boca do fogão, observando como Saori tinha arrumado a lenha.

Testou a temperatura da chapa, percebendo que ela estava quente – provavelmente do tempo que Saori devia estar tentando acende-la. Deixou as coisas no chão.

- Usou ovos frescos para fazer panquecas? – Ele pediu enquanto levantava-se e ia ate a pia, molhando um pano, voltou para o fogão e largou o pano em cima dos anéis da chapa. O chiado fez ela acordar.

- Não seria burra de pegar os da galinha choca.

Minato assentiu. Em seguida, tirou o pano e molhou-o novamente, antes de tirar os anéis. A madeira estava quase pegando fogo. Ele arrumou um pouco de palha entre a madeira, antes de ajeitar os anéis no seu lugar, e ajoelhou-se acendendo um fósforo, colocando fogo em uma palha e colocou-a dentro do fogão, dentro da boca do fogão. Ficou alimentando o fogo por algum tempo, até que finalmente a madeira colocada anteriormente, queimasse.

- Prontinho. – Minato levantou-se, batendo as mãos, satisfeito. – o fogão é todo seu!

- TRAIDOR! – Saori encarava o fogão. Minato saiu da cozinha rindo. Escutou um grito de dor de Saori, provavelmente ela chutara o fogão. Quando voltou, cerca de meia hora mais tarde, uma pilha de panquecas estava sobre a mesa. Saori lavava a louca, resmungando.

- Já comeu, Saori? – ele vestira a mesma túnica laranja, de quando chegara.

- Depois de confirmar que os homens sempre se protegem, perdi a fome.

Ele riu. Saori percebendo algo estranho, virou-se para ele.

- Voce está diferente.

- Quero conversar com voce.

- Antes, durante ou depois que tomar café?

- Pode ser durante? Essas panquecas estão com uma cara... her... ótima. – ele mentiu, percebendo a panqueca que terminava a pilha. Grossa e queimada.

- Me dá um minuto. – terminou de lavar o ultimo prato, antes de se sentar a mesa com uma toalha com uma enorme estampa floral azulada. – o que aconteceu?

- O que voce fez ontem a noite?

- O normal. – ela passou a mao distraidamente, pelo ombro. Minato acompanhou o movimento com os olhos, finalmente percebendo uma linha fina e vermelha no pescoço da jovem, que se estendia ate abaixo da gola da blusa.

- O que é isso no seu pescoço?

- Veias, músculos e ossos. – ela rebateu na mesma hora. – E cordas vocais muito bem...

- Estou me referindo ao seu machucado! – ele levantou-se preocupado e quando tentava abrir a blusa roxa que ela vestia, levou um soco no olho direito.

- TIRA AS MAOS DE MIM SEU TARADO! – Saori gritou levantand0-se. Exibia um olhar furioso. – ESTA TUDO BEM, ENTENDEU? TUDO BEM!

- O que voce fez comigo?

Saori virou o rosto, os olhos fechados.

- Nada. Alias, essa foi a primeira e ultima vez que eu fiz... Nada. – Saori percebeu que iria se denunciar, então tentou sair da cozinha, Minato a segurando pelo braço.

- Voce fez alguma coisa, Saori-chan. Eu apenas quero entender.

- Voce não entenderia mesmo que eu explicasse! Apenas Hinako pode... Coloca isso nas coisas que voce esqueceu, por favor.

- Depois que voce fez aquele troço estranho, eu fui dormir. Eu sonh...

- Troço estra... VOCE ABRIU OS OLHOS!

- QUER CALAR A BOCA? – Minato pegou-a pelos dois braços e a sacudiu. Pela primeira vez, Saori assentiu, ficando em silencio. Então continuou. – Eu fui dormir. Eu sonhei com voce e...

- Entao não era sonho era pesadelo. – Saori não resistiu falar. Minato a sacudiu novamente.

- Eu sonhei com voce. Voce estava grávida, estava segurando o braço de um homem loiro, tentando impedir que ele fosse a algum lugar. Vocês escutaram um barulho, como se fosse um rugido, que fez que voce se agarrar mais forte nele... Chorava desesperada, implorou para ele ficar. Ele então te beijou e disse que te amava... Entao, voce botou a mao na barriga, ele te amparou... Daí voce disse que ele tinha prometido que ia estar junto quando o bebe nascesse...

Saori o olhou, os olhos arregalados de espanto. Deixou-o falando, sua mente divagando. Quando percebeu, ele continuava a falar, as palavras brotando como uma nascente cristalina.

- Eu estava segurando um punhal, estava machucado, quando reparei, duas flechas passaram quase me pegando, se cravando no peito dos homens com os quais eu estava lutando. Saori... _Eles viraram pó! – _frisou, apertando mais os braços dela. - Quando eu me virei, vi apenas um vulto que estava saindo em direção oposta. Eu tentei ir atrás desse vulto, quando mais três homens simplesmente brotaram do chão.

- Kami-sama... – os olhos de Saori encheram-se de lágrimas. Ele havia sonhado não apenas com o momento de quando perdera a memória, mas também com todos os momentos realmente importantes para ele.

- Daí apareceu uma mulher ruiva, que usava roupas parecidas com as suas. Ela fez gestos com as mãos, fazendo um dos homens desaparecer. Em seguida, ela se virou para mim, gritando NÃO!... Senti uma dor muito forte na minha cabeça... E quando eu estava caindo, ela tremia de raiva... E disse que eles não iam ter o servo de volta... E fez os mesmos movimentos, eu não consegui entender mais nada... quando acordei, ela tinha sumido... E eu já estava aqui, perto da vila.

- Kami-sama... – Saori repetiu. – As minhas flechas foram para salvar voce!

- Voce salvou a minha vida, naquele momento. E depois a ruiva. Agora me explica como isso é possível, eu ter sonhado com isso?

- Conseguiu escutar o seu nome? O nome verdadeiro?

Ele negou. Saori encostou a testa no peito dele. A magia não havia funcionado completamente. O demônio dentro dele impedira que sua magia desse certo.

- Ainda confia em mim? – Saori pediu, a cabeça baixa.

- Eu não sei porque.... – Minato largou-a. deu um passo para trás, quando terminou a sentença. – mas confio.


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto não me pertence.

Capitulo 19

O céu era azul. Azul, com nuvens brancas… Redondas, fofas… Uma leve brisa soprava, fazendo que o cheiro das flores que compunham o jardim chegasse ate a mulher, que estava sentada em um pequeno banco, apreciando a paisagem. Ou melhor, fingindo apreciar, já que sua mente estava longe. Os longos cabelos ruivos, de um vermelho intenso, estavam levemente enrolados. Dois cachos emolduravam o rosto dela, fazendo que os grandes olhos verdes, ficassem mais destacados.

Usava um vestido creme, longo. Uma pequena cinta destacava-se em sua cintura, pois era negra. Em seus pés, haviam sapatilhas brancas. Suas mãos estavam pousadas no colo, até que em dado momento, ela as virou. As duas mãos apresentavam a mesma cicatriz singular. Da ponta da linha da vida, ate o polegar. As fitou por um longo momento, até que sentiu uma presença aproximando-se.

Não se virou. Deixou o olhar ficar ali, ate que o homem resolveu manifestar-se.

- O mestre quer vê-la. – falou azedamente.

Ele esperou por um longo momento, até perceber que ela não se mexia. Ela não iria ter nenhuma reação.

- O mestre quer vê-la. – ele repetiu, o tom de azedume acentuado. E mais alto.

- Não sou surda. – Ela falou, ainda se mexer.

- Então por que não vai logo atende-lo? – finalmente ela dignou-se a olha-lo.

Um homem jovem, com cerca de dezoito anos. Cabelos e olhos negros, uma pele pálida, os cabelos espetados para trás, um pouco caindo em seu rosto, escondendo uma cicatriz profunda que iniciava-se logo abaixo do olho direito, indo até o pescoço. Vestia uma calca azul escuro, uma camisa branca.

- Por que não sou serva dele. – ela respondeu com simplicidade, antes de voltar a encarar o jardim colorido. Flores diversas, de cores alegres, vibrantes, tornaram a atrair a atenção dela.

Ele bufou.

- Irritante. – resmungou. Aumentou o tom de voz, para que ela o escutasse. – O mestre deseja sua presença... Agora.

- Você sabe onde estou. Vá e conte onde eu... – Ela fechou os olhos. Sentia-se fraca. Com sono. Fome era sua companhia constante, nos últimos tempos. Mas ela não se alimentaria, não dormiria, enquanto não obtivesse as palavras que a condenariam. Mas que seriam a salvação de duas almas boas. – Não irei sair daqui.

- Não entendeu? O mestre deseja que você vá até ele.

- Volte e diga ao seu mestre, que o caminho é o mesmo, para que ele venha até mim. – ela sequer abriu os olhos para responder. –Eu não irei até ele.

A jovem quase sorriu, quando escutou o homem bufar novamente.

- Eu posso arrasta-la pelos cabelos, sabia?

- Pode. – ela concordou, então um breve riso ecoou em sua garganta. – Mas não me levará. – Ela sabia que era preciosa, preciosa demais para que ele a levasse pelos cabelos, arrastada. Um leve arranhão em sua pele, faria o causador dele passar por tormentos inimagináveis.

O homem suspirou.

- Você é pior que a Sakura! – ele ficou lado a lado dela. – O que lhe custa fazer isso? – apelações não eram o seu forte, mas ele não esquecia-se da ultima vez que o mestre havia se enfurecido. E por causa da ruiva de olhos verdes.

- A vida das pessoas a quem chamo de irmãs. – por um tempo, ele pensou que não escutaria resposta. – Não sou igual a você, Uchiha.

- Acha que elas se mexeriam para ajuda-la?

- Acabariam com a própria vida para me ajudar, se soubessem o que está acontecendo. – ela levantou-se. – Tomoyo e Saori são feitas do mesmo material que Sakura e Naruto. Do que lhe faltou.

- Diamantes são pedras.

- Eu não disse que eles são diamantes. Elas são feitas de um material chamado amor. Um amor forte e corajoso, quente e gentil.

- Tsc. – ele virou a cabeça, tentando não se mostrar incomodado. Aquela mulher desde que descobrira a historia de sua vida, lhe atormentava sempre que podia.

Ele não encontrara nada que a pudesse calar. Seus argumentos eram rápidos, não deixava-se abater, no que se referia... O Uchiha cortou a linha de seus pensamentos, ao ver um homem aproximando-se deles. Ele parecia exaltado. O jovem moreno ajoelhou-se, curvando a cabeça em sinal de obediência.

- Por que a demora em leva-la? – Ele usava um quimono tradicional, de cor azul cobalto. Seus cabelos eram longos, até a cintura. Os mantinha presos em um rabo de cavalo. O rosto atraente do homem, estava contorcido em uma mascara de fúria.

- Desculpe-me mestre. – ele nem tentou defender-se.

- Suma da minha frente, seu verme. – despejou, antes de virar-se para ela. – por que não me obedeceu? – ele não precisou olhar para o lado, para saber que Sasuke Uchiha havia sumido em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Sabe muito bem a condição para que me leve a obedece-lo.

Ela o encarou sem medo. Ele encarou-a de volta, pensando na primeira vez que a havia visto. Estava junto daquela loira desbocada e da morena retraída. As três passeavam por aquele mesmo jardim, atrevidas apenas como a juventude podia ser. Ele encarara os três corpos com a devassidão de muitos séculos. Apenas o da ruiva o chamara atenção... Embora ele sentisse os poderes das outras duas. Elas também eram adequadas para o que ele tinha em mente.

- Riko Nishimura... – Ele ficou com os olhos vermelhos em instantes.

- Oni. – A jovem ruiva sentiu-se tonta, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

- Trate-me pelo meu nome! – ele não teve consciência que a pegou pelos braços e a sacudiu.

- Maou. – ela murmurou, apertando os dentes, os olhos baixos. Não daria a ele o prazer de ver que estava dolorida.

Ele a soltou, virando-se de costas. Limpou a garganta.

- Foi inútil. – informou com um certo prazer. – Aquela loira desbocada perdeu boa parte da vida por nada. – Como não obteve resposta ele continuou. – Sua... amiga, - ficou relutante em dizer irmã. - deu parte da vida para um homem que já está novamente em meus domínios. Sua... – procurou uma palavra que substituisse fé. - crença foi em vão.

- Ele... morreu?

- Pela segunda vez. – virou-se encarando-a. – Admita, Riko. Cada milésimo de segundo que se passa, eu ganho mais terreno. Fico com guerreiros mais fortes. O idiota ruivo estava tentando tirar a vida de quem, supostamente, matou o receptor da kyuubi. Ele...

- A garantia que nem Tomoyo nem Saori serão perseguidas... E a devolução da vida desse homem. – ela disse secamente, as palavras rasgando sua garganta como punhais. – E você terá quantos filhos meu corpo suportar ter.

- O que? – ele ficou satisfeito com a oferta dela.

Ela engoliu o orgulho, enquanto lagrimas brilhavam no rosto dela, pela traição que estava cometendo.

- Devolva esse homem a vida. E suspenda a procura por Saori e Tomoyo.

- Acho que a pequena iria se sentir bem junto com a família. – um sorriso cruel surgiu nos lábios dele. – Assim, eles entrariam defi...

- Acho que você é um ser desprezível e miserável. – ela não conteve as palavras. – Já tem minha palavra que serei a mãe de monstros! O que deseja mais? – ela ficou desesperada. – que eu me ajoelhe? – ela nem bem terminou de falar, já ajoelhava-se, encostando a testa no chão, o mesmo ficando úmido pelas lagrimas dela.

Ele fechou inconscientemente os punhos. Das três, aquela era a mais orgulhosa. Ele havia gostado dela por aquilo, também. Ela estava pondo acima de tudo, o amor que tinha por aquelas... criaturas inferiores a ela. Maou pegou o cabelo vibrante da ruiva, puxando-o até que ela ergueu o rosto. Os lábios trêmulos eram perfeitos para que ele a beijasse.

Sorriu com crueldade, percebendo o desespero no olhar dela. Ele a beijaria, sim. Mas... Primeiro cumpriria com a sua parte. Depois... Teria um prazer sem limites em faze-la cumprir sua parte.


	20. Chapter 20

Nota: Sasuke ia ficar uma teteia de fio dental dancando ilarie..... quem escreve isso??

capitulo

Nao havia nada de especial naquele caminho. No meio de uma floresta, onde três pessoas eram obrigadas a caminhar em fila, de tão estreito era o caminho. Era uma floresta normal, mas havia no ar uma inquietude, que faziam os viajantes olharem ao redor com suspeita.

Os narizes de Kiba e Akamaru estavam funcionando com insistência.

- Eu queria que Shino estivesse aqui. – a exclamação de kiba fez eco na mente de shikamaru e Chouji. Shino, Neji e mais quantos eles pudessem ter como reforço. Os três homens estavam muito tensos, como se esperassem que a qualquer momento, saltasse a sua frente algum demônio.

- Não consegue sentir nenhum cheiro?

- O cheiro de Naruto se perdeu naquela clareira lá atrás. Foi como se ele tivesse sido tragado pela terra, envolvido pelo cheiro de amêndoas doces. – kiba explicou novamente. Ele não conseguia achar nenhuma explicação racional para aquilo.

Shikamaru ficou em silencio, observando a paisagem ao redor.

Não é culpa sua, Shikamaru. – chouji falou, colocando a mao no ombro do amigo. Shikamaru suspirou.

A problemática vai estar furiosa comigo quando voltarmos. – ele apenas repetiu uma coisa que todos já sabiam de antemão. Chouji sorriu.

Então vamos continuar seguindo em frente, procurando. Naruto tem que estar por perto! – Akamaru latiu, desanuviando um pouco a tensão entre eles. Kiba continuou falando. – E depois, eu quero assistir de camarote a surra que ele vai dar no Shika...

Em nós você quer dizer. – Shikamaru o cortou. O moreno tirou um cigarro da carteira, acendendo-o em seguida. – Porque pelo eu me lembro, ele disse claramente, que se o recurso do cadáver fosse usado e Asuka imaginasse que ele realmente estivesse morto...

Chouji engoliu em seco. Era como se a discussão tivesse acontecido a minutos antes. Shikamaru, depois que eles haviam encontrado um cadáver meio fresco ainda, dera a idéia de Naruto trocar de roupas com o morto. Haviam percebido que Naruto era novamente o alvo de alguém que eles não tinham idéia de quem era. E tivera uma idéia meio fora de padrão: vestiriam as roupas de Naruto no morto, o Hokage continuando a lutar, nas sombras.

Levara muito tempo, mas por fim, eles haviam convencido Naruto. E antes que eles se separassem, ele havia dado a ordem para que Gai, Neji, Lee e Konohomaru voltassem a vila.

Por um longo tempo, eles não haviam tido noticias de Naruto. Ate, que descobriram que, a noticia que o Hokage estava morto, fizera que as batalhas, fossem cessando. Então, os ninjas de konoha que haviam ficado, aos poucos se reagruparam e voltaram para a vila. Com exceção daquele trio, pois a combinação havia sido que Naruto iria voltar com ele.

Mas no ponto de encontro, alem de ter havido uma batalha, o cheiro de Naruto subitamente desaparecera... Misturado com o cheiro de amêndoas.

Eles continuavam a varredura do local, mas sem o apoio do resto... E ficariam em silencio até achar Naruto, ou haverem desistido da busca, que já durava meses. Nenhum dos três, conseguia imaginar o porque, como Naruto sumira. Não iriam desistir, até receberem o aviso de que o loiro já estava na vila, dando lucros para o seu restaurante favorito.

Tsc, isso é muito problemático. – Shikamaru suspirou, olhando para o céu.

Os três humanos ficaram tensos, com o súbito latido de Akamaru.

O que foi Akamaru? – Kiba pediu, fazendo o cachorro rosnar.

Estão sentindo? – Chouji virou-se na direção oeste, dentro da floresta.

Que chakra... Maligno. – os três olharam-se, antes de sair correndo naquela direção.

A medida que avançavam, conseguiam distinguir com maior facilidade aquele chakra. Parecia que a floresta havia adquirido vida, pois conforme se aproximavam, arvores pareciam cair sobre eles, cipós se amarravam, pedras saltavam na sua frente.

Que merd... é essa? – Kiba falou, cortando um cipó, que se amarrara em Akamaru.

E eu que sei? – Chouji deu um soco em uma arvore, aumentando uma mão. Ela havia despencado em cima dele. Shikamaru olhou ao redor, os olhos atentos.

Não é um chakra maligno... São dois.

Será que Naruto deixou a Raposa escapar?

Os chakras são grandes, mas não são tão enorme quanto o que sentimos... – Shikamaru desviou uma pedra, que tentou atingi-lo no rosto.

Caramba! Viramos alvos moveis, por acaso? – Kiba jogou-se no chão, quando um galho fez uma curva, tentando acerta-lo.

Eu não sei o que... – Shikamaru foi interrompido. Uma bola de luz explodiu na frente deles, colocando os três em mais alerta que estavam antes.

VÃO LOGO! – Uma voz feminina gritou, fazendo eles terem certeza que uma espécie de bolha magnética, quando um golpe, vindo de dentro, fez ondas, abrindo um buraco. Tres meninas, uma de uns três ou quatro anos, praticamente foram empurradas para fora da bolha.

Merda! - a que parecia ter uns treze anos xingou. Ela usava um vestido rosa, de alcinhas todo abotoado, de alcinhas. Usava botas marrons de cano curto, sem nenhum salto. Tinha um arco atravessado na frente, as flechas em um saco nas costas. A outra adolescente usava um macacão azul folgado, uma camiseta com estampa de corações e nos pés, uma sandália. – Se a bruxa esta pensando que nós vamos simplesmente ir correndo para a vila,como coelhinhas assustadas, está muito enganada!

A menina com o vestido era ruiva, com o cabelo flamejante trançado até a cintura. Tinha olhos azuis e no momento, torcia a boca demonstrando insatisfação. A menina com o macacão, tinha cabelos castanhos, repicados desde as sobrancelhas até o pescoço.

Você está pensando em fazer o que, Kagome?

Certo. – A ruiva Kagome, respirou fundo. – Você leva a tampinha ate a vila, chama Nobue-sama, mestra Hana e as outras. Eu volto para dentro dessa bolha de isolamento e...

Você praticamente vai cometer suicídio!

E desde quando que com a Sayuri por perto, o demônio ganha?

A morena ia retrucar, mas do nada ficou paralisada. Os olhos arregalaram-se, como se estivessem vendo algo que não agüentasse. Suas pernas ficaram moles e ela despencou no chão.

Espero que ela tenha ido a um vestiário masculino... – a garota ruiva finalmente pareceu ter se dado conta dos homens e do cachorro. – quem são vocês?

Ela falou e num piscar de olhos, ela tinha o arco com uma seta apontada para eles.

Calma, mocinha somos de paz.

A garota estreitou os olhos.

Quem me garante que vocês não são servos de Maou?

O que? – A pergunta incrédula foi feita por Shikamaru. – Criancas não deviam beber, sinceramente!

Kagome o encarou com firmeza por alguns instantes. Uma rama de arvore avançou por cima dela, Kiba e Chouji gritando para ela ter cuidado.

A rama atravessou a garota, que revirou os olhos.

Eu detesto seres de ilusão! – Ela resmungou. Apontou para o alto de uma arvore, disparando a flecha, que atingiu um pássaro negro. Ao atravessar o pássaro, a flecha fez que algumas penas caíssem. Quando tocaram o solo, as penas negras começaram a brilhar, amontoando-se e formando um ser humano, com penas e asas. Nem bem a criatura tinha se formado, recebeu mais uma flecha de Kagome. Explodiu em uma luz amarela, dissolvendo-se.

Que lerdeza! Estou começando a entender porque... – ela comecou a falar, mas calou-se quando percebeu os olhares dos ninjas. – estão olhando o que?

Garota... que diabos era aquilo?

Você é meio piradinha, sabia? – Kiba recebeu como resposta o dedo do meio.

Vocês não tem nada de interessante para fazer? Sei lá, tipo ir encher o saco de...

Kagome... – a menininha chamou, fazendo a ruiva franzir a testa.

Que foi, Akiko?

Você vai ir ajudar a mestra Sayuri?

Por mais que me doa fazer isso. – a ruiva suspirou. – Se bem que eu acho que é capaz dela já ter feito aqueles demônios fugirem o rabo entre o meio das pernas, não tendo mais rabo!

Eu... não entendi.

Continue assim e pervertidos vão se aproveitar de você. Akiko, não deixe nenhum desses passarinhos tentar tocar em você. Se fizerem isso - pegou uma flecha e estendeu a menina, - segure minha flecha encostada no peito, e ao mesmo tempo encostada na Mieko . Entendeu?

O que vai acontecer?

Não se preocupe. – uma expressão de pura maldade surgiu no rosto da ruiva. – Você não precisar fazer mais nada, mas não encoste na Mieko antes disso, entendeu? A menos que queira virar anjinho do céu. – quando a menina pareceu querer começar a chorar, Kagome balançou o cabelo. – Não esquece o que a sua mamãe falou, entendeu? Que você tinha que obedecer Sayuri e eu. – piscou para a menina, virando-se para a bolha. Quando estava colocando a mao novamente no saco com as flechas, Shikamaru a prendeu no seu jutsu.

Agora, mocinha, nos vamos conversar. Você é uma delas, não é?

Sou uma o que, panaca?

Uma virgem.

Até onde lembro, eu nasci em dezembro. Sem chance portanto de ser virgem.

Kiba gargalhou. Não conteve-se perante a língua afiada da menina.

Desculpa. – engoliu o riso, perante o olhar azedo de Shikamaru... E o sorriso atrevido da garota, que lhe piscou.

Posso passar cantada velha?

Eu não brinco de casinha. – Kiba falou, a menina fazendo uma cara desiludida.

E quem disse que eu troco fralda de velho?

O QUE?

Kiba. Cala. A. Boca! – Shikamaru quase rosnou isso.

E daí que eu seja uma virgem? – a menina admitiu. – Continuo achando vocês uns panacas... Com execao do cachorro, que é bonitinho.

Akamaru latiu, balançando o rabo.

O que vocês fizeram com Naruto?

Eu não conheço nenhum idiota com esse nome. – ela informou, revirando os olhos.

Com a raposa demônio de nove caudas. – Shikamaru especificou. Nunca achara que as lendas, que escutara quando criança, eram verdadeiras. A menina franziu a testa.

Se pudesse, Kagome teria dado de ombros.

nao sei de nada. – os olhos dela ficaram subitamente alertas, quando um grito feminino chegou ate eles. – Merda! Pode me soltar?

Era a mesma voz que ordenara que elas saíssem de dentro da bolha.

Vocês não pegaram Naruto, então?

Cara... você é surdo, burro, uma mistura dos dois, tem sérios problemas mentais ou o que? – kagome pediu com uma impaciência muito real.

Pessoal... vocês ficam aqui. Eu vou ajudar essa menina. – Shikamaru avisou, desfazendo jutsu. Kagome virou-se imediatamente, a mesma assombração vista nos rostos masculinos.

O que? – Kagome, Chouji e Kiba pediram juntos. Akamaru latiu.

Tsc... Meu pai falou sobre vocês, virgens. Em especial, sobre um ataque onde vocês conseguiram fazer uma proteção espiritual para Konoha. Entao, espero retribuir essa ajuda.

Certo. – kagome o fitou com desconfiança. – Bateu a cabeça ou coisa assim? Por que essa decisão súbita?

Shikamaru fitou a bolha.

Por mais que eu não goste de situações problemáticas, e essa é uma delas... Se voces estao lutando, é porque existe algo de muito ruim mesmo envolvido.

Kagome o fitou incrédula.

O inferno mudou de lugar e ninguém me avisou?

Shikamaru, se você vai, eu vou junto. – chouji falou decidido. O jouninn assentiu. Kiba riu alto.

Vocês não estão pensando em me deixar para trás, ne? – Akamaru latiu junto. Kagome virou os olhos.

Pelo visto, maluco e pervertido é o que mais tem em Konoha.

Resmungou, virando-se e pegando uma flecha. Atirou-a sem pestanejar.

Como sabe que somos de Konoha? – a bolha ondulou. Nenhuma ordem foi dita, mas os cinco passaram para dentro dela, que se fechou assim que Akamaru, que foi o ultimo a entrar.

Já cruzei com uns quantos ninjas, que usavam essa bandana. – falou seriamente. – e tinha um, que sinceramente, só não matei a pancadas, porque Nobue não permitiu! Aquele maluco, depravado, idiota...

Já deu para a gente entender. Agora, onde... – Kagome o ignorou, afastando-se alguns passos deles. Fechara os olhos, erguendo as duas mãos para os céus. Permaneceu assim por um tempo, que para eles pareceu horas.

Se importam em se separar? – quando ela se virou, havia uma decisão em seus olhos, parecida com a qual Tsunade era conhecida.

Nos separar?

Naoko e Yuki estão a cerca de três quilômetros. Sinto duas presenças com elas... E garanto que não são duendes ou coisa parecida. Eu vou por aqui- apontou uma direção. – A presença de Sayuri está muito fraca. – murmurou.

Sem mais delongas, Kagome comecou a correr. Não lhe interessava quem iria ajudar quem. Apenas queria ter o gosto de poder bater no cretino que lhe chamara de covarde, por esconder-se atrás de Sayuri.

O trio de humanos se encarou.

Kiba, você vai atrás da menina. Tenta não matar ela com a própria língua.

Kiba e Akamaru começaram a pular nas arvores. Shikamaru e Chouji correram na direção apontada por Kagome.

Kiba apenas parou, quando percebeu Kagome estática.

- Ei, pir...

Ela se virou, pedindo silencio. Kiba revirou os olhos.

- Não está frio. – ela murmurou.

- Claro que não está frio. Estamos no verão!

- Fica quieto. – ela mandou, antes de fechar os olhos, se concentrando. Akamaru e kiba olharam-se. Kagome ergueu as mãos novamente, até que um homem, alto, usando uma capa, entrou no campo de visão deles. Ele era careca, tinha o rosto pintado com estranhos motivos tribais, em branco contrastando com a pele chocolate.

- Rosinha... não quer aparecer para nós brincarmos um pouquinho? – ele riu, quando escutou o silencio como resposta.

Kiba havia desmontado de Akamaru. O cachorro ganiu baixinho, indo para trás do dono. O ninja olhou com mais atenção para ele. O homem possuía brincos no nariz e orelhas.

- Abaixem-se... e não façam barulho.

Kagome sussurou, os olhos ainda fixos na figura a frente deles.

O homem tirou a capa, revelando músculos salientes, muito bem definidos. Usava uma espécie de saia vermelha,estampada com os mesmos motivos pintados na face em dourado. Segurava uma foice na mao, tendo no rosto um ar de deboche imensurável.

- Rosinha... sabe, eu não brinquei muito quando era criança. Agora porque você não para de se esconder como se fosse uma e vem ate aqui? Foi estupidez você ter se arriscado tanto para salvar aquela cabeça de fósforo e a menininha... elas vão morrer assim que tivermos matado suas amiguinhas...

- Eu não gosto de brincar. – a voz feminina saiu seca, ao mesmo tempo que a temperatura comecou a descer. Quase do nada, Kiba desejou ter um casaco para se agasalhar.- E você está está esquecendo de Mieko.

Ele gargalhou, virando-se ao mesmo tempo que erguia a foice.

– Mieko é nossa, sem precisarmos lutar por ela. – então, o homem adoçou a voz. - Entao porque não sai para conversarmos amigavelmente?

- Porque os seus comparsas estão nesse momento, tentando matar minhas amigas.

Neve comecou a cair. Kagome, ainda silenciosa, ergueu-se e cuidando para não fazer barulho, deu alguns passos para a frente. Da lateral da visão de kiba, apareceu uma jovem de cabelos compridos rosa-choque. Ela usava uma camisa reta tradicional creme, ensangüentada com seu ferimento, que ainda vertia sangue, calcas retas azuis. Tinha pendurada em sua cintura uma arma que Kiba não conseguiu reparar muito bem.

A mulher devia ter a idade de Kiba e apresentava uma palidez impressionante. Ela olhava para os lados, como se estivesse verificando os pontos que pudesse escapar. Aparentemente, sabia muito bem que eles estavam ali, pois quando olhara na sua direção, o olhar de desaprovação era inquestionável. Naquele instante, Kagome mostrou o dedo do meio, provocando-a. apenas um revirar de olhos, foi a resposta.

- Não queria que eu saísse do meu esconderijo? – ela virou as costas para eles, de propósito. – agora está com medo de encarar?

A voz estava sarcástica. Kiba sentiu uma sensação estranha percorrendo seu corpo. Aquela mulher de cabelos rosas, tinha olhos que ele conhecia bem.

Olhos Hyuuga.

- Medo? – ele gargalhou novamente. – Acha que tenho medo de você e dos serzinhos patéticos que estão lhe acompanhando?

Antes que kiba conseguisse pensar em atacar, por conta daquela ofensa, kagome havia retrocedido, e estava lhe tampando a boca.

- Não se atreva a fazer nenhum comentário! Somos a equipe de reforço, não a principal!

Murmurou, fazendo um carinho na cabeça de akamaru, que parecia muito assustado.

- Serzinhos patéticos? Francamente... – Ela balançou a cabeça. – por Itachi Uchiha eu até que me arriscaria a dizer isso, mas não do Sannin Lendario. Mesmo que ele seja um pouco pervertido...

O homem engoliu o riso, olhando-a com bom humor.

- E o você me diz da Princesa das Neves?

- Que Sayuri Katsuna vai lhe chutar para onde você veio, independente do fato de estar sangrando.

Ela pegou a arma, encaixando-a na mao, enquanto falava calmamente. Quando estava pronta, entrou em posicao de luta. O homem foi atacado por algo que Kiba não conseguiu ver. A mulher de cabelos rosas correu em direção ao homem, o atacando sem piedade nenhuma.

Ele se defendia, brandindo a foice com maestria. Nenhum golpe proporcionado por ela o atingiu. Da mesma forma que nenhum golpe da foice a tocou.

- Vou distrair o monstrengo. – Kagome falou, sussurrando para Kiba. – Tira a Sayuri daqui.

- Você é boa. – ele sorriu, quando ela apertou o ombro com a mao, pois havia começado a sangrar mais. – mas sugiro que desista. Seus golpes são fracos, e mesmo os seus amiguinhos, não conseguem...

Foi interrompido por uma flecha, que cravou-se em seu ombro. Quando olhou, viu Kagome na borda, outra flecha já no arco.

- Cabeça de fósforo é a pu.. que te pariu, coisa feia! - ela atirou mais uma, que foi habilmente interceptada pela foice.

- Ora, ora... – ele riu. Kagome estreitou os olhos, enquanto se aproximava. – Entao você decidiu que era pareo para mim... – Ele ergueu a foice, enquanto sorria.

- KAGOME, SUA LOUCA! VÁ EMBORA!

Sayuri gritou, para em seguida apertar o ombro novamente.

- Quem disse que você manda em mim? – mostrou a língua para ela. Em seguida, abandonou o arco no chão, pegando de dentro da bolsa das flechas uma arma parecida com a de Sayuri. Encaixou-a na mao, assumindo a mesma posicao que Sayuri. – Agora quanto a você... Ao contrario de Sayuri eu adoro brincar...

Eles começaram a lutar. Quando Sayuri conseguiu erguer-se, disposta a ajudar KAgome, foi arrebatada nos braços de Kiba, que correu escondendo-se junto com ela.

Escuta aqui, moca, eu não sei o que você tem na cabeça, mas acho melhor dar um jeito nessa sua ferida.

Ela não consegue dar conta dele!

E machucada, você acha que consegue? – ele pousou Sayuri no chão, encostada em uma arvore. corou ao encara-la. – Não se preocupe tanto, Akamaru ficou lá para dar uma mãozinha para ela.

Akamaru?

Meu parceiro. – ele arregaçou as mangas. – bom, primeiro temos que fazer esse sangue parar de correr. – abriu o seu porta-kunai, pegando um pedaço de pano limpo. Ele ficou mais vermelho, pois Sayuri abriu a camisa, revelando que já estava toda enfaixada, e sangrava não apenas no ombro. – como você conseguiu esses cortes?

- Daria para amarrar firme, passando pela axila e...

Sayuri se interrompeu, virando a cabeça.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela pareceu receber uma resposta, pois revirou os olhos. – Se eu não confiasse em Kagome, porque acha que eu deixaria Akiko nas mãos dela? Mas a idiota simplesmente não podia ir para a vila chamando ajuda?

Ela bufou, encostando-se novamente na arvore.

- Kami me proteja das Oguro. – fechou os olhos, enquanto Kiba a olhava com uma gota. – Vai ficar ai secando minha beleza, Inuzuka? Ou vai terminar de amarrar esse pano?

- Como sabe meu nome? – Ele pediu, passando a faixa pela axila dela, tentando não encostar no seio dela. Apertou o mais firme que pode, enquanto ela apertava os lábios, para não deixar soltar nenhum gemido.

- CRETINO, VIAD... – uma sucessão de insultos foram gritados por Kagome.

- Kagome perde a cabeça fácil. – Kiba pressionou por cima daquela amarra mais um pano, enquanto Sayuri falava para se distrair da dor. – Sei do teu nome, por conta que me falaram que em Konoha, há um clã, com essas marcas no seu rosto... E que andam com cães. – Sayuri afastou a mao dele, que mantinha o cenho franzido.

- Engraçado... eu não me lembro de você, Hyuuga.

- Não sou de Konoha. – ela levantou-se, rejeitando a ajuda dele. fechou a camisa, que quase estava pingando o sangue. – E se quiser ter uma conversinha particular com seus ancestrais, é só me chamar novamente de Hyuuga. Sou Sayuri Katsuna.

Ela ignorou-o e comecou a ir em direção onde Kagome lutava com o demônio. Dali a alguns anos, a ruiva teria condições de enfrentar até mesmo a Kyuubi. Mas não estava pronta ainda.

- Pensa que vai aonde, gata? – kiba a segurou pelo braço, ela virou-se uma onda de ódio estava nos olhos dela.

- Ajudar aquela desmiolada, o que pensa?

- De jeito nenhum! Você fica aqui, e eu vou lá!

- Quem você pensa que é para... – Kiba, que já estava fascinado pelo rosto delicado dela a cortou.

- Você está toda arrebentada. Se você for lá, quem vai conversar com os ancestrais vai ser você!

- Eu já faço isso sem estar morta!

Sayuri replicou, tentando puxar o braço.

- Meus amigos foram ajudar suas amigas. Se quiser, pode ficar olhando sem se intrometer!

- Escute aqui, senhor machão, sou muito... – Sayuri parou, encarando o lado de Kiba com o cenho franzido. – De jeito nenhum que eu não vou lutar! Mas... – ela ficou vermelha, de raiva, em seguida virou o rosto. – Inuzuka, você consegue lutar no gelo? – ela questionou, encarando-o diretamente.

Ante o assentimento dele, ela se desvencilhou e comecou a caminhar.

- Eu vou ate a borda da clareira, congelar o Maximo que eu conseguir. Faça o seu melhor, que talvez eu não me meta.

Kiba ficou pasmado com a arrogância da mulher.

- Como é que é?

- Vai ficar ai o dia inteiro? – ela continuou a andar, apoiando-se um pouco nas arvores. Todo o local, era uma floresta. Apenas onde estavam lutando, era uma pequena clareira. Kiba seguiu atrás, resmungando coisas que não seriam educadas de serem ditas em voz alta.

Quando parou pouco antes da borda, Sayuri encostou-se em uma arvore, a abraçando.

- Divirta-se.- Sayuri fechou os olhos. A temperatura, que havia subido com a ausência de Sayuri, voltou a cair drasticamente.

Kiba resistiu a tentação de mostrar a língua para ela, quando o primeiro floco de neve caiu em seu nariz, ele entrou novamente na clareira.

Kagome havia sido ferida, o vestido rasgado na coxa. Naquele momento, Akamaru avançava para cima do homem. Kiba assobiou, pulando por trás do homem, acertando um soco na face direita dele. o homem, que era muito alto, nem se mexeu.

- Ei, carinha... Que tal lutar com um homem e não com mulheres e crianças?

Eu não me importo em lutar com um homem... Contanto que você apresente um disposto a isso. – o temperamento de Kiba inflamou-se completamente.

Kagome quando escutou a resposta do careca, não agüentou e riu na cara de Kiba.

Tio ali pode ser do mal, mas tem umas tiradas boas. – ela parou de rir, ao perceber que a bolha de isolamento havia sido quebrada. Olhou para a luta, agora Kiba e Akamaru contra aquele demônio. – Ei, de Konoha! Quer ajuda ou posso ir brincar de boneca?

Vai brincar! – Akamaru latiu, quando Kiba tirou uma pílula do soldado do bolso.

Kagome virou-se e correu na direção onde havia vindo. Se a bolha de isolamento havia sido quebrada, significava ou que as outras virgens estavam mortas ou que mais demônios estavam entrando ali. Se fosse um demônio em particular, ela não se importaria nem um pouco. Agora quanto aos outros....

Parou, quando uma mulher alta, entrou em seu campo de visão. Ela carregava Akiko em seus braços, e Mieko estava logo atrás dela.

Ola, kagome. Estava brincando novamente com a espada da Yukiko, não é?

Tsc. Eu já parei de pegar aquela espada enferrujada a muito tempo, tia Hinako.

Hinako encarou a sobrinha, filha de seu irmão. Muitas vezes, Kagome agia mais como se fosse uma Uzumaki, que qualquer outra coisa. A loira colocou a menina no chão, passando a mao distraída nos cabelos dela. Havia sido chamada para ir ate o templo e no caminho, havia encontrado com sua melhor amiga e mais tarde, com aquelas meninas, Akiko e Mieko. Haviam conseguido penetrar na bolha de isolamento, junto com Gohu.

Kagome, cadê a mestra Sayuri? Ela não vai morrer como a mamãe, não é? – lagrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos da menina. Hinako pegou a menina novamente no colo.

Para nossa infelicidade, acho que não. Como vocês conseguiram entrar?

Gohu. – foi a única explicação de Hinako, que entregou a menina para Kagome. – Fiquem vocês três aqui, apenas saiam quando eu chamar.

Kagome mostrou a língua para a tia, pelas costas. Então sentou-se, a menina na sua perna que estava boa. Observou Mieko, que estava olhando na direção que Hinako tomara.

Lua

Lua

Hinako assobiou. Quando os dois oponentes que se enfrentavam na clareira se viraram para ela, sorriu.

Detesto interromper a brincadeira de vocês, mas acho que já está na hora de você ir embora, Hiro.

O careca olhou para ela, com ar de deboche.

Ora, ora... quem é viva, sempre aparece, não é Hinako Oguro?

Hinako Uzumaki. – ela o corrigiu. – Você já causou problemas demais, não acha?

Pegou os dois leques que estavam pendentes em sua cintura. Usava uma túnica laranja, com os detalhes em verde escuro, calcas retas verde-escuro também. Sapatilhas brancas.

Você pode ir por vontade própria ou da forma mais difícil... que sinceramente eu vou gostar mais.

Ele gargalhou.

Pelo visto, modéstia não é sua melhor qualidade, não é... Hinako Uzumaki?

Na verdade, demônios como você me enojam. Inuzuka, por favor, vá para junto de Kagome. – ela mandou, sem voltar sua atenção para ele. – Agora, Hiro, já que você não sai por bem... – ela ergueu os dois leques ao mesmo tempo.

Akamaru, já para ca! – Kiba gritou, enquanto se movia. Já vira Temari atacando com o seu leque e embora não soubesse a extensão do poder dessa tal Hinako não iria arriscar Akamaru.

Hinako juntou os dois leques, então, fez um grande circulo com a mao direita, repetindo o gesto com o braço esquerdo. Quando os dois leques encostaram-se, ela gritou.

Tornado Celestial! - um tornado saiu dos dois leques, atingindo o demônio. Embora em circunstancias normais ele sairia voando. Mas não usara aquele golpe para isso. Quando o demônio Hiro comecou a rir, ela sorriu também.

Eu ainda estou aqui, virgem. A idade está lhe afetando, sabia?

Acha isso mesmo? – deixou o braço direito erguido, o outro colocou na cintura. – Olhe-se novamente.

Hum? – Hiro olhou para seu corpo, que comecou a dissolver-se.

Eu usei o dragão alado na mao esquerda, não na direita – mostrou o leque, que tinha um dragão cuspindo fogo estampado nele. – Sabe que quando ele esta nessa mao, o golpe torna-se espiritual... Não danificando fisicamente o que esta em volta. E você, Hiro, é apenas energia negativa. então... Até quando MAou conseguir reunir tanta energia negativa para lhe criar novamente.

Quando o demônio estava totalmente dissolvido, Hinako gritou por Kagome, enquanto começava a procurar por Sayuri. Em questão de alguns minutos, estava colocando a virgem de cabelos rosas no chão, agora desmaiada.

Comecou a mexer nas roupas dela, preocupada. Sayuri ocupara toda a energia que tinha, para manter o terreno com neve. Hinako crispou os lábios. Se o garoto Inuzuka demorasse, ela temia não conseguir levar a garota teimosa a tempo de parar com os sangramentos e recuperar a energia gasta.

-

0

-

Eu disse que não teríamos sorte em nos livrar dela. – Kagome resmungou, a perna enfaixada na coxa. O corte não era muito profundo, não precisava ficar em observação. Agora estava junto com Hinako e Kiba na recepção do pequeno hospital, que atendia a vila.

Kagome! – Meiko olhou para Hinako, que mantinha-se seria. Hinako praticamente fizera Kiba carregar Sayuri ate ali, e Meiko ajudara com Kagome. Akiko fora no colo da mais velha, chorando.

Sayuri havia acordado apenas uma vez, e ao escutar o choro de Akiko se irritara, mais em especial quando a menina pedira se ela iria morrer.

A única coisa que vai morrer e já é esse choro, que esta me dando nos nervos! – finalmente percebeu onde estava e tentara sair do colo de Kiba.

Escuta aqui, sua mal-agradecida, eu também não queria te carregar, entendeu?

Então porque esta fazendo?

_Ela_ esta me obrigando. – indicou Hinako, que se voltou para ela com uma expressão não muito amigável.

Eu estava com medo que você estivesse a beira da morte, Sayuri. Você sabe que sua mae se preocupa.

Eu estou muito bem. – tentou se soltar, mas kiba a impediu de sair do colo dele.

Nisso eu concordo. Se ela já esta reclamando, é sinal que o inferno não vai ter a presença dela tao cedo! – kagome falara, enquanto andava apoiada por Mieko.

Daqui a pouco eu não lhe carrego mais! Quer sossegar, Hyuuga?

Kiba ignorara o olhar assassino que ela lhe lancara, antes de continuar andando. Ele surpreendera-se com a vila, onde o estilo tradicional japonês de construir casas, parecia imperar. Embora houvessem passado por alguns locais modernos, como o parquinho infantil, alguns estabelecimentos comerciais, no mais a tradição parecia mandar. Eles encontraram alguns poucos homens, e os sussurros que haviam pronunciado, eram semelhantes as alfinetadas que Kagome dava em Sayuri.

O hospital era no inicio de uma escadaria, do morro mais alto da vila. Percebia-se um templo – também tradicional – que ficava no topo. Quando chegaram, Sayuri e kagome haviam sido levadas para dentro dos corredores, a ruiva voltando cerca de meia hora depois.

Quando kiba falara sobre ir ajudar seus companheiros, Hinako o encarara seriamente.

Hana e Gohu foram atrás deles. Só tenha um pouco de paciência, e já chegam os dois.

E eles haviam iniciado uma conversa trivial, na medida do possível. Akiko agarrara-se em Hinako, que a embalava gentilmente, até a chegada de Kagome, resmungando.

Ninguém protestara sobre o fato de Akamaru entrar no hospital. Tres horas depois, um novo grupo chegava ao hospital. Kiba quase riu, quando uma mulher de cabelos idênticos na cor de Sayuri Katsuna entrou ajudando a carregar Chouji, que estava sendo apoiado nos ombros dela e de Shikamaru.

Garoto, não seja problemático! – ela ordenou e estava usando roupas parecidas com as da filha. – Eu queria ter uma conversinha agora mesmo com a Yoshino, para dizer como realmente educar os filhos!

Tsc, eu nem quero imaginar que tipo de conversa seria.

Com certeza do tipo que criança não pode ouvir. – Hinako levantou-se, indo ao encontro do grupo. – E as outras? – pediu ansiosa.

Hana balançou a cabeça negativamente, a expressão triste. Seu cabelo curto,

NESSA MER... DE HOSPITAL NÃO TEM NENHUMA CURANDEIRA? – Hana gritou, depois de ajudar a colocar Chouji no sofá. Kiba olhou pra Shikamaru, que suspirou. Hana saiu dali, acompanhada de Hinako.

Nós já chegamos muito tarde para uma... – ele encarou o antigo colega de time, que havia recebido um golpe no peito. – Quando começamos a lutar, a outra resolveu ajudar... e... – Shikamaru suspirou. – Foi degolada.

Kiba arrepiou-se.

e o chouji?

Durante a luta Chouji havia sido atingido no peito... Desmaiara, pouco antes de Hana KAtsuna chegar, acompanhada de uma enorme pantera, que se jogara em cima do homenzinho que estivera lutando com eles. A pantera, mordendo o homem pequeno, havia feito que ele se destroçasse no ar. Em seguida, eles haviam dado um jeito de colocar Chouji em cima da pantera, que não parecia gostar nenhum pouco do peso.

Pouco antes do limite da cidade, a pantera parou e Hana havia praticamente ordenado que Shikamaru a ajudasse a carregar o amigo até o hospital. Ele não se espantara, quando ela perguntara pelos pais dele.

Quando conseguiram terminar as explicações, Hinako e Hana voltaram, com duas curandeiras e uma maca, onde colocaram Chouji e o levaram.

Hana ao voltar, tinha os olhos negros, bastante vagos. Kiba percebeu de onde Sayuri herdara o formato do rosto. Hana aproximou-se dele, com uma postura inquisitora.

Você ajudou a minha Sayuri, não foi?

Pegou o rosto de Kiba entre as mãos, o beijando nas faces.

Que Kami lhe permita viver uma vida longa e feliz, lhe abençoando com uma mulher que o ame e filhos maravilhosos! - as lagrimas que o terror de saber que sua filha estava em perigo, finalmente caíram, lavando sua alma.

Lua

Lua

Ela é cabeça-dura!

Igualzinha a você. – Hinako falou, sendo fulminada por um olhar de Hana.

Eu não sou cabeça-dura! Sou determinada, muito diferente. Posso defender minhas opiniões até a morte, utilizando de todos os argumentos possíveis, ignorando aqueles que são contra o que penso, mas não sou cabeça dura!

Hinako virou os olhos. Finalmente entendia porque Saori voltara tao cabeça dura. A convivência com Hana fizera isso. E a boca suja também.

Shikamaru e Kiba se encararam, antes do Nara dar de ombros.

Desculpem. – Hinako percebeu o incomodo dos homens. – Nos conhecemos desde que éramos jovens...

Se você esta se chamando de velha, não me inclua nisso. O meu fogo da juventude continua extremamente aceso. E se você quer saber...

Não quero. – Hinako dispensou, antes delas se encararem e começarem a rir. Estavam na cozinha da casa de Hana, que praticamente exigira que eles ficassem lá, como forma de agradecer por Kiba e Akamaru terem ajudado Sayuri. E Shikamaru, por ter tentado ajudar Naoko e Yuki.

Hana havia sido praticamente expulsa do hospital, por conta do seu nervosismo com a filha. Depois que haviam tido a noticia que Chouji iria sobreviver, ela os intimara a ficar em sua casa.

No caminho, haviam sido parados diversas vezes, em geral por garotas, pedindo pela saúde da filha de Hana, embora muitos comentários descontentes por ela estar bem surgissem.

Hana revirara os olhos. Quando finalmente haviam chegado a casa dela, haviam sido recepcionados por um gato negro, que pulou em cima de Kiba. Colocara as duas patas no peito do Inuzuka e nem mesmo o latido de Akamaru, o havia feito desprender-se. Kiba e o animal haviam se encarado, o humano surpreso pela atitude do felino, que ficara ali ate uma menina, chegar correndo, gritando seu nome. Ao percebe-la, ele pulou no chão e fugira o mais depressa que conseguiu, a menina atrás.

Agora estavam sentados a mesa, saboreando o prato que Hana preparara para o jantar. Embora estivesse ainda preocupada com a filha, sabia que não poderia fazer nada.

Bem, eu disse milhões de vezes a Sayuri para se tornar escritora de livros pornográficos, que ela tinha talento para escrever, mas ela não me escutou.

Os homens coraram e kiba, que estava tomando um pouco de água, engasgou-se. No meio da refeição haviam começado a falar de filhas e filho, esquecendo-se que estavam com visitantes.

Hana, Sayuri te ama. Ela realmente te ama. – Hinako olhou para a amiga, que deu de ombros.

Sei que o gênio de Sayuri é meio difícil mas... – Hana suspirou. – Não é para tanto.

Quer que eu diga o que imagino que minha filha faria se eu dissesse isso?

Sinceramente? Você ainda não está preparada para ser esganada por ela.

Hinako revirou os olhos.

Francamente, hana, você mudou de idade, mas nunca de personalidade!

Mudar para estragar o que já é perfeito?

Hinako ergueu as mãos.

Me rendo. – hana juntou as duas mãos, enquanto fingia comemorar.

E com isso, sou vencedora da milionésima terceira discussão!

Espero que não estejam pensando que somos loucas.

Eles devem estar tendo essa certeza, isso sim. – Hana contradisse, Hinako, que virou novamente os olhos.

Somos amigas a tanto tempo, brigamos assim desde que éramos crianças... Alias, essa é a idade mental da Hana, ainda. – Hinako brincou. Hana acenou com a mao, distraida. Virou-se para trás, franzindo a testa.

O que diabos você esta falando, Itachi? - depois de alguns momentos, levantou-se pedindo licensa e foi ate a varanda.

Desculpem. – Hinako tomou a si as explicações. – Hana é médium... o que pode parecer má educação ou loucura, as vezes é que começa a conversar com alguém... do outro mundo.

Sayuri também é médium, não é? – kiba pediu, lembrando-se de quando Sayuri conversara com o nada. Hinako assentiu.

Hana costuma brincar, que tudo que Sayuri tem de ruim, herdou do pai. Dela, só as qualidades.

Hinako sorriu, mas parou quando escutou Hana xingando.

Como assim o que você vai fazer? Você vai atrás do Yusuke, e vai repetir tudo o que me falou! – fez alguns minutos de silencio, antes de começar a se exaltar novamente. – Claro que eu vou falar com Nobue, idiota! Kami, Uchiha, eu também gosto daquela menina, sabia? Acha que vou simplesmente deixar aquela criatura por as mãos em cima das minhas meninas sem fazer nada?

- O que será que esta acontecendo? – Hinako ficou apreensiva. Hana era geniosa, mas não costumava ser tao exaltada. Quando minutos mais tarde, ela voltou para dentro, os homens perceberam a fúria reprimida de hana, que -se onde estivera antes, mas não tocou mais em nada.

Tentou conversar normalmente, mas as brincadeiras já não saiam. Logo após o jantar, Akamaru seguiu com Kiba ate o quarto que iriam ficar, ao lado do de Shikamaru. Hana estava muito tensa, precisava expor a Hinako o motivo da explosão. O que não contavam, é que o ninja das sombras estava muito interessado naquilo, voltando sorrateiramente, para escuta-las.

- Itachi conseguiu observar uma lista de nomes, de virgens, que Maou está procurando. Noeki e Yuko estavam La.

Então... todas as virgens que estão desaparecendo, são por conta...

Exato. Do monstro-arma que Maou pretende criar.

E o que vamos fazer?

Você, eu não sei. Mas eu, depois que falar com Nobue, vou por o pé na estrada.

Pé na estrada?

Hinako, naquela maldita lista... – Hana respirou fundo. – Sayuri, Saori, Riko e Tomoyo estão grifadas. Ele quer as quatro, mais que as outras. A minha preocupação, é que Riko e Tomoyo não tem como saber disso. Itachi não conseguiu ver quem Maou já tinha pegado... ou não.

Essa tomoyo... é a Uchiha?


	21. Chapter 21

-

- Está acordado? – kiba virou-se na cama, quando percebeu Shikamaru entrando no quarto destinado a ele. O jonnin das sombras havia esperado que as duas mulheres fossem dormir, para ir ate kiba. Embora a fachada daquela casa seguisse a linha tradicional da vila, dentro dela, era o contrario.

Já na sala de entrada, encontraram um sofá e uma estante, cheia de livros. Eles haviam sido surpreendidos pela variedade de títulos. Romances de mistério, terror, comedias, poesias, uma enciclopédia... Apenas uma autora, se repetira, em nove livros. Kiba torcera o nariz, pois era uma autora que sua irma Hana o estava enchendo o saco para que ele lesse, pelo menos um livro. Segundo ela, ele ficaria tao apaixonado pela escrita, que iria atrás dos outros... E Hana Inuzuka não era uma Nerd devoradora de livros. Ao lado da estante, estava a escada que conduzia para o piso superior da casa.

No piso superior da casa, ficavam os dormitórios. quatro. Shikamaru e kiba observavam tudo com interesse, em especial pois Akamaru não fora barrado na porta, nenhum comentário contra a presença dele.

Os quartos que haviam sido reservados a eles, continham moveis semelhantes,na estrutura. Um guarda roupa de três portas, uma cama de casal, uma cômoda, uma escrivaninha com cadeira. Shikamaru foi colocado, onde os moveis eram mais escuros. Havia um quadro, com o símbolo do Yan-Yang, pendurado sobre a cama, que tinha uma colcha vermelha sangue, sem nenhum enfeite nele. O travesseiro era amarelo queimado. O quarto tinha cortinas do tom da colcha.

No quarto de Kiba, os moveis eram pintados de branco e na escrivaninha, havia um perfume, um jarro com lírios brancos, uma impressora e um laptop fechado. Um tapete lilás, e ao lado da cama, uma almofada azul. Havia o quadro de uma meia lua, com uma fada negra sentada. As asas eram prateadas, os olhos também prata encaravam a pessoa fora da tela, como se estivessem vivos. A cama era recoberta por uma colcha creme, vários travesseiros lilases estavam nela. As cortinas eram de renda branca.

Akamaru agora ocupava a almofada no chão, que era enorme. O pobre cão dormia a sono alto, Kiba jamais o incomodaria naquele estado.

- Estou. – Kiba falou no mesmo tom baixo. Colocou-se de pé, os dois andaram silenciosamente até a cozinha. Saíram pela porta dos fundos, e finalmente conversaram.

- O que elas conversaram? – kiba pediu impaciente.

- Acha que o Itachi que a tal de Hana fosse mesmo o Uchiha?

- Se for, ela tem que ser mesmo médium para poder falar com ele. – Kiba bocejou. Aquela cama era tão gostosa... ele queria voltar e finalmente pegar no sono. Está preocupado com o que, shikamaru?

- Hana disse a outra, que Maou, que é o deus dos demônios, está criando uma arma, um monstro. Existem varias mulheres desaparecendo.

- Hum... – Kiba franziu a testa.

- Não entendi o porque da sua preocupação.

- Que Tomoyo... – Shikamaru fez uma pausa, antes de continuar – Uchiha está com o nome frisado em uma lista de nomes de mulheres que Maou mandou matar.

- Uchiha... – Kiba arregalou os olhos. – Entao ainda existe uma!

Lua

Lua

- Hana. – o sussurro soprado no seu ouvido, fez que ela erguesse os olhos sonolenta.

- Que foi, Itachi? – ao encarar os olhos ônix, Hana suspirou, deixando que o fantasma percebesse que ela havia bebido.

- Por qual razão você continuou falando, mesmo percebendo que havia aquele ninja escutando?

Hana revirou os olhos, antes de afundar a cara novamente no travesseiro. Antes que Itachi a questionasse novamente, se virou de barriga para cima e respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

- Porque já está na hora de Konoha parar de fingir que essa maldição foi totalmente quebrada. Por mais que nós saibamos que ela jamais atacaria a vila, como o pai Madara...

- Nem a mae dela a reconhece!

- Eu já disse que acho Tsunade uma idiota? – Hana adormeceu, ignorando os chamados de Itachi.

-

-

- Ela não vai gostar nem um pouco. – Yusuke já podia imaginar os gritos de protesto que Saori faria. Kyio deu de ombros.

- Ela não vai gostar e eu não me importo. Saori não vai ir em nenhum Festival do Lámem. A vida dela é mais importante para mim que outra coisa. – o olhar de preocupação assomou a face da ancia. Ela fechou os olhos, começando a pensar.

- Vovó Kyio, a senhora está bem? – Yusuke pediu, preocupado.

- Estou apenas muito velha... E cansada de tanto sofrimento. – ela levantou-se, indo olhar para a paisagem. Seu marido. Kushina. Ryu. Quando sua família pararia de morrer antes dela? Ela virou-se para o filho de Hana. Yusuke podia ter os olhos e pele da mae, mas o resto do corpo, até mesmo o gênio, eram parecidos com o pai.

A postura arrogante. Kami tivera piedade das mulheres, dando alguns defeitos a ele para que não fosse perfeito. Senao... Ele seria um devastador de corações.

- Acha que Saori deve voltar para a vila, sendo protegida no templo? – ele sugeriu, antes que Kyio risse.

- Faça você essa sugestão. Se não tiver o pescoço arrancado, eu até posso pensar em dizer a Saori para casar com você.

- Não gostei dessa idéia. – ele apartou o comentário com certa rispidez.

- Bom, então vamos nos concentrar no que realmente é importante. Como vão as aulas de Minato e Hiei?

- A única coisa que Hiei quer, é ficar forte para impressionar as garotas.

- Menino precoce. – Kyio brincou. – Minato quer ficar forte para impressionar Saori?

- Não. Minato teve treinamento ninja.

- Eu já suspeitava disso. – ela voltou seus pensamentos para o jovem loiro. O sonho perturbador da noite anterior, lhe incomodava. Era uma crueldade extrema se não existisse alguma verdade nele.

- Me surpreendi com a quantidade de kage bushins que ele fez. – Yusuke continuou falando, ignorando o distanciamento de Kyio.

- Ele tem a raposa de nove caudas dentro dele. imagine a quantidade de energia espiritual maligna que ele consegue invocar.

- Acha que Saori e ele...

- Não. – Kyio ficou com o ar novamente perdido. – A mulher que o destino colocou para ser companheira no caminho de Minato não é Saori. É uma Hyuuga.

- Suas visões?

- Sim. – ela respirou. – Você não aproveitou para pedir a Itachi sobre esse Minato?

- Pedi. – Yusuke levantou-se. – Itachi, aquele bastardo arrogante, apenas deu aquela ri_s_adinha que normalmente faz Sayuri querer quebrar a cara dele. confirmou que era de Konoha... E que era um irritante.


	22. Chapter 22

Kyio olhou para Yusuke, que virou o rosto.

- Covarde. – ela murmurou, encarou então a neta, que aparentava estar irritada. - Sente-se, Saori.

- Antes que a senhora diga alguma coisa, vovó... Eu fui induzida a fazer aquilo. Eu não queria, juro!

- Você jura...

- Quero que o Yusuke caia mortinho agora, se não for verdade!

Quando o moreno a encarou, os olhos fuzilantes, Saori fez uma expressão de culpa.

- Não é que eu não goste de você, Yusuke... mas se eu disser isso do Minato, com o azar que ele está, é capaz de ter um ataque fulminante do coração!

- Acha por acaso que eu sou o que?

- Irmão da prova que o inferno existe? – as palavras saíram da boca de Saori. Mal tinha terminado de falar, Saori apertou os lábios.

- A questão é muito maior que uma briga infantil entre dois idiotas, Saori.

- Então mandou aquele pivete nanico atrás de mim por que?

- Itachi Uchiha procurou Hana para pedir auxilio.

- Itachi Uchiha? – Saori fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada, para em seguida seu rosto se iluminar. Ela fez "V" nas duas mãos e se virou, enquanto falava. – E ai, amigo, como ta o sorriso de pasta de dente cariado? Espero que esteja se divertindo muito olhando para a miss sorriso aqui!

- Conhece Itachi? – Yusuke arregalou os olhos.

- Sim. – ela confirmou com a cabeça. – ele ajudou as meninas e eu... umas duas vezes.

- O que? – foi a vez de Kyio arregalar os olhos.

- Está bom, foram cinco e três delas, porque a metida cabeça-quente aqui achou que era boa o suficiente para ferrar com outros e na verdade era o contrario. Mas vocês não me chamaram aqui so para eu fugir do Jack, o Fogao Sanguinario, deixando o pobre e inocente Minato nas mãos da Yume. O que aconteceu?

- Yume esta com Minato nas mãos? – Yusuke levantou-se.

- Não do jeito que você esta pensando. Ele estava vindo comigo, quando a carroça onde a Yume estava voltando, quebrou... E ela fez o maior charme para ele consertar aquela coisa velha e inútil.

- Yusuke, sente-se. – Kiyo olhou Saori desaprovadoramente. Após isso, ele sentou-se com uma carranca.

- Tem sermão para você também. – a loira teve prazer em comunicar.

- Cale a boca e escute. – Yusuke mandou. – Itachi veio me infernizar durante a noite, por conta que ele, não me contando como, descobriu uma lista com nomes de virgens.

- E eu com isso? – Saori deu de ombros.

- Você é uma das quais Maou mais quer junto dele.

- Quem são as outras? – Saori o olhou diretamente, todo o humor desaparecido de sua voz.

- Say-chan. Riko Nishimura, Tomoyo Uchiha e você, são as principais.

-Itachi contou isso mais para quem? – um sinal de alerta despertou em Saori.

- P or que quer saber disso, Saori? Que importa quem sabe ou não? – Kiyo desdenhou da pergunta.

- Importa, que eu tenho consciência que uma certa criatura iria fazer merda se soubesse disso, vovó. – Saori a encarou. Por um único momento, Kiyo percebeu que Saori não era apenas uma garota descuidada. Aqueles olhos, eram iguais aos de quem já estivera de frente com o mal. – Me diga que Riko não sabe disso.

- Não posso. – Yusuke falou. Balançou a cabeça, para completar. – Itachi não me deu os nomes de quem já havia conversado. Então...

- Merda. Merda. – Saori levantou-se, andando de uma ponta a outra da sala, enquanto pensava. – Se Riko descobriu isso, é capaz dela ter simplesmente se entregado, propondo algum acordo que ela tem pretensão de cumprir apenas pela metade!

De súbito, Saori parou, enquanto encarava Kiyo.

- Vovó eu vou voltar a vila e...

- Você vai ficar sentada e vai escutar! – kiyo não deixou ela terminar o raciocínio. – Sayuri foi atacada,ontem.

- Aposto que os demônios que fizeram isso, depois de enfrentar ela, saíram correndo com o rabo entre as pernas, sem o rabo. – Saori falou tensa.

- Não. Do primeiro ataque, ela até que conseguiu sair sem tantas complicações, embora muito machucada.

- Então eles conseguiram matar Sayuri?

- Claro que não! – Yusuke agradeceu que era Kiyo quem conversava com a neta. Se fosse ele, já estaria esquentando o traseiro dela com umas palmadas.

- TÁ AI PORQUE EU DIGO QUE ATE DEMONIOS TEM MEDO DELA!

- Eles deveriam leva-la viva! – Yusuke explodiu.

- Hum? – Saori encarou-o. então, uma expressão duvidosa surgiu no rosto dela. – Bem, quando eu digo que até Maou tem medo da Sayuri, todo mundo manda eu usar a cabeça. agora, pensem. Se Maou não tem medo dela, porque não iria quere-la morta?

-Perante o seu raciocionio de ameba, eu não tenho mais nada para argumentar! – Yusuke levantou-se furioso. – Espero que saia da linha de proteção e Maou ferre completamente com sua vida! – Saiu da sala batendo a porta. quando o som da porta acabou-se, Saori falou.

- Eu deixei de ser apaixonada por você, quando tinha cinco anos e você tinha enchido meus cabelos com minhocas. Agora, trate de ser homem e superar sua paixonite por mim. – mostrou a língua para a porta e se virou para a avó. - Eu vou voltar para a vila.

- Você não vai. Vai ficar aqui, com a responsabilidade que é Minato.

- Vovó, você não entende? A uma hora dessas, Riko...

- Se Riko se entregou a Maou, eu não tenho como saber, Saori. Mas eu não vou permitir que você saia dessa vila!

- Aff! – Saori bufou. – Eu posso pensar em não sair da vila, com uma condição.

- Desde quando você manda alguma coisa para colocar condições?

- Desde que sei que existe a grande possibilidade de Maou colocar as mãos em uma das almas de virgem que ele quer.

- De qual você esta falando?

- De Tomoyo Uchiha.

Lu

Lu

Lu

- Bom dia. –Usava o pijama azul-claro, amarrotado com o qual passara a noite. Haviam círculos profundos ao redor dos olhos.

Akamaru latiu em cumprimento. os ninjas já haviam partido para ficar ao lado de Chouji, no hospital.

- Você está com a cara péssima. – Hinako ligou o fogão, para fazer algumas panquecas.

- Podemos ter dormido juntas, na mesma cama, mas eu ainda não lhe dei intimidade para comentar sobre minha aparência. – jogou-se sobre a cadeira, segurando a cabeça com as mãos.

- Eu avisei para não beber, mas você não me ouviu. – Hinako já havia trocado de roupa, colocando um vestido folgado verde claro.

- Problemática. – Hana resmungou. - Porque você não vai encher o saco de alguém que queira sermão de mae?

- Onde você tem aspirinas? – Hinaki ignorou a grosseria de Hana.

- Que ser isto? – Hana gemeu, quando Akamaru comecou a latir, como se cumprimentasse alguém.

- Continua naquela mania de não ter remédio para nada?

- Se remédio resolvesse chatisse e mau-humor, eu enfiava tudo quanto era tipo na minha filha.

- Tivesse escolhido outro pai, talvez ela não fosse assim.

- Foi praga da minha mae. – ela encarou Akamaru, que depositou a cabeça nos joelhos dela. – você sente e sabe que somos do bem... Bom menino...

Ela o afagou. Hinako riu, quando Hana continuou a falar.

- Espero que Say-chan não tenha sido muito grossa com você, ontem. – Akamaru latiu.

- Com ele não, mas o mesmo não pode ser dito com relação ao garoto Inuzuka.

- Estava tao ruim assim?

- Bem... Sayuri é muito mal agradecida.

- Elas foram atacadas duas vezes no mesmo dia, Hinako. Perdeu as duas melhores amigas nisso. Dá um desconto.

- Eu até posso dar. Mas você já sabe como vai contar a ela?

- Que está proibida de sair da vila, até que complete uns noventa anos? Eu não sei se vou conseguir isso. Sayuri herdou minha cabeça dura... E a teimosia e orgulho você sabe de quem.

- Por falar em herdar coisas, você não vai acreditar de quem o garoto Kiba é filho. – Hinako entregou um prato com as panquecas para Hana, que atirou um beijo.

- Contanto que não seja da cadela selvagem da Tsume, não me importo que seja filho bastardo do Fugaku Uchiha. – Hana parou o garfo, perto da boca, encarando Hinako, que tinha começado a rir. Akamaru comecou a latir, parecendo ofendido.

- Você está brincando, não é? Filho justo daquilo? - Hana largou o garfo, sentindo a dor de cabeça aumentar.

- Sim. Considerando tudo... Até que o menino é...

- Se aquilo é um menino, não sei dizer o que é um homem.

Hana respirou fundo. Haviam lendas, que falavam sobre o amor entre virgens e homens comuns. Cada ser humano, tinha uma própria energia. Quando uma virgem e o homem agraciado realmente se apaixonavam um pelo outro, a energia dos dois era fundida. E quem sabia reconhecer essa energia, reconheceria os dois amantes.

- Eu achei muito estranho o akamaru não querer vir com a gente. – Kiba reclamava, enquanto Shikamaru andava olhando as ruas com atenção.

- Se eu fosse um cachorro e tivesse alguém me dando comida, eu também não iria querer sair de perto desse alguém.

- Está muito filosófico.

- Percebeu? – Shikamaru colocou as mãos nos bolsos, para dar a impressão de que estava descontraído. Estavam passando pela praça, havendo vários grupinhos de garotas lá. Cumprimentou com a cabeça uma velhinha, que passava de braços dados com uma criança que tinha uns dez anos.

A maioria os olhava e mais de uma apontava para Kiba, que sorria charmoso.

- Que aqui é o paraíso para mim? Quase só mulher... e a maioria bonita.

Kiba comentou, olhando para três adolescentes, que estavam estudando sentadas no banco. O olhar dele, se demorou na professora que estava com elas. Quando o quarteto reparou que ele estava olhando, as meninas coraram. A professora deu uma olhada, que faria juz a Iruka-sensei nos tempos de academia, quando Naruto e ele escapavam da aula. Elas caíram na gargalhada com algo que a professora falou.

- E a Mioko?

- Distração... agora, reparei exatamente no que?

- Quando pedi para aquela senhora lá atrás, sobre a responsável pela vila, disse que Nobue-sama estaria no hospital.

- Talvez ela seja como Tsunade-sama, oras. Por que está tao estressado?

- Ontem praticamente nos expulsaram do hospital. Hoje, praticamente nos empurram para lá. E escutei uma conversa, que a piralha podia ser a sucessora de Yukina, mas não tinha a mesma capacidade dela.

Hum... esquisito mesmo. Adianta a gente se estressar antes de algo acontecer? E depois, o importante é que Chouji esteja melhor.

Eu espero isso mesmo. – eles continuaram o resto do percurso, até os poucos homens encontrados olhando para Kiba e rindo. Apenas uma vez, escutaram um deles comentar em voz alta, que o "cara de cachorro iria pagar os pecados que já cometera na vida". Quando Kiba o olhara, disposto a tirar satisfação, encontraram Kagome, que tinha nas costas a menininha que estivera com ela no dia anterior.

Ela reclamava com a menina, que não tinha tempo disponível para ir visitar a bruxa feia da Sayuri.

- Entao se é por isso, porque você está indo? – Kiba pediu, disposto a zombar um pouco da ruiva.

Kagome assustou-se ate que percebeu que era Kiba.

Há, é você. Alguém resiste a essa carinha pidona da Akiko-chan?

Quando a menina o encarou, os dois ninjas entenderam o que ela queria dizer. Akiko tinha o rostinho tao adorável, que até eles, facilmente, fariam o que ela pediria.

Sabe se Nobue-sama vai estar no hospital?

Claro que vai. Ocupada do jeito que ela está com aquele cara, ela so sai do hospital para descansar o mínimo... porque aquelas mocreias não deixam ela fazer isso mais.

Ela abaixou o tom de voz, mas encarava duas mulheres que tinham desaprovação no rosto. Passou reto por elas, sem olhar.

Ei, piralha. – Quando estavam novamente na recepção, Kiba chamou a atenção de Kagome.

Fala velhote.

Kiba rosnou, mostrando os dentes.

Querem parar os dois? – uma mulher da largura de chouji apareceu. – se querem se matar façam isso longe daqui!

Onde está Nobue? – Kagome perguntou, jogando Akiko para cima, para encaixa-la melhor nos braços.

Está junto com Say-chan. – a mulher olhou para kiba, examinando-o de cima a baixo. Sorriu largamente, com alguma piada que não quis compartilhar com o ninja, que remexeu-se incomodado com aquele olhar. – mas acho que vocês podem subir se NÃO FIZEREM BARULHO, entendeu terremoto Kagome?

Humf, se eu fizesse barulho seria para acordar aquele ruivo preguicoso. Como a minha prima pode escolher aquela porcaria?

Não peça para mim. – a mulher deu de ombros, entrando pela mesma porta que tinha saído. Sem dar tempo para discussão, Kagome comecou a enveredar-se pelos corredores do hospital. Shikamaru e Kiba, decidiram ir atrás dela, para pedir onde era o quarto de chouji.

Quando kagome entrou em um quarto, eles estavam a poucos centímetros atrás dela. Escutaram com perfeição, Sayuri falando com aspereza.

Eu não sei quando vou sair dessa espelunca, mas Nobue já avisou que não vai ser hoje.

Kiba bateu na porta, entrando antes de Shikamaru. Ele ficou estático, quando percebeu Akiko aninhada no colo da Hyuuga.

Ei, quem vê você assim até pensa que é gente, sabia?

So porque você é um cachorro que aprendeu a falar e andar sobre duas patas, não me coloque no mesmo nível que você, Inuzuka.

Kagome estava do lado esquerdo do leito, pegou Akiko novamente no colo, quando Sayuri a entregou. Havia uma mulher virada para eles, de cabelos negros até a cintura. Ela suspirou, como se estivesse cansada.

Mais três semanas, Sayuri. – falou em uma voz doce.

Quero ver quem me segura aqui. – Sayuri falou em tom de desafio. Estava usando uma camiseta azul clara, com um urso estampado.

Se precisar de ajuda para amarrar essa coisa, pode pedir para ele. – Kagome falou, apontando para Kiba.

Você prefere amarrar o seu ninja do cachecol, não é? - Sayuri pareceu se divertir com a afirmação. Kagome corou imensamente, bufando furiosa.

O inferno que eu quero alguma coisa com aquele pervertido. – kagome comecou a resmungar. – talvez a única coisa que eu queira, seja surra-lo novamente!

Quem desdenha... – a mulher se virou para Shikamaru e Kiba, sorrindo. – bom dia. Sou Nobue. – os dois ficaram paralisados, ao perceberem estar diante de uma adolescente, que não devia passar dos quinze anos.

COMO ASSIM QUEM DESDENHA? NOBUE, OLHA PARA MIM!

Kagome, estamos num hospital. Pode levar esses gritos para longe daqui? Os pacientes agradecem. – ela enquanto falava, olhava no rosto da ruiva. Quando terminou, encarou os ninjas novamente. – Fico feliz que tenham vindo.

Shikamaru e Kiba olharam-se. Aquela piralha era a líder da vila?

Sim. – ela sorriu. Completou. – Embora eu sinta em informar que seu amigo, ainda vai precisar ficar mais algumas semanas se recuperando...

NOBUE, EU NÃO ESTOU BRINCANDO!

Acredito que vocês poderão nos ajudar imensamente.

Com aquele cara? – Sayuri franziu a testa. Nobue assentiu. O olhar que lançou aos ninjas era qualquer coisa menos comum.

Eles tem um pouco da energia dele. – Nobue virou o rosto para falar com SAyuri. – E depois, nós já tentamos um pouco de tudo, mal não irá fazer pelo menos...

Me dá uma única boa razão para mim não chutar o traseiro de quem indicou você.

Você não pode se chutar. – Nobue acenou para ela. – Comporte-se, não tente assassinar Kaoru quando vier lhe trocar os curativos.

É contra as regras levar qualquer pessoa no lugar onde ele está, sabia, Nobue?

Que bom que eu sou a líder da vila, não é? – a adolescente sorriu traquinas para KAgome. Não reparou os ninjas arregalarem os olhos. – Não se preocupa, vou seguir direitinho o que Saori ensinou.

Que um estomago cheio de lamem, significa uma cabeça vazia de pensamentos? – Sayuri desdenhou, estendendo os braços para Akiko, que veio imediatamente.

Ei, minha prima não é burra não!

Podem vir comigo, por favor?

Escute...

A duas semanas, encontramos um homem, inconsciente, perto da entrada da vila. Nós não conseguimos nenhuma identificação sobre ele. Nem acorda-lo. E... já que vocês estão procurando por um amigo de vocês, quem sabe não seja esse?

Após saírem do quarto, eles se identificaram. Nobue, os guiou ate um quarto, onde um homem estava ligado a aparelhos.

Shikamaru sentiu uma pontada no peito, ao reconhecer os cabelos vermelhos de Gaara.

comentarios fazem capitulos brotaremm... kikikikikiikki


End file.
